Jewel of The Storm
by Justine E Brooks
Summary: My 1st. POTC fic Well visiting Port Royal Elizabeth's cousin meets Jack and quickly a friendship is started but much more starts to evolve and unwanted choices have to be made Plz review
1. Prolouge

Alice Hellstorm stalked across the deck furious, her husband quickly followed. Turning quickly on her heel she came face to face with and giving him a look that couldn't make even him more than fearless. Her eyes had fire in them, she felt betrayed, not only for herself but her sons.  
  
"Five sons, five bloody sons, five honorable sons and you bestow an honor on a little whore, she's a bastard,"screamed Alice. Rob Hellstorm looked at his wife, she had gone into a fury when she found out he had a daughter with another woman, but now she was outraged at the fact he was giving his daughter the prize every man on the seas was after. There wasn't much Alice could do, the young girl and her mother were safely tucked on a ship headed towards India. It was a decision that came mutually from Rob and his daughter's mother's father who did not want his daughter to have to life with a disgraced name after the truth had come out that her child's father was not her late husband. Rob's daughter was going to grow up in noble blood and would never have to experience the hardships of his life.  
  
"Alice,"hissed Rob,"There are six of em', Ruby is either gonna be the first to be caught or the last. Chances are she'll be the last. Many men want the jewel, damn Ali, yer own life is in danger cause they'd be thinkin' you have it. Ruby is goin' ta India so she won't be found, if anything my five bloody sons should be thankin' me for not puttin' a bounty on their heads."  
  
"I cannot believe you,"whispered Alice before storming down the gangplank and away from the ship. Rob stood at the edge of the ship watching his wife walking away. He had been arguing with Alice for two days over the issue. Rob couldn't make her understand, the jewel was safer in India, it had been his plan all along. He prayed no one ever found Ruby Hellstorm.  
  
Walking away from the edge of the ship he shook his head. In a month he planned to sail to India without his wife, he wanted to make sure Ruby and her mother were set up comfortably. Though little did he know that he'd never see his wife again, as he predicted, most men, mainly pirates truly believed she was the jewel and after they discovered she wasn't the jewel the killing continued. 


	2. Chapter 1

Fifteen years later......................  
  
The maids drew the large curtains letting the sunlight pour in over the dark bedroom, the beautiful scenery of Port Royal flooded in. Ruby Hellstorm sat up in bed and yawned, she wasn't quite use to the clockwork like maids waking her up at dawn, her usual maid, who were probably still slumbering wouldn't wake her until late morning. Rubbing her eyes she suppose she was to get use to it, she was in charge of the Governor's home for the time being. Her cousin, Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter had been wed just a few days ago and was now currently on a trip with her husband, Will Turner, to celebrate their wedding and the Governor himself was away at business leaving Ruby to run a house hold she had only called home a week. The Governor had given Ruby the responsiblity knowing she ran her own home in India with perfection.  
  
"C'mon Miss Storm, time to get dressed, you have a full day in front of you,"Ruby look to her right, at bed side stood the senior maid, Francis.  
  
"Cancel it,"said Ruby not really knowing what was laid out for day, at twenty she was sure all she was cancelling was a day of sitting and looking pretty.  
  
"Now Miss Storm, you are in charge of this house, you can not just cancel your day,"insisted Francis.  
  
"Exactly, I am in charge of this house, and I say cancel my day,"said Ruby,"And did I not ask you to allow my maids to attend me?"  
  
"Miss Storm, your maids are still asleep in their beds,"said Francis slightly annoyed.  
  
"As should I,"said Ruby,"But I suppose I should rise." Clumsily she crawled out from under the sheets and stumbled on to her feet at bedside. Her hair was disarrayed and she looked more like a street rat than a noble.  
  
"Come now, we shall get you dressed,"said Francis. Ruby raised and eyebrow at her in doubt as she looked at the older woman, none of her maids dressed her, she had never been dressed by anyone besides her mother when she was younger and Ruby kept it that way.  
  
"No, I shall just be needing my dressing gown,"said Ruby casually. Francis looked at her in shock as Ruby found her gown and wrapped herself in it.  
  
"You cannot wander this house dressed in only your night clothing,"said Francis.  
  
"I'm not?"asked Ruby sarcastically,"How daft of me, I was in the belief that I was the one in charge of this house."  
  
"It is not proper,"defended Francis.  
  
"How so? There is nothing obescene that is revealed to the eye,"said Ruby,"God knows I've woren less at home." Before Francis could say another word Ruby was out of the room and headed to the servant's quarters to wake her maids, if she had to be up at this early morning and then had to as well. Faintly she could hear Francis ranting back in her room about her attire but Ruby gave it no thought. She never understood the stuck up proper English women, but then she lived in India, to wear a corset and numerous layers would just result in fainting very few minutes.  
  
Walking past many servants she came to her maid's rooms. Without knocking she barged into the first one and stood still in the doorway. She smirked as she noticed one of the governor's footmen nestled soundly in bed with her maid. Shaking her head she shut the door and maid her way over to the pair and shook her maid. She loved her maids and treated them more as friends rather than servants, both were natives to India and extremely fresh in their ways. Ruby leaned over and shook her maid, Mandeep.  
  
"Mandy, Mandy, wake the bloody hell up,"hissed Ruby kneeling down on her hunches. Slowly the two sleeping figures woke, both with two opposite expressions. Mandeep was calm and agitated she had been woken so early, the footman on the other hand stared up at Ruby in disbelief.  
  
"Um, uh, Miss, Miss Storm, I uh,"stuttered the footman scambling to find some clothes so he could rise from the bed.  
  
"Do not worry yourself on my account,"said Ruby before turning her attention to her maid,"Mandy, you have to get up." The groggily opened her eyes and pushed her midnight black hair from her face. Her dark eyes peered up at Ruby with annoyance.  
  
"Why?"muttered Mandeep.  
  
"Because I am up,"stated Ruby,"I am going to wake Sharma up now, please hurry up, your, uh, well your morning meeting here." Without another word Ruby stood up and left the room leaving the footman behind speechless and shocked at Ruby's disreguard for situation. After waking up her other maid Ruby made her way downstairs to the dinning hall for breakfast.  
  
As she made her way into the dinning room she found the Commodore Norrington sitting at the long wooden table. Smiling at the Commodore Ruby nodded at him as she took her seat the head of the table. She had met the Commodore at the wedding of her cousin but had no idea why he would be joining her for breakfast. At that moment she wished Francis could be there to see the shock on her face as Ruby had full intentions of having breakfast with the Commodore in her sleeping gown and robe.  
  
"Good morning Commodore, what brings you here this early in the morning?"asked Ruby casually as she waited for the kitchen staff to bring out their breakfast meal.  
  
"Well Miss Storm, I have happened to notice I have seen little of you out in Port Royal since your arrival. I was curious as to why, are are well are you not?"asked the Commodore.  
  
"Of course,"said Ruby finding it odd to be called Miss Storm, it was not her true surname, but it was the one she and her mother went by. Her staff and friends at home in India knew her by Ruby Storm but they all addressed her at Ruby.  
  
"I suppose I am still exhausted from my travels,"said Ruby.  
  
"Understandable,"nodded the Commodore looking Ruby over strangely, he was shocked, he had never seen a lady leave her bed chamber in her robe and gown,"May I inquire how your time has been as the head of the Governor's house?"  
  
"Besides the ungodly early mornings and stiff maids it has been pleasant, the Governor and Elizabeth would be pleased to hear how things are,"said Ruby.  
  
"That is good to hear,"said the Commodore,"The Governor mentioned you were from India."  
  
"To be more correctly, London by way of India,"smiled Ruby as a platter of pastries, cheeses, fruits and bread were set down in front of her, she grabbed the maid's sleeve before she could leave,"Be so kinda as to get me a glass of brandy doll." The maid looked at her strangely, it had been her first time serving Ruby and found it odd she would request liquor at such an early hour. Her staff as home was use to her habit of taking a glass of brandy at every meal and several more throughout the day. The maid nodded and left the table to fetch Ruby her request.  
  
"I can not say I've met a lady before who takes brandy with her morning meal,"said the Commodore.  
  
"Well if I must start the day early, I will start it happy,"said Ruby before taking a bite from a pastry.  
  
"I suppose that would be a pleasant way of thinking,"said the Commodore.  
  
"So it is,"nodded Ruby,"Did you enjoy yourself at the wedding?"  
  
"Yes, I quite did. It was a extraordinary affair,"said the Commodore,"Even more pleasant were the absence of an unwanted guest." Ruby looked up from her food at the Commodore with a raised eyebrow, from the letters she had recieved from Elizabeth the unwanted guest would have been the Commodore himself, for everyone else Elizabeth liked.  
  
"Who might have that been?"inquired Ruby.  
  
"No one of your concern,"said the Commodore,"But Miss Storm, to the true reason I came, I would be pleased if you would accompany me on a tour of Port Royal today." Ruby sat back in her chair with a piece of bread in her hand, she was planning on going back to bed after breakfast and spend a quiet relaxed day.  
  
"I'm sorry Commodore, but I was actually planning on spending the day at the house,"said Ruby,"Making sure affairs are running smoothly." The Commodore nodded in understandment.  
  
"Another time, just send word and I shall make myself available for you,"said the Commodore.  
  
"Thank you,"smiled Ruby.  
  
"I just want to make sure you feel welcome in Port Royal,"said the Commodore.  
  
"I do,"nodded Ruby,"From what I have seen Commodore, you have a beautiful town here."  
  
"Thank you Miss Storm,"said the Commodore,"But I do believe I will be on my way now, I must make sure my beautiful town stay intact."  
  
"I will see you out,"said Ruby getting up.  
  
"No, no, Miss Storm you enjoy your breakfast,"said the Commodore,"Till next time."  
  
"Til then,"smiled Ruby as the Commodore stopped by her chair on the way out and kissed her hand. As the Commodore left the dinning room Mandeep and Sharma came walking in with Ruby's glass of Brandy.  
  
"Took you long enough,"said Ruby as Sharma placed the glass down,"Take a seat girls." The girls nodded and took seats at the table with Ruby, they recieved scowls from the staff in the room. Servants were never allowed to sit with nobles.  
  
"Who was that?"asked Mandeep casually in her soft voice as she quickly snatched a piece of cheese from the platter.  
  
"Commodore Norrington,"said Ruby.  
  
"Is he not the man who your cousin was to marry?"asked Sharma.  
  
"Aye, he was,"said Ruby sitting back,"He seems nice, though a tad stiff."  
  
"Looks like he wouldn't have much stamina,"scoffed Mandeep.  
  
"Mandy, now that's not nice,"scolded Ruby playfully as she took a sip of her brandy. Ruby was still untouched as she should be, it was one form of convention she obliged to, keeping herself until marriage. But even with her innocence she took part in Mandeep and Sharma's obscene and sometimes vulgar joking about the male manhood.  
  
"I believe I shall go back to bed,"said Ruby,"I am utterly exhausted. Tomorrow I will make sure that these maids stay absolutely clear of my room, they can bloody well go find someone else to wake up."  
  
"The same could be said for you,"said Mandeep.  
  
"Well then Mandy, I believe we may forget to tell you when we are headed home and we shall just leave you here in Port Royal,"said Ruby,"I am quite sure Francis would love a new edition to the staff."  
  
"You wouldn't dare,"hissed Mandeep.  
  
"I just might,"smirked Ruby,"Now ladies I shall be off to bed." Ruby picked up her drink and made her way back to bed with a warning to the maids that anyone who would dare to disturb her would be punished severely.  
  
Later that day Ruby had woken up and dressed on her own. She didn't want maids helpping her get dressed, she never had. Her mother had allowed her to get away with it for good reason but many found it odd. Mandeep and Sharma hadn't questioned her at all and never did, though Ruby had just told them she was modest about her body and also felt she was independant enough to dress herself.  
  
After dressing she lounged quietly out in the garden with her maids and a glass of wine as she watched the swans that had been used in the wedding swim and explore the garden pond. She was quite impressed with the Governor's house, though she did perfer her own. The beautiful house she shared with her mother was an open air home with colorful exotic flowers everywhere, rich smells of fruits, it was heaven on earth. She loved living in India and whenever her mother had suggested moving back to London Ruby would protest vigirously.  
  
She sat surrounded by the pale pink skirt of her dress. Ruby hated the large dresses she had to wear with the underskirts, she felt they made her look small and short and being a few inches taller than five feet she felt she needed all the height she could get. It was also awkward for her at times to carry around all that material when her dresses at, the dresses she wore at home were thin and light weight, 'how can Elizabeth do this?' thought Ruby. Her chocolate brown hair fell down her shoulders in loose bouncy curls, courtesy of Mandeep, Ruby swore that her maid could take anyone's hair and turn it into a masterpiece.  
  
Slowly Ruby got up and made her way over to where Mandeep and Sharma were waiting.  
  
"C'mon ladies, I am quite hungry, I believe it is time to eat,"said Ruby leading them inside. 


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning Ruby shot up in bed as she heard a loud crash and shouting. The commotion was so loud it carried all the way up to her room as if the events were unfolding right there in front of her. Cursing she flung the blankets on the bed back violently and swung her legs out of bed. Grabbing her robe Ruby tugged it on.  
  
"I swear the minute the Governor comes home I will be on the first ship back to India,"muttered Ruby before shoving her door open with a bang. The noise became louder as she made her way towards the stairs.  
  
"Francis,"hollered Ruby,"Francis." There would be hell to pay for this and Ruby had made sure that Francis understood she was not to be woken by anyone but her own maids. Her dark brown hair flew behind her in an unkept mess as she almost ran down the stairs holding the robe closed. The sound of her bare feet pounding on the stairs was drowned out by the shouting and crashing happening below. As she came to the foot of the stairs she found Mandeep standing alone listening to the scenes.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?"gasped Ruby looking at her maid who had just as much knowledge on the subject as she did.  
  
"I do not know, I was woken by it as well,"said Mandeep.  
  
"By Christ, someone is going to loose their head this morning,"muttered Ruby as she followed the noise in the common room, where guests were taken to wait for their host to arrive. Standing in the doorway Ruby looked around seeing Francis, a handful of footmen and soilders with weapons drawn and in the centre was a man who stood staggering. Ruby kept one hand on her robe as she stormed into the room and straight up the man who obviously was at the centre of the commotion. She looked up at and was shocked that someone who looked like him would be at the governor's house. He had jet black hair that fell around his shoulders in dredlocks decorated with beads and such, framed his deeply sun tanned face. Curious golden cognac eyes surrounded in dark kohl stared at her. Ruby raised an eyebrow as she look at the man curiously, she could tell there wasn't an ounce of nobility in this man but that wasn't her concern, she wanted to know why this man saw it fit to wake her. Silently he took a step towards her but was met by the tip of one of the soilder's swords. Ruby looked over her shoulder to the soilder and raised a hand indicating for him to lower his defenses.  
  
"Yer not Elizabeth,"said the man raising his eyebrows,"No, she's 'bout yea high, and lighter hair, I believe." He held his hand out to show Elizabeth's height. Ruby rolled her eyes, her and Elizabeth looked nothing alike.  
  
"Observant aren't we?"snapped Ruby,"Now who ever you are explain to me the reason for this racket."  
  
"Cap'n Jack Sparrow, at your service Miss,"Ruby watched as he waved his arms over himself like he was a prize at an auction,"I'm here fer the wedding." Ruby creased her brows, 'the wedding?'  
  
"Little late for that now aren't we?"said Ruby letting go of her robe and placing her hands on her hips. Jack looked at her curiously, he was sure he was on time for the wedding.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, I can not deal with this,"sighed Ruby,"Mandy, Mandy come here." Mandeep pushed past two of the maids and went to Ruby's side.  
  
"Mandy, a big glass, no wait, just bring the bottle of brandy,"said Ruby,"I swear before I leave I will be mad from all of this."  
  
"Well yer at it chit get ol' Jack a bottle of rum,"Mandeep looked over at Jack then at Ruby.  
  
"Mandy, do not get ol' Jack here anything,"said Ruby, Mandeep nodded and quickly rushed from the room.  
  
"Aw now c'mon lass, just a little bottle,"smirked Jack.  
  
"Why would you be here fo the wedding anyways?"asked Ruby.  
  
"I'm a very good mate of the bride and groom,"said Jack,"Where is Will, he'll clear this up."  
  
"I told you, you missed the wedding,"said Ruby slowly so he could understand her,"They are gone."  
  
"Okay, then who might you be?"asked Jack still not believing her when she told him he had missed the wedding, he was sure he hadn't.  
  
"As far as you should concern yerself, I'm the Governor of the house,"said Ruby in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"No, now that I know fer sure,"said Jack,"The Govern'r was yea high and not as easy on the ol' eyes." Ruby rolled her eyes again as she shook her head in frustration.  
  
"Fine, I am Ruby Storm, the Governor's niece and in his absence I am in charge of this house,"said Ruby waving her arm out at him,"And I do not appericiate being woken up at this ungodly hour by a bumbling man who clearly couldn't identify his ass from her head. Now Mr. Sparrow I would greatly apperciate it if you were to see yourself out and back to where ever it is that you stumbled out from." Jack watched her in great amusment as his eye caught sight of a ring she wore on the hand she was waving. Slowly he leaned forward to peer at it. Ruby noticed him looking at her ring and pulled her hand back to her side.  
  
"It's Cap'n, not mister,"said Jack simply.  
  
"Miss Storm, the Commodore has warrant to arrest Captain Sparrow,"said one of the soilders.  
  
"Not in this house he does not,"snapped Ruby,"I do not need further disturbance. I am beginning to think that no one on this island ever leaves anyone with any peace."  
  
"We still haven't finished on the wedding,"said Jack bringing attention back to himself.  
  
"Do I need to draw you a bloody picture,"said Ruby with great annoyance,"You missed the wedding, Will and Elizabeth, who I highly doubt even know you exsist, have been wed."  
  
"Miss Storm, if I may speak freely,"said one of the maids stepping forward,"The captain was invited to the wedding, Mr. Turner was quite disappointed he was not in attendance."  
  
"Well now that everything is cleared up, have a good day Mr.Sparrow,"said Ruby.  
  
"Cap'n Sparrow,"sighed Jack. Ruby had come to her wits end on the situation. Stepping forward she grabbed Jack's arm and forcefully dragged him from his position towards the doorway. Jack stumbled behind the girl too surprised that such a small girl would dare drag him around as if he were a rag doll to stop her.  
  
"Miss, Miss, if we could just talk,"said Jack as she pulled him towards the front door.  
  
"There is no need to talk,"growled Ruby shoving him towards the door as she let go of him,"You woke me up and disturbed the whole house hold over a wedding that you missed, now Mr. Sparrow I do not believe there is anymore to discuss."  
  
"Cap'n Sparrow,"said Jack getting just as annoyed as Ruby was.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, get out,"screamed Ruby ignoring his request to address him as captain,"Mandy." A moment later Mandeep came running to Ruby with her bottle of brandy in hand.  
  
"Mandy, deal with this,"said Ruby snatching the bottle of brandy from her maid. Ruby left her maid with Jack as she maid her way back into the room where the maids and others were waiting in shock at Ruby's outburst.  
  
"All of you back to whatever you were doing,"said Ruby sternly.  
  
"But Miss Storm, Mr. Sparrow,"started one of the guards.  
  
"No,"hollered Ruby in a voice that warned she was not to be argued with,"Do as I say or I swear you will all hang from the gallows by means of my own hands." The maids quickly ran off, they had heard from Ruby's own staff that had come with her of her temper. Slowly the soilders and footmen left after recieving a threatening look from Ruby, they were definately not use to taking commands from a woman but she more fierce than some men they had met. Once the room was vacated Ruby uncorked the bottle of brandy and took a seat on one of the couches. Sighing she slumped down in an un-ladylike manner and took a drink straight from the bottle and sighed. She leaned her arm on the side of the couch and rested her head as she closed her eyes. Inhaling and exhaling deeply Ruby tried calmming herself, she would sleep for a year once she was back in the calmness of her own house.  
  
"Now are ya sure I missed the wedding?" Ruby looked up to see Jack sweeping back into the room followed by Mandeep.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, is there any way I can answer that question for you that will make you go away?"asked Ruby in a defeated voice. Jack put a finger to his lips to give the look of his pondering then smirked as he answered.  
  
"First, ya can quit with Mister, it's cap'in,"said Jack.  
  
"Fine, Captain Jack bloody Sparrow, would you please leave?"stressed Ruby. Jack liked her already, she had the mouth of a sailor and the stance of a king.  
  
"Well I'd like to love, but I don't think I should be leaving with such a grudge between us,"said Jack knowing this woman was annoyed beyond belief.  
  
"Fine, I give up, take over the bloody house if you want, as a matter of fact, Sparrow, take the house, it is yours, I do not need this burden anymore,"said Ruby waving her hand at the room. She took another drink from her bottle then rested her head on the side of the couch. Jack looked at the girl in front of him, she was not the normal nobility of Port Royal, she sat there with her hair disarayed, still in her night gown and robe which was unheard of for a lady to present herself in and she spoke freely with curse words. Jack looked over at the maid who looked exhausted as well, he then took a few steps before kneeling down and steadying himself in front of Ruby. He spotted her ring again on the hand that rested on the arm of the couch, it was a large lily green square cut diamond, 'rare' thought Jack as he inspected the ring, it was a simple silver band with an engraved design on it. Slowly Ruby pulled her hand back out of Jack's sight, she was going to let something stupid like him stealing her ring happen. Sitting up she corked her bottle of brandy and held it out for Mandeep to take. As her maid took the bottle Ruby leaned forward and cupped Jack's cheeks in her hands. Leaning close to his face she looked deep into his eyes to make sure she had his attention.  
  
"You missed the wedding, do you understand that?"asked Ruby softly. Jack thought for a moment then nodded once again surprised that she would touch him so intimately without any indication of thought.  
  
"Aye,"replied Jack.  
  
"Do you understand that you have disturbed my sleep and that is not a good thing?"asked Ruby.  
  
"Aye,"replied Jack.  
  
"And if you ever create a scene such as this one ever again under my watch, I will not be so kind and I will not bother with the Commodore, I will hang you myself,"said Ruby.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Good, now that we are on the same page Sparrow, I believe I will go and eat my breakfast,"said Ruby before she stood up and started to leave the room. She motioned for Mandeep to come with her as she approached the door to leave. Quickly before she left Jack got to his feet and beat her to the doorway. He stood in front of her blocking her path.  
  
"You are becoming extremely irratating Sparrow,"said Ruby placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"I know, I know,"said Jack holding his hands up defensively,"Now listen, just listen."  
  
"I'm listening,"hissed Ruby.  
  
"Now I'm assumin' I've missed the weddin', and I'm assumin' the Governor is not around either,"said Jack. Ruby nodded silently not even caring where the conversation went.  
  
"And yer in charge right?"asked Jack.  
  
"Yes,"said Ruby.  
  
"Then do ol' Jack a favor and tell the Commodore ta leave ol' Jack alone,"said Jack.  
  
"I'm in charge of the house, nothing more,"said Ruby,"For the love of God I can not even keep these people under my thumb." Jack muttered something to quietly to hear.  
  
"Look I have personal guards of my own, these men do not work for the Commodore, they are under my command. I will have one escort you to where ever you need be,"said Ruby,"Because I am sure where you need to be is not here." With that Ruby slipped past Jack too quickly for him to stop her and left him in the presence of Mandeep.  
  
*******  
  
Later that day Ruby stood in the local dress maker's store being fitted for a dress of possibly less layers so she could handle the heat. Mandeep, Sharma and one of the younger house maids, Anna had come with her along with Ruby's personal guard, Irfann. As Ruby stood on the dress maker's stool she fanned herself from the seemingly unbearable heat, in India the heat was just as bad but one grew acustomed to wearing very little clothing.  
  
"I am truly begining to hate Port Royal,"said Ruby to no one in particular. Jack had finally left the Governor's house that morning after reluctantly being escorted by Irfann back to the docks to his ship. She had been scolded by one of the soilders that with men like Jack she should not be so careless and ignorant to the Commodore's wishes.  
  
"If it is not one bloody thing, it is another,"said Ruby huffing as she ignored the dress maker's curious stares at her language.  
  
"Miss Storm, it is not every day Mr.Sparrow shows up at the house, he was quite unexpected,"said Anna.  
  
"I'd assume,"said Ruby.  
  
"I shall see to it myself that you are left in peace tomorrow morning,"said Mandeep.  
  
"No, no, no, tomorrow will be an early morning,"said Ruby smiling,"Before dawn even. Irfann, do you remember what ship Mr. Sparrow is captain of?"  
  
"The Black Pearl,"nodded Irfann,"It is a pirate ship."  
  
"Well that would explain a lot,"muttered Ruby.  
  
"Ruby what are you thinking of?"asked Mandeep looking at her employeer with doubt, she had a fairly good idea what Ruby was up to and didn't think it was going to be the best plan.  
  
"Not a thing,"said Ruby,"When we are done here I would like to pay the Commodore a visit." The rest of the visit with the dress maker was in silence besides the quiet murmuring of the dress maker and Ruby.  
  
*******  
  
Ruby sat in a large and lavish study in the Commodore's house. Picking aimlessly at her skirt she waited for the Commodore to appear. She had thought carefully about Jack and she had decided she would talk to the Commodore about him but was not going to turn him in or even make him aware he was in Port Royal. Ruby just wanted who this man was and why he had connections to her cousin.  
  
"Miss Storm," Ruby stood up as the Commodore walked into the study bowing slightly before her and taking her hand to kiss it.  
  
"Commodore Norrington,"smiled Ruby as she nodded at him.  
  
"What can I do for you today?"asked the Commodore before taking a seat behind his desk.  
  
"Well, actually something you said to me the other day at breakfast has plauged me with thought and I must inquire further about it,"said Ruby.  
  
"Well I will certainly be as much help as I can be for you,"said the Commodore.  
  
"You said there was one guest who was unwelcomed you did not show up,"said Ruby,"Who might that have been?" She had a pretty good idea who the Commodore was refering to, after talking with the maids she had pieced together that it was more than likely Jack, since Anna had confirmed that the pirate was invited to the wedding and seemingly the only person not to attend..  
  
"Why in the world would that plauge you with thought?"asked the Commodore.  
  
"To be honest Commodore, I've overheard the house staff talking of a shady character who was in the good graces of my cousin and her husband,"said Ruby,"Which seems utterly absurd, but then again my cousin did mention a mister, oh now what was it, t'was an odd name, an animal, bird I believe, Mr.Mallard? No, no."  
  
"Jack Sparrow,"sighed the Commodore.  
  
"That rings a clear bell,"said Ruby,"I am concerned that my cousin would be tangled up with a person like this, and the staff will tell me nothing. If I had an idea of the situation I may be able to give my cousin some reason."  
  
"Many have tried before to talk sense into Elizabeth and Will but they will have none of it, in their eyes Jack Sparrow is man of honor,"said the Commodore.  
  
"Is it true he is a pirate?"asked Ruby.  
  
"He is, and a dirty one at that,"said Commodore,"It will be a glorious day when I see that man swing from a rope around his neck."  
  
"He sounds dangerous,"said Ruby with concern.  
  
"More like an extremely lucky drunk,"said the Commodore.  
  
"Well as soon as my cousin arrives home I will have words with her,"said Ruby standing up,"I thank you for your time and knowledge, and thank the heavens that man did not show up at the wedding."  
  
"Mr. Sparrow knows that it is dangerous to show his hide in Port Royal, for the minute he steps on dry land here I will see him to the cells myself,"said the Commodore standing up as well. Ruby just smiled and nodded, from what she had gathered from the Commodore and from actually meeting Jack herself he just seemed to be an annoyance if anything. Ruby said her goodbyes and the left the Commodore still with the promise that she would take him up on his offer to take her around Port Royal. 


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning as the sun was just rising on the horizon Ruby walked on to the dock Port Royal. Usually it was busy and crowded with sailors but at this time in the morning not a soul was to be found but Ruby and her party, Mandeep, Sharma, Irfann and one of her other guards. Irfann lead the way towards where he had taken Jack the day before. Ruby had never been awake at such an early hour in all her life but her mission kept her wide awake. Mandeep followed along next to Ruby completely in support of the morning's coming events, Sharma wasn't keen on the idea but followed along hopefully to keep things from getting out of hand. Ruby wasn't worried at all, she had two of her own guards and her guards were men that one would not want to cross. They were large men who stood well over six feet tall and were skilled in swordsmenship as well as hand to hand combat. Before Ruby's father was killed all her guards had promised their loyalty and guard to him that they would take care of Ruby and her mother.  
  
The soft sounds of waves lapping and the ships and boats softly rocking against the wooden dock filled the air. Ruby scrunched her nose up at the foul smell that hung in the air. At the far end of the dock Irfann led them to a ship with no flags at all so to identify whose it was, was a hard task. Standing at the end of the gangplank Ruby looked up at the ship with squinted eyes, then over at Irfann.  
  
"Are you sure it is this ship?"asked Ruby.  
  
"Yes Miss Storm, she is the Black Pearl if I recall,"nodded Irfann.  
  
"Okay, well here we go,"said Ruby lifting up the front of her skirts and stepping on the gangplank. Irfann walked closely behind Ruby in a protective way. Ruby stuck one arm out to steady her balance as she slowly made her way up to the ship. Irfann reached out and with a protective hand on her waist to keep from tumbling into the water.  
  
"Thank you,"said Ruby softly as she patted his hand. Once they were at the top of the gangplank the party made their way down onto the deck, almost immediately they drew the attention of the crew members who were guarding the ship for the night. Expecting to be met with suspicion and resistance Ruby stood smiling as the crew quickly made their way over to them with hands on their swords and weapons as they eyed her guards.  
  
"Aye, who'd you be lassie?"spat one of the men.  
  
"I am Miss Ruby Storm, I am here to see Captain Jack Sparrow,"said Ruby as she motioned for her guards to let down their defenses,"Is he here?"  
  
"Aye, and what business do ya have with ta cap'n?"  
  
"I am in your captain's debt, and I am here to pay those debts immediately,"said Ruby,"I assure you, my guards and I have no association with anyone who may want to see harm come to Captain Sparrow."  
  
"I'll get the cap'n."  
  
"Oh no, please allow me. I am the one to call so early, I should be the one to take the blunt of the captain's fury of being woken at such an hour,"said Ruby as she continued to smile. Absentmindedly she played witht he diamond on her ring, as she walked on to the dock she had moved her ring upisde down so the stone was in the palm of her hand. She didn't want an incentive to be given to anyone for bothering with them, even though she did feel safe with her guards.  
  
"Only you,"said one of the men stepping forward realizing that they brought no threat. Ruby nodded graciously and stepped forward followed by Mandeep who was full intent on seeing the events as she had been disturbed from sleep as well.  
  
"Only you,"barked the man again.  
  
"Mandy, she is my maid, she brings no harm,"said Ruby before turning to Mandeep and reaching out. Mandeep placed a small black velvet pouch in Ruby's hands.  
  
"For your troubles,"said Ruby handing the pouch out to the man who quickly snatched it from her hand and opened it to find a healthy supply of gold coins. Grinning happily he nodded at her and lead her across the deck. Ruby had to hold up her skirts to keep up, looking over at Mandeep who flowed easily in her sari made her jealous. Ruby was use to wearing simple silk saris at home but her mother had insisted she leave the traditional wear at home. Soon they stood in front of a wooden door leading to a cabin.  
  
"This'd be the cap'n's quarters,"said the man who had lead them,"He's ney gonna be happy to see you this early, the drink will have a curse on him this morning."  
  
"Do not worry,"said Ruby reaching for the doorknob and finding it locked. Sighing she looked over at Mandeep who had come prepared. Mandeep pulled out a slim dagger that had been hidden in her sari.  
  
"Wait now, ya said there'd be no harm,"said the pirate defensively.  
  
"She can pick the lock, you can have the bloody thing once the door is unlocked,"said Ruby looking at the pirate and noticing something behind him that caught her attention. Slowly stepping by him well Mandeep carefully unhatched the door with the knife. The pirate watched her carefully as she picked up a rusty metal bucket full of water that was going to be used for cleaning.  
  
"May I borrow this?"asked Ruby smirking. The pirate looked at her with large eyes finally realizing what she was going to do.  
  
"Yer a brave one miss,"said the pirate as Mandeep unlocked the door. Slowly the two girls opened the door and walked in to find a dark room lay ahead of them Ruby looked over at Mandeep who nodded to her, tip toeing Ruby lead them in using only the light streaming in from the particially opened door and from the cabin window. Mandeep pointed to where the bed was and Ruby nodded as they made their way to it. Standing over it Ruby looked down at Jack who was tangled up in a plain white sheet and a dishiveled mess. An empty rum bottle lay next to him and many more surrounded the bed.  
  
"Good morn Mr. Sparrow,"muttered Ruby before she dumped the bucket of water straight on to Jack and then stepped back. Immediately as the water hit him Jack flew up in bed surprised and scrambling.  
  
Wiping hair and water from his eyes he looked at Ruby and Mandeep like they were ghosts. Stumbling for words he waved his arms around in disbelief as he seen the bucket in Ruby's hands.  
  
"That Sparrow is for disturbing my peace,"said Ruby,"And if you ever dare to wake me from my sleep again, the water will not come to you, I will have you thrown to the water."  
  
"You, you, threw water on me,"said Jack.  
  
"Once again, observatant,"said Ruby boredly,"Have a good day Sparrow." She went to turn to leave when Jack shot up out of bed.  
  
"How the bloody hell did you get on this ship?" Ruby turned with Mandeep to find Jack standing bedside without a stitch of clothing on him besides his boots and red bandana in his hair.  
  
"I simply convinced your crew I was returning a favor,"said Ruby. Panicing to keep face Jack looked around for something, spotting his sword next to the bed he grabbed it and held it up at Ruby who just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you honestly believe this Mandy?"asked Ruby ignoring Jack and looking over at her maid,"He wakes me up and do I go waving a sword at him? Christ Sparrow you are as rude as they come, and for the love of God cover up, you are not impressing anyone here."  
  
"That's Cap'n Jack Sparrow,"growled Jack as he grabbed a sheet with his free hand and covered himself up. This girl was obviously not something he had ever encountered, she didn't even so much as blush when he stood nude in front of her and when he held a sword to her she started making demands of him.  
  
"Sparrow lower your sword, it will do you no good. I have two armed guards outside who will hack your crew to bits if you lay one finger or blade on me then drag you to the Commodore in all your naked glory to hang,"said Ruby,"So please do not be stupid today." The mention of the Commodore sent Jack pushing past the girls to the door where he stuck his head out and looked around, he would kill her if she woke him up with a bucket of water and brought the Commodore to his ship.  
  
"The Commodore is not here,"said Ruby,"Though I did speak with him."  
  
"You what?"squaked Jack.  
  
"Do not worry your precious head I told him nothing or your presence, I simply went to him to inquire as to who you were,"said Ruby.  
  
"Now that's interesting,"said Jack.  
  
"I am quite sure many things are interesting to you,"said Ruby,"But I best be on my way now, if I have to endure anymore of this foul odor I am quite sure I will simply pass out. Now as I said, have a good day Sparrow." Before Jack could get out another word Ruby and Mandeep brushed past him and back out on to deck where the crew was waiting anxiously. Ruby could see stiffled grins and snickers among them, it certainly wasn't ever day their captain was embrassed by a lady, little lone a noble one. They made their way over to where Ruby's guards were waiting with Sharma.  
  
"Have a good day men, it was a pleasure being aboard,"said Ruby before Irfann helpped her up to the gangplank. As they stepped down on to the dock Jack appeared at the top of the gangplank, he followed down after them as Ruby turned to watch him.  
  
"Did ya just say me boat stinks?"demanded Jack.  
  
"Sparrow I must say you are far more impressive with your clothes on,"said Ruby. Irfann snickered slightly, Ruby always had a way with words and was a quick thinker.  
  
"I'll tell you one thing Miss Ruby,"said Jack pointing at the Black Pearl,"That boat does not stink."  
  
"Well we were in quite close quarters, who knows I might have been wrong, it must have been you who was omitting the foul odor,"said Ruby. The crew of the ship stood at the edge watching the confrontation, they had never seen a woman insult the ship then Jack.  
  
"Yer damn straight you've got it wrong,"said Jack wagging his finger at her as he walked up to her. Ruby simply motioned for Irfann to allow him as Jack got within a couple inches of her.  
  
"You love must be the one who stinks,"said Jack. Ruby brought her wrist up to her nose and sniffed lightly.  
  
"No,can not be I've bathed quite recently,"said Ruby knowing she was upseting Jack with every comment.  
  
"How dare ya be sayin' me and me ship stink, I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow and I'll be havin' ya know I've killed men fer less than what yer up ta,"said Jack. Ruby raised her hand again placing the plam to Jack's face.  
  
"Well Sparrow, with breathe such as your's I would not doubt you have killed many armies with simply opening your mouth,"said Ruby. The crew could not take it, a loud laughter erupted from the ship as Jack turned red with anger. Looking for words he stood there jaw hung in shock she had actually said what she had. Ruby gentily pushed his chin up closing his mouth.  
  
"Catching flies are we?"said Ruby sweetly before turning and walking away from him. Jack stood there watching her walk away and listening to the laughter from his crew die down. He looked up at his crew who were looking down at him with smirks and grins.  
  
"What the bloody hell are ya'll gawkin' at, get ta work,"shouted Jack before he chased after Ruby.  
  
"Hey love, love,"Ruby turned and looked at Jack as he approached her.  
  
"Love, now that we're even, truce?"grinned Jack revealing a mouth full of gold teeth. Ruby considered for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Truce Sparrow,"said Ruby.  
  
"Cap'n Sparrow,"said Jack.  
  
"Well I suppose since it is unspeakably early and according to all I've talked to, you are considered favorable by my cousin and her husband, you are welcome to join me for breakfast at the Governor's house,"said Ruby. Jack raised an eyebrow at her invite, he looked at her for a moment before straighting up his stance.  
  
"Ta the Governor's we go,"said Jack quickly taking Ruby's arm in his as he turned her to continue on the dock. Ruby smiled and shook her head.  
  
"You are one of a kind, aren't you Sparrow,"said Ruby.  
  
"Wouldna be anything else Ruby,"said Jack grinning.  
  
********  
  
Ruby and Jack sat in the dinning hall in the Governor's hall. The table was being cleared of their finished breakfast dishes. Ruby had to admit she did enjoy having Jack's company, he was interesting in his conversations, he was definately different from the company she had previous met in Port Royal.  
  
"So tell me love, why didn't ya tell the Commodore I was in town?"asked Jack.  
  
"I do not believe I had a reason to,"said Ruby,"I perfer my wake up call to watching you hang."  
  
"Smart one ya are love,"said Jack.  
  
"Was there ever any doubt?"smiled Ruby,"Though I did go to him to find out about you, I take it that you and Commodore are not in the best of aquaintances."  
  
"Aye, well the Commodore and I, we have a good relationship, he tries to capture ol' Jack and ol'Jack just keeps escapin',"said Jack.  
  
"Sounds lovely,"said Ruby as Mandeep brought her in a glass of brandy.  
  
"Thank you Mandy,"said Ruby. Mandeep nodded and left the room, she still wasn't sure about Jack he seemed more like an amusing drunk than a pirate.  
  
"Aye, ya got any rum layin' around?"asked Jack eyeing her glass of brandy. Ruby smiled as she shook her head and took a sip.  
  
"This is the Governor's house, there is not a drop of rum in this house,"said Ruby.  
  
"Well what kinda house is this,"scoffed Jack.  
  
"A noble one,"answered Ruby before leaning over the table and setting her glass of brandy in front of Jack. Jack smiled at her as he took the glass and cleaned it in one swallow, he scrunched his nose slightly at the glass as he set it back down.  
  
"No rum, but it'll do,"shurgged Jack,"So yer from India?"  
  
"How did you know?"asked Ruby curiously.  
  
"Well all yer staff is Indian, just a lucky guess?"  
  
"It is odd adjusting to life here,"said Ruby,"Or maybe it is just the staff."  
  
"Well not many places can compare ta India,"said Jack.  
  
"You've been?"asked Ruby.  
  
"Brought home a wee gift too,"said Jack lifting his arm up onto the table and rolling up his sleeve. Ruby got up and changed chairs to the other side of the table next to Jack. He had the branded 'P' on his arm, softly she ran her fingers over the scar feeling the dry mared skin made her flinch in her seat as she remembered a slight memory from her past. Jack looked down at her as he felt her smooth soft finger tips on his skin, a woman had never touched the brand before, he never really showed it off but under the circumstances he was sure she had seen it before.  
  
"You must be lucky, they usually brand a pirate on his forehead for the world to see,"said Ruby taking her fingers away from the scar.  
  
"Just did some mighty good convincin',"said Jack.  
  
"Did it hurt?"asked Ruby.  
  
"Nah, just a wee tickle,"smirked Jack.  
  
"I would hardly call metal as hot as the depths of hell searing through your flesh and melting it away to be ticklish,"said Ruby softly,"More along the lines of a torture worse than death." Jack creased his brow as he looked at her, he had never in his life hear a woman describe the pain of being branded especially so precise.  
  
"Well ol' Jack survived didn't he?"said Jack as Mandeep walked back into the dinning hall.  
  
"Do you need anything else?"asked Mandeep.  
  
"No, no, actually Mandy, go find your friend from the other day, I'm sure it's time for another lesson,"said Ruby smiling. Mandeep smiled and left the room to in look for the footman.  
  
"She a teacher?"asked Jack.  
  
"No, well I suppose in a way she could be,"said Ruby,"Rather handy at home. She's a sleeping dictionary."  
  
"A sleepin' what now?"asked Jack.  
  
"A sleeping dictionary,"said Ruby,"You have never had one?"  
  
"No, love but do tell,"said Jack.  
  
"Well it is not something I am to be particularly verse in but, she takes up home with a man and teaches him the native language,"said Ruby,"It is quite amazing how fast a man can learn when taught a certain way."  
  
"She sleeps with a man and he learns the language?"asked Jack.  
  
"Yes, see not every man, well not every situation is paid for where time is an object,"said Ruby trying to explain it but finally just bluntly saying it,"She is not a whore."  
  
"Aye, well that one is new,"said Jack,"You a sleepin' dictionary? Wouldna mind learnin' some proper ol' English." Ruby rolled her eyes as she smacked his shoulder.  
  
"Now you look Sparrow, I may not act as conventional as some of these chits do but I do have some morals,"said Ruby.  
  
"And these morals would be?"questioned Jack.  
  
"Keeping my bloody knees together until I am married,"said Ruby smiling. Jack smirked too, she truly was no where near conventional.  
  
"And ol' Jack couldn'a be convincin' ya just ta open em' a wee bit,"said Jack jokingly.  
  
"Oh course I'd open them for ya Sparrow, as I am taking long strides to the Commodore's house to turn you in,"said Ruby.  
  
"Ruby, yer a devilish hell cat,"said Jack.  
  
"Says the pirate,"smirked Ruby. 


	5. Chapter 4

Over the next week Ruby had to become accustomed to being woken at the crack of dawn. Jack had taken to arriving at the Governor's house early in the morning to avoid the eyes of the general public. In truth Ruby didn't mind, Jack didn't care or even mention that she always arrived for breakfast dressed in her sleeping down or that her hair was never done or that she swore as if no one could hear her.  
  
Now they sat in the dinning hall having just finished a large breakfast of pastries and fresh fruit and were drinking their customary after-breakfast drinks, Ruby had her glass of brandy and Jack had his bottle of rum. As they sat silently Ruby absently just played with her ring as she nursed her glass of brandy.  
  
"Where did ya get a ring like that?"asked Jack casually. Ruby looked up at him, she wasn't comfortable talking to anyone about her ring. She knew it was rare and if she let her guard down once about it she'd never see it again, that's why it always stayed on her finger.  
  
"I do not recall,"said Ruby,"I have had it for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Never seen a diamond like that,"said Jack leaning over for a closer look.  
  
"It is nothing really,"said Ruby shifting her hand out of view.  
  
"Who gave it ta ya?"asked Jack curiously.  
  
"I have had it since I was a child,"said Ruby uncomfortably,"I couldn't really say who gave it to me, I suppose it was from family." Jack nodded sensing her discomfort, he knew it was an extremely rare diamond, never before had he ever come across a lily-green one. Sitting back in his chair he took another drink from his bottle of rum when Mandeep came rushing into the dinning hall.  
  
"The Commodore is here,"said Mandeep knowing that Jack was a sitting duck if the Commodore was to walk in and find him there. Ruby looked at her maid with alert eyes before turning her gaze over to Jack who sat there grinning.  
  
"Aye, well haven't seen me mate in a while bring him in,"smiled Jack.  
  
"Not under this bloody roof,"huffed Ruby setting her glass of brandy on the table and standing up. She grabbed Jack's arm trying to pull him from his chair.  
  
"Come on Jack,"stressed Ruby,"If the Commodore finds you here not only are you in trouble but so am I."  
  
"Oh don't worry, ol'Jack'll take care of the Commodore,"said Jack.  
  
"Jack if you do not get out of this chair and remove yourself from this room I swear I will never forgive you,"hissed Ruby leaning down to eye level with him,"Consider it a favor for me not telling the Commodore where you were." Jack considered for a moment then reluctantly stood up and allowed for Ruby to push him from the room to the hallway towards the kitchen.  
  
"Mandy,"called Ruby. As she got Jack out of eye sight she turned to her maid who was following her.  
  
"Please make sure he does nothing stupid,"begged Ruby before turning back to Jack,"Please do not do anything foolish."  
  
"I never do anything stupid,"defended Jack slightly offended by Ruby's request. Ruby just gave him a pleading look before she turned and walked back into the dinning hall where the Commodore was being led into by one of the butlers.  
  
"Commodore Norrington,"said Ruby smiling as she dipped down remembering she had her nightgown on, 'oh christ he probably now thinks I'm the lazy slob in the Port' thought Ruby.  
  
"Miss Storm,"said the Commodore kissing her hand,"Sorry for my unannounced arrival, I am deeply sorry to catch you before you are able to prepare yourself for the day."  
  
"No problem at all,"said Ruby,"If you will kindly excuse me for a moment I will make myself presentable."  
  
"Of course dear,"said the Commodore,"I shall wait in the garden for you, I wish to talk to you and it is such a beautiful day." Ruby nodded before she turned to leave the room to the same hallway Jack and Mandeep had gone through. As she walked through it she could hear Mandeep's angry voice hissing at Jack, Ruby coughed as she approached them. Mandeep looked over at Ruby.  
  
"This man is undeniably the most infuriating man ever,"huffed Mandeep walking over to Ruby.  
  
"Jack leave my poor maid alone,"said Ruby smiling as she shook her head.  
  
"Aye, well what does the Commodore want?"asked Jack.  
  
"To talk,"said Ruby walking past him to the stairs,"Mandy, I need you to help me dress." Mandeep looked at Ruby in shock, never had she ever asked anyone to help her dress.  
  
"Please, I am in a hurry,"said Ruby quietly hoping Jack would not hear.  
  
"Ol' Jack'll help,"said Jack raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Damn,"cursed Ruby quietly,"Jack follow us." Ruby left Jack and Mandeep behind as she walked past them to the stairs, both were confused but followed anyways. Once upstairs Ruby pulled Jack into her bedroom to his surprised. Pushing him she manuevered him over to the bed.  
  
"You sit there and do not move,"said Ruby sternly,"If you do, I swear you will not have a manhood to speak off."  
  
"Yer beautiful when yer threatenin',"smirked Jack before inspecting the bed then sitting on it, rum still in hand. Ruby rushed Mandeep behind the folding wall that was set up for dressing.  
  
"I need a corset and a dress,"said Ruby taking her robe off. As Mandeep found the requested articles of clothing Ruby pulled off her sleeping gown and got her under dress on. Mandeep came behind the folding wall with one of Ruby's dresses over her arm and a corset in the other.  
  
"What does the Commodore wanna talk 'bout?"asked Jack.  
  
"He did not say,"said Ruby as she helpped Mandeep get the corset on, she then grabbed onto the edge of the folding wall as Mandeep started tighting the laces on the corset.  
  
"Bloody hell, curse the man who made these,"muttered Ruby as she felt the air being squeezed from her.  
  
"Jack, promise me, ouch, promise me you will not show yourself to the Commodore,"huffed Ruby as Mandeep tugged mercilessly at the straps.  
  
"Why the concern love?"asked Jack before taking a drink from the bottle of rum.  
  
"Because you have not crossed me, you give me no reason to see you hang,"breathed Ruby as Mandeep tied the corset up,"And I quite enjoy our breakfasts, you make for fascinating company. Oh God this is going to kill me."  
  
"You asked for it,"said Mandeep as she gathered up the skirt of the dress and held it up.  
  
"Oh bugger off,"snorted Ruby as she slipped into the dress.  
  
"I dunno what was so wrong with what ya were wearin',"said Jack,"Quite flatterin' and suggestive." Ruby rolled her eyes as she turned around so Mandeep could button up her dress.  
  
"You should have brought your saris,"scolded Mandeep.  
  
"I should have just banned the Commodore from the house, I should have banned everyone from the house,"huffed Ruby.  
  
"Aye, what about me? I'm good company,"snorted Jack. Ruby ignored the comment as Mandeep finished the dress.  
  
"Your hair,"said Mandeep.  
  
"Yes, yes,"sighed Ruby as she walked out from behind the folding wall. She promply sat down in front of the vanity mirror and allowed for Mandeep to go to work on her hair.  
  
"How come ya never dress like that fer me?"asked Jack looking over at her.  
  
"You come too early in the day,"said Ruby simply. Jack watched Ruby as her maid quickly fussed with her hair. She looked stunning, she could make the worst of men turn straight. Her moves were fluent and when she smiled she could light the room up. Though Jack felt slightly happy that Ruby never felt she needed to dress up for him, she was herself and genuine and more so, comfortable.  
  
"How do I look?"asked Ruby standing up.  
  
"Good enough ta forget the damn Commodore and just stay 'ere with me,"smirked Jack. Ruby smiled at him as she headed to the door with Mandeep.  
  
"Jack please stay here,"said Ruby softly,"I honestly do not want to see something horrid happen."  
  
"Aye, if ye want,"said Jack sighing,"But ya do know ol' Jack can out smart the Commodore any day."  
  
"I know,"said Ruby nodding before she left the room.  
  
****  
  
Ruby met the Commodore in the garden, now they walked arm in arm around the lush blossoming garden. Nervously Ruby kept scanning the garden for any signs of Jack, she had his word but just could not help think he may do something stupid.  
  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence today Commodore Norrington?"asked Ruby simply.  
  
"I have gotten word that Captain Jack Sparrow is in Port Royal,"said the Commodore in a seriously stern voice.  
  
"Is he?"said Ruby,"That must be good news on your behalf, you have a chance to catch him."  
  
"Mr.Sparrow is a tricky one, he has quite a bad habit of slipping from the hands of justice."  
  
"I am sure no pirate, even one as vile as this Mr.Sparrow, could not escape you,"said Ruby in flattering. She watched the the man next to her beamed with pride, she knew from Jack's stories that the hand of justice Jack slipped from was usually the Commodore's.  
  
"But I do not understand, how does this concern me?"asked Ruby innocently.  
  
"I may have reason to believe that Mr. Sparrow may try to seek out your cousin and Mr.Turner,"said the Commodore.  
  
"But they are at travel,"said Ruby.  
  
"Yes, but Mr. Sparrow may not know this as he was absent for the wedding. I do advise you to keep your guards on alert, Mr. Sparrow is not but a pirate and I would hate to see you forced to encounter the brute."  
  
"Thank Commodore, I never would have thought,"said Ruby,"I will keep my personal guards by my side at all times. But I do keep reassurance in that you will catch Mr. Sparrow and see him through to the justice he deserves." Ruby continued to shower Commodore Norrington in empty flattery as she play completely innocent to any knowledge of Jack. As she walked she couldn't help but continiously shift and almost double over from the corset. Thought of grabbing the Commodore's sword and slicing right through her dress and corset danced through her mind as she listened to endless dribble. Finally she excused herself begging off that she felt faint from her time spent in the sun. In honesty she did feel faint from the lack of breathing and the heat.  
  
"Bloody hell,"screamed Ruby as she burst into her room. Jack sat up from his lounging position on the bed, Ruby slammed the door behind her as she ignored him and stormed behind the folding wall. Frantically she tore at the buttons at the back of her dress, all she wanted to do was get the corset off so she could breathe. The buttons kept slipping from her fingers as she hurried to get them undone.  
  
"Did ya have a good time with the Commordore?"asked Jack. Ruby just grunted as she fought with the dress. She could feel her anger starting to rise as fumbled with the buttons. Stumbling over her feet as she started to pace, she tugged at the dress just wanting to rip it straight from her body. Jack sat in amusment on the bed listening to Ruby's frustrated growls and screams. Finally she got enough buttons undone to yank the dress down over her hips and down to the floor. Stepping out of her dress she grabbed on to the strings of the corset, picking at them her arms started to hurt from reaching behind her.  
  
"What the bloody hell did she do? Knot this damn thing ten million times,"cursed Ruby as she walked out from behind the folding wall,"Jack do you have a knife? A dagger? Anything?"  
  
"C'm'ere love,"said Jack waving her over. Ruby strode over to the side of the bed where Jack sat, she reached her hand out expecting him to hand her something to cut the ties with.  
  
"You'll hurt yerself,"said Jack,"Now turn yerself around."  
  
"I can do it,"said Ruby.  
  
"C'mon now,"said Jack grabbing her hips and forcefully turning her around. In one quick swipe he sliced the ties of the corset straight down. Ruby gasped as the restraint was released, leaning forward so she could breathe she grabbed the top of the corset pulling it away from her and flinging it across the room.  
  
"I will burn those blasted things,"breathed Ruby as she rubbed her ribs. Stepping backwards she sat on the edge of the bed as she let the ache dull from her body. Sighing she leaned back on the bed staring up at the ceiling as she took advantage of the ability to breathe with ease. Jack looked over her as she lay still on the bed in nothing but her under dress. Ruby didn't bother to acknowledge the questionable position she was in, not only did she had a man in her room, they were unattended, he was a pirate and she was wearing nothing but a thin also see through slip.  
  
"Don't think this is too proper,"said Jack smirking suggestively.  
  
"Sparrow,"moaned Ruby.  
  
"See I'm good, haventa touched ya and yer already moaning me name,"said Jack raising his eyebrows.  
  
"You are horrible,"smiled Ruby as she sat up,"I should turn you into Commodore Norrington immediately." Ruby got off the bed and went back to the folding wall where her dress she had previously taken off was. Picking it up she stepped back into it and pulled it up to her waist.  
  
"He wanted to warn me of you,"said Ruby as she slipped her arms into the sleeves of the dress then reached around and started buttoning it,"He feels that you will come here looking for Will and Elizabeth. I am to alert him immediately."  
  
"And you said?"asked Jack.  
  
"I told him I had undoubted faith that he would catch you and see you through to proper justice,"said Ruby.  
  
"Yer not bein' too good of a lady there love, lyin' and all,"said Jack.  
  
"You are awfully sure of yourself for being a wanted man Sparrow,"said Ruby walking back out and over to the bed,"But I must thank you for behaving yourself."  
  
"Well it was hard love, but anything for ya,"smiled Jack.  
  
"He seems quite determined to catch you,"said Ruby looking at herself in her vanity mirror. She fixed a few stray hairs and smoothed out her dress.  
  
"You must be careful or you will find yourself on the looped end of a short rope,"said Ruby.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout ol' Jack, I've escaped the noose once."  
  
"As you say,"said Ruby walking over to him,"But Will is not here now to help you." Jack looked at her with a sour looked as she stood in front of him. Ruby looked down at him with pleading eyes, she had a truly earnst look on her face.  
  
"Be careful please."  
  
"Aye well if it keeps a frown from yer face,"said Jack,"I guess I could watch out fer the Commodore." Oddly enough Jack felt good about Ruby's concern, many people had told him to watch out for himself and to hold back from foolish actions but when Ruby asked it of him he wanted to keep his word to her.  
  
"I truly hope so,"said Ruby. She looked down at his hands and seen the almost empty bottle of rum in his hand. Reaching down she took the bottle from him and held it up, she had never tasted rum before. Her home in India was always stocked with brandy and wine and other liquors but never rum, her mother had branded it a vile drink that the lowest of the low drank. She sniffed at the top of the bottle and held the bottle away, the strong fumes invaded her nose.  
  
"How can you drink this like water?"asked Ruby. She lifted the bottle to her lips and took a sip of the liquid. The liquor burned her throat slightly as she swallowed it, wincing she handed the bottle back to Jack who sat there expectantly for her to appraise his precious rum.  
  
"I believe I will stay with my brandy and wine,"said Ruby.  
  
"Women,"muttered Jack as he got up from the bed.  
  
"Aye, well I should be going,"said Jack,"Make sure the Commodore isn't snoopin' near the Pearl." Ruby nodded as she watched him sway to the door.  
  
"T'morrow love,"said Jack as he left the room.  
  
"Good bye,"said Ruby as she sat down on the bed where Jack had been. She leaned back into the pillows resting her head, she scrunched her nose up as she smelt an unusual odor. Sniffing at the pillows she recognized Jack's musky sea salt smell, Ruby went to sit up to remove the pillows but set them right back down where they were and rested her head back down. 


	6. Chapter 5

Thanx for the reviews!  
  
The next morning Ruby slowly pulled herself from bed. Climbing out from under the blankets she stumbled to her feet and stretched before slowly making her way to the windows. Her room was deathly quiet, she had come to an agreement with the maids, she would rise early but without their assistance. Though Jack was the only reason she had to wake up so early and the fact that he was frequenting the house on such a regular basis did not sit too well with some of the house staff. Many of the footmen wanted to alert the commodore but Ruby made it very clear that whatever issues the Commodore and Jack had where between them and did not require the assistance of others.  
  
Peaking out the curtains Ruby seen the dark smoldering clouds shower Port Royal in rain. Sighing she let go of the curtain and watched the material fall back into place. Turning she grabbed her robe and pulled it as she looked at herself in the mirror. Leaning forward she ran her fingers through her dark hair calming it and putting stray hairs straight. Tying her robe together she padded out of the room and headed downstairs to the dinning room to meet Jack and have breakfast.  
  
When she entered the dinning room Ruby found it empty. Creasing her brow she looked over at Anna who was quickly setting the table.  
  
"Anna, where is Jack?"asked Ruby.  
  
"He has not arrived yet, Miss Storm,"said Anna. Ruby nodded and took her usual seat at the table, leaning back she rested her head on the back of the seat. Quietly she watched as the foot being brought out and the staff go about their usual business. Slowly the time passed as Ruby picked at her foot, it was getting extremely late and still Jack had not shown up, he was being unreasonably late.  
  
"Anna, would you be a doll and find Irfann for me?"asked Ruby, 'maybe something has happened to him, damn Commodore." Anna nodded with a simple "Yes Miss Storm" then left the room. Sitting back Ruby was becoming increasingly worried that maybe the Commodore did find Jack, by the way everyone spoke of the situation chances are Jack would be six feet under by now. Pushing her plate away Ruby chewed lightly on her nails in worry as she waited for her guard.  
  
As Irfann walked into the room Ruby quickly looked up in interest. Sitting up properly she looked eager as her guard approached.  
  
"Irfann, have you heard any news about Mr.Sparrow?"asked Ruby. Irfann looked to the usual spot where Jack sat and found it empty, he looked back at Ruby who looked visibly upset.  
  
"No Miss Storm, I have not,"said Irfann watching her face fall just a bit more,"I could go to town and and see if there is anything to know."  
  
"Please do,"nodded Ruby,"And if there is anything...let me know right away." Irfann nodded and left the room quietly leaving Ruby alone to her own dreadful thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Jack woke to natural light flooding in on him. Moaning he sat up slowly from his own bed and watched the tail end of a blonde leave the cabin carelessly pulling the door behind her. Wiping his eyes Jack felt the affects of the night before catch up with him, tavern brawls, lots of rum and of course whores. Wincing he rolled of bed letting his feet hit the hard wooden floor. As he stood he swayed slightly trying to balance himself.  
  
After dressing Jack slowly made his way on to deck where his first mate Mr.Gibbs stood observing the crewat their duties. Jack quietly stood next to the older man watching over the crew as well. Finally Jack coughed announcing his presence and spoke.  
  
"What time would it be?"Jack's voice hoarse from morning effects.  
  
"Well pass noon Cap'n,"said Mr.Gibbs looking over at Jack. Jack muttered a curse as he wiped his hand over his face, he had missed breakfast with Ruby. It was never a formal arrangement but Jack felt a pang of guilt for missing it. Port Royal was too busy for him to leave now to see her, and from word in the tavern Commodore Norrington knew he was in Port Royal and was on the look out for him.  
  
"Any news?"asked Jack casually, not really caring if there was any.  
  
"Aye, had a guard snoopin' around these docks, askin' 'bout ya,"said Mr.Gibbs. Jack looked curious at him, who would be trying to find out about him.  
  
"Says yer Miss Storm sent 'im, makin' sure ya hadn't had a meetin' with the noose,"smirked Mr.Gibbs, he had tremdous respect for Ruby Storm, any person, especially a woman who would dare to stide on to the Pearl as if she owned it and throw a bucket of water on Jack without batting an eyelash had more courage than the whole British Navy.  
  
Jack felt even more guilt that Ruby was worried, she had to be otherwise she had no reason to send her guard looking for Jack. Even worse he had missed seeing her to be in bed with a whore, groaning Jack turned silently and went back to his cabin to drown himself in more rum and hopefully wear off some of the guilt.  
  
*****  
  
The sun shone brightly on Port Royal as Ruby walked down the rows of shops with Sharma and Mandeep in tow along with a handful of guards and footmen. She had gotten restless waiting around the house before deciding she needed to get out even if it was to do a bit of shopping. Still she hadn't heard from Jack and by the time she had left the house Irfann had yet to return.  
  
"You could smile,"whispered Mandeep. Ruby scowled at her maid, but she was right, all day Ruby kept catching herself frowning and in a horrible disposition. She was quick to deny it was because of Jack's absence but somewhere inside of her a nagging voice scolded her, telling her differently.  
  
"You could keep your place,"hissed Ruby.  
  
"I could,"sniped Mandeep smirking,"But I won't. Admit it, you fancy Mr.Sparrow and your angry because he did not join you today."  
  
"Honestly Mandy, where do you get these absurd ideas?"asked Ruby like she had no idea was Mandeep was going on about.  
  
"Ruby, I am sure Mr.Sparrow is okay,"said Sharma in a soft voice.  
  
"Oh not you too,"said Ruby rolling her eyes,"I simply do not feel well, it must be time for my monthly."  
  
"Are you sure you still have one?"asked Mandeep raising an eyebrow,"You were in your sleeping quaters alone with Mr.Sparrow for some time, and when he left you were without your corset." Ruby looked over at Mandeep with large shocked eyes, normally a maid would be dismissed on the spot for an accusation such as that to her lady but Ruby could never dismissed Mandeep and Sharma, no matter how cheeky they could get.  
  
"I will have you know Mandy, unlike you I have virtue and morals,"snapped Ruby,"I will not just bed with any man."  
  
"Mr.Sparrow is not just any man,"said Sharma.  
  
"Yes, he is Captain Jack Sparrow, charming and handsome in a mysterious, fantastic way, and a pirate none the less,"said Mandeep,"I am sure a bedding with Mr.Sparrow is one not easily forgotten."  
  
"Do you ever shut your trap?"snapped Ruby.  
  
"No,"said Mandeep.  
  
"Well enough talk of Jack,"said Ruby.  
  
"Ah, he is not just Mr.Sparrow anymore, he is Jack now,"smiled Sharma in a teasing voice.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, just shut up or you two will be on the first ship back to India,"huffed Ruby in a low voice as not to draw attention to themselves. Sharma and Mandeep smirked at each other as Ruby picked up her pace and walked ahead of them. A few moments later Mandeep took up next to Ruby who was still out of earshot of anyone else with them.  
  
"If you do not think he'll have you, I'm sure he would,"said Mandeep. Ruby just ignored her and kept staring straight in front of her.  
  
"I'm quite sure Mr.Sparrow does not get to enjoy the company of many woman of your standing, I wouldn't doubt you are the first woman that man has met who does not have lice and bathes regularly,"said Mandeep.  
  
"He has met Elizabeth,"hissed Ruby not really even understanding why she was using her cousin as a defense.  
  
"And so did Mr.Turner, so she does not count,"insisted Mandeep.  
  
"Mandy, I believe I said no more talk of this subject,"said Ruby,"Do you even realize the fit my mother would throw if she found out I was in the company of a pirate, plus how would I even be able to face the aspect of marriage if I went to bed with Jack? I've waited long enough that some men will not even bother with me, but to find out I'm not pure."  
  
"Fine, but remember we are not in India, what happens here will stay here, and as for your viginity, well that can always be faked Ruby, trust me,"said Mandeep. Ruby rolled her eyes, she was clearly annoyed with her maid.  
  
"Mandy, no, I will admit I am worried about Jack, but I do not feel for him like that,"said Ruby,"He is merely a friend."  
  
"Of course,"sighed Mandeep.  
  
*********  
  
Jack stood in the shadows of a back alley, he was heading to one of the local taverns when he spotted Ruby in amongst her group. She looked annoyed as she spoke to Mandeep, she looked like they were talking about a subject she was trying to avoid. Another pang of guilt hit him as he stared at her, she looked goregous, like an angel, he felt horrible that he had choosen a morning with a whore than just sitting watching her her eat and smile. The sun brought out the golden red highlights in her hair as curls bounced around her shoulders. He wanted to go to her and tell her he was okay and beg her for forgiveness for making her worry, but he knew that would just end making a scene and draw unwanted attention. Then for sure the Commodore would be on his tail. Slowly the crowds engulfed her and he lost sight of her. Shaking his head Jack continued on to the tavern mentally reminding himself not to make a mistake with Ruby again.  
  
Once in the tavern he found Mr.Gibbs sitting in the back, so with a bottle of rum in hand Jack made his way back there where some of his other crew members were. There was an older man sitting with them, he was obviously way too drunk and not making any sense. Jack sat next to Mr.Gibbs and nodded over to the babbling old drunk.  
  
"Says he feels Hellstorm's jewel is near,"said Mr. Gibbs skeptically. Jack started laughing as he heard that, it was an old wives tale among men of the sea. Of course Captain Hellstorm had lived, but rumors of his jewel and treasure were no more than rumors. For more than fifteen years men had searched and killed looking for the jewel that could lead them to Hellstorm's treasure but nothing had availed from it.  
  
"Sorry old man but there ain't any treasure, it's all just legends,"slurred Jack,"They've killed every Hellstorm livin' and ne'vr found the jewel."  
  
"The jewel still lives,"cried the old man getting up,"Seven were branded, six died." Jack watched as the old man stumbled off still shouting about Hellstorm.  
  
*********  
  
Jack quietly walked into the warm room, he had a few too many drinks and slowly his mind told him his grand idea of dropping in on Ruby wasn't going to go over too well. But he was there anyways so there was no choice but to go through with it. After sneaking past the guards and tip toeing up the stairs and down the hall to the room he remembered as hers. He entered the room and was met with the dim light from a candle on a bed table. Silently he staggered over to the bed where Ruby slept peacefully, she was surrounded by a mass of chocolate brown curls. Her skin glowed in the candlelight, and as he went to touch her to wake her he drew his hand back afraid he would break her.  
  
Jack leaned down on his hunches and stared at her face, her soft snores blew light puffs of air into his face as he leaned in closer looking at her. She slightly flinched as she moved suddenly in her sleep causing Jack to stumble back. He quietly watched as she adjusted back into her peacefulness. Jack leaned back over to her face, he was no more than a breath away from her. For a few minutes Jack studied her features as he stared at her quietly at the edge of the bed.  
  
Suddenly Ruby gasped loudly as her eyes flew open and she rapidly sat up. Scrambling Jack slammed his hand against her mouth before she could scream. He waved his free at himself to show her that she was in no danger.  
  
"Just me love, just me,"said Jack before taking his hand away from her mouth. Jack leaned against the edge of the bed relieved Ruby hadn't screamed or done something stupid. Blinking he raised himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. Ruby leaned forward and swung her fist into Jack's shoulder.  
  
"Do not ever do that ever again Sparrow,"hissed Ruby as Jack rubbed his shoulder and looked at her in confusion.,"You have me bloody well worried all day then you sneak in here and scare me half to death."  
  
"Aye, well I'm sorry 'bout that love,"said Jack.  
  
"Where were you this morning?"demanded Ruby as she kicked herself out of the covers freeing her legs. Jack sat silently for a moment trying to think of an answer and see what Ruby was doing as she crawled over to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Aye well I didna see the light of day til noon, then t'was too late fer me ta be roaming the streets,"said Jack.  
  
"I see,"said Ruby as she leaned off the bed and snatched something from underneath it. Jack watched as she sat back up on the bed with a clear bottle of brandy in her lap. Ruby had snuck a bottle up to her room for a midnight drink if she needed one.  
  
"What caused you to sleep til noon?"asked Ruby bluntly as she seen the expression on Jack's face was one that did not want to explain to her the previous night's events. She pulled the cork from the bottle and took a drink from it still looking at Jack expecting an answer.  
  
"Well love.......,"trailed on Jack looking for words.  
  
"Oh do not bother,"sighed Ruby,"I am quite sure I can figure it out for myself." Jack sat relieved slightly he didn't have to recount his actions to her, but now was worried over what she did think.  
  
"You should not be there,"said Ruby,"My maids are starting to talk."  
  
"'Bout what?"asked Jack turning the tables on her, if he was going to get stuck with a tense subject than so was she.  
  
"They actually questioned if my monthly was still occuring,"said Ruby casually as she took another drink from the bottle before handing it to Jack,"You spending time along with me in my room has left quite an impression." Jack smirked as he took a swig from the bottle, though he was disappointed in her casualness with the subject.  
  
"No worries love, ney one seen me come 'ere,"smiled Jack. Ruby re- adjusted herself in the middle of the bed then leaned against the pillows, she leaned over to the side of the bed where the table was and seen the candle was burning quite low and was over flowing with liquid wax. She picked up one of the unlit candles on the table and used the old candle to light the wick then blew out he first candle.  
  
"So Sparrow what brings you here so late?"asked Ruby.  
  
"Well I 'eard ya had a guard lookin' fer me, figured I'd let ya know ol' Jack was okay,"said Jack leaning towards her.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure the Commodore had no found you,"said Ruby,"Elizabeth and Will do not need to come home to find out that a mate has been hung." Jack handed Ruby the bottle back before pulling himself farther onto the bed until he was leaning against the pillows next to her. Ruby nursed the bottle silently as she thought about what Mandeep had said to her. She felt a sense of comfort with Jack, a sense of comfort and safety.  
  
"Fallin' asleep love?"asked Jack softly. Ruby shook her head as she took another drink from the bottle. Jack looked over at her, she looked completely angelic to him. Her nightgown surrounded her with parts of her honey colored skin peaking out. Her hair fell around her as she sat smuggly with her bottle of brandy, nothing was more sexy to Jack than a goregous woman with a large bottle of alcohol and a smirk.  
  
"I'm sorry love, didna mean ta make ya worry,"said Jack.  
  
"You are forgiven,"said Ruby smiling down at her lap. Jack looked over at her as she stared down at the bottle and her lap. Ruby felt his eyes staring at her as they sat there in silence and candle light. Slowly she looked up to meet his eyes. Time seemed the stand still as they sat there locked each other's gaze, then Ruby watched as Jack reached over and took the bottle of brandy from her hands. Without breaking their eyelock he took a small drink from the bottle then disguarded it on the nightstand. Before Ruby could do anything she felt his lips pressed against her's, Jack's hand laced its way through her hair holding her head in place. At first Ruby was caught off guard, she had been kissed before by men who had courted her back in India but never so boldly. Slowly Ruby started responding back, she tilted her head as she rested a hand on Jack's shoulder.  
  
Propping himself up on one elbow Jack leaned over her pressing Ruby deep into the mounds of pillows and blankets. Running his tongue softly across her lips Jack coaxed Ruby's lips open welcoming his tongue to met her's. Ruby moaned into Jack's mouth as his tongue plunged hinto her mouth, she felt his body practically cover hers. Jack's hand left her silkly pile of curls, his finger tips grazed the bare skin of her neck, her skin was as soft as flower petals. Ruby leaned into his touch as she felt the warmth of his hand against her skin. Her thoughts flew through her mind at the speed of light and her actions were barely registering on her. Loosing herself in the passion Ruby arched herself up to Jack as his ran over the curve of her breast to the plain of her stomach. A mixture of alcohol and heat intoxicated both of them from any rational thoughts; instinctively Ruby bent one of her legs up rubbing her long slender limb against Jack. She could fell her blood rushing as feelings came over her that she had never felt before. Ruby ran her hand from Jack's shoulder along the back of his collar bone feeling his heated skin on her palm. Her heart pounded against her chest as she felt Jack's hand smoothly run over her ankle coaxing her leg to bent farther upwards. Unconciously Ruby gave into his physical request and pulled her leg farther up, as she did her night gown slowly began creeping up as Jack inched his way up her leg. As Jack's hand came to her thigh reality came flying back to Ruby as she felt his caress.  
  
Immediately Ruby pulled back from Jack's kiss and pushed herself away from him, tearing herself from his hands. Jack watched confused as Ruby quickly moved the the far end of the bed with a grimacing expression on her face.  
  
"What's the matter love?"asked Jack as Ruby ran her hand over her face.  
  
"Christ,"muttered Ruby,"I am sorry Jack."  
  
"Aye, then c'mon back o'er and I'll forgive ya,"said Jack waving to her. Ruby shook her head as she sighed.  
  
"I can't,"said Ruby softly,"I told you, I do not intend to engage in activites such as this until I am married."  
  
"Bloody hell love, if yer wee maidenhead is what yer concerned about there are tricks ya can use,"said Jack raising an eyebrow.  
  
"As I have heard,"sighed Ruby,"But virtue is one of the only atributes I have left for marriage, by the time I arrive back in India and I meet a man suitable for marriage, then go through courting wih him I am going to be well beyond the age of marriage and I am quite sure these tricks you speak of can easily fool a man, I would rather not." Jack fell silent for a moment as he thought about what she had said, he couldn't argue with her over that, she wasn't a commoner she was a lady of society and she was right, some men would be so stupid as to pass her over simply because she wasn't some young girl barely out of nappies. Plus it seemed important to her and he didn't want to offend her, no matter how much he wanted to her drag her back over to him and continue on with their heated session.  
  
"Aye well ol' Jack canna argue wit' ya,"said Jack,"Canna make ya do nothin' ya dinna wanna do."  
  
"Thank you,"said Ruby softly as she relaxed.  
  
"Well, I'll leave ya ta sleep love,"said Jack sitting up on the bed. Ruby leaned forward from her far position and grabbed the arm of Jack's jacket.  
  
"Stay,"said Ruby softly looking for a reason,"It is, well it is too late and you will just risk getting caught." Jack looked down at her hand then at her pleading eyes, he knew her excuse was a lame one but he wanted to stay. He watched as Ruby carefully moved from her spot on the opposite side of the bed and move closer to Jack before resting her head down on the pillows. An awkward silence hung in the air as Jack looked down at the girl laying next to him. He leaned over and carefully blew out the candle that was dimly lighting the room. Darkness fell over the room as Jack settled down next to her, he watched her as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Soon the soft breathing of her snores filled the room giving Jack a rythmic sound to fall asleep with as her sweet feminine smell invaded his senses. 


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning Ruby awoke by herself in bed. Slowly sitting up she pushed the hair from her eyes and looked around the empty room. She touched the area next to her in bed where Jack had been, she knew he had been there a while, it smelt strongly of him. Without a thought she got out of bed and into her robe before leaving her room in darkness. She headed down to the dinning room where a loud commotion was coming to her ears. Groaning Ruby picked up her pace, she was tired of the house being in constant havoc, 'can anyone in this bloody town just be civil?' thought Ruby. As she was heading down the stairs she found Jack heading up towards her.  
  
Ruby stopped in her tracks, something was definately wrong, there was trouble in the dinning hall and Jack was on the stairs. Creasing her brow she gave Jack a questioning look. Jack held his finger to his lips as he approached her and took her arm leading her back up the stairs.  
  
"Jack what is going on?"hissed Ruby once they were at the top of the stairs.  
  
"The Commodore is 'ere,"explained Jack.  
  
"Why?"asked Ruby.  
  
"Aye, well one of his guards thinks he may of seen me comin' here last night,"said Jack.  
  
"Christ Jack I told you to be careful,"said Ruby.  
  
"O'l Jack doesn't need ta be careful love, I got me wits about me,"said Jack.  
  
"Of course,"said Ruby sarcastically,"I can not keep cleaning up your messes Jack." Before Jack could say another word to her she started walking down the stairs to straighten out the mess down below. Half way down the stairs she turned and walked back up to Jack, a realization hit her as to what explaination the staff would be given over him being in her room this morning.  
  
"Jack did anyone see you leave my room?"asked Ruby quietly. Jack smirked as he raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"If that's what's concernin' ya love, no one's 'round now if ya wanna slip back there now,"said Jack. Ruby rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms expecting a proper answer. Jack dropped his smirk seeing she saw no humor in his comment.  
  
"No love, slipped out b'fore sun rise, not a livin' soul seen me,"said Jack. Ruby nodded before decending back down the stairs to the dinning hall where the Commodore and two of his guards were causing an uproar with Mandeep and Irfann over wanting to search the house. Silently Ruby walked over to the group and stood aside with her arms crossed and a stern unhappy look on her face. She coughed softly announcing her presence.  
  
"Ruby, these men want to turn the house over. They're accusing that a Jack Sparrow is here,"said Mandeep.  
  
"Miss Storm, we have reason to believe Mr.Sparrow has been here or is here,"said the Commodore.  
  
"Commodore Norrington,"gasped Ruby pretending to look deeply insulted,"How could you ever think I would let anyone that vile in to my Uncle's house? Or that I would even associate with the likes of him?"  
  
"Miss Storm we are not implying any thing of the kind, we do not have reason for why he would have been here, just knowledge that he has,"said the Commodore.  
  
"Well you can rest assure that if he were my guards would have seen to his demise,"said Ruby.  
  
"He could've snuck pass them,"said one of the Commodore's guards.  
  
"I will have you know my guards are the finest, nothing gets past them,"shot Ruby.  
  
"Miss Storm, this whole matter could be resolved with nothing more than a simple searched of the house,"said the Commodore.  
  
"I see that as highly unnecessary,"said Ruby,"No man is stupid enough to hide in the Governor's house especially when he is wanted."  
  
"Miss Storm I will escort them,"said Ifrann. Ruby looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before nodding her approval.  
  
"Commodore Norrington, you shall search the house if you like,"said Ruby,"But I am going back to bed and I do not wish to be disturbed."  
  
"We'll have to search your room Miss Storm,"said the Commodore's guards. Ruby looked at him with wide eyes as she gasped.  
  
"If you are in the least bit implying that I would do such an unspeakable thing as keep a man, none the less a pirate in my sleeping quarters, I swear,"Ruby was cut off by the Commodore.  
  
"You will not be disturbed Miss Storm." Ruby nodded as she glared at the guard who she had just snapped at. Slowly she left the room followed by Mandeep who followed quickly behind her. As they started up the stairs Mandeep grabbed Ruby's arm stopping her dead in her tracks.  
  
"He was here wasn't he?"whispered Mandeep. Ruby looked blankly at her maid as she tried to act like she didn't know what her maid was talking about.  
  
"Who was here?"asked Ruby.  
  
"You know who, Jack."  
  
"He was not,"hissed Ruby.  
  
"Really?"questioned Mandeep skeptically,"Then where would he be right now?"  
  
"Upstairs,"said Ruby,"Now go downstairs to Irfann and keep them out of my room."  
  
"As long as you keep Jack in your room,"said Mandeep smirking,"Ruby when the Commodore leaves we will have to exchange notes."  
  
"Mandy get downstairs before I hurl you down them." Ruby walked past her maid and back up the stairs to find the hall empty. Sighing she found her own door ajared, she walked over and looked in to find Jack quietly snooping around her room.  
  
"What are you doing?"asked Ruby amused at him as she walked in and closed the door behind her. Jack jumped slightly as her sudden appearance. He gave her an innocent look as he tried to make it look like he was nosing around the room.  
  
"The Commodore gone?"asked Jack.  
  
"No,"said Ruby before sighing,"He's insisted on searching the house, one of his guards seen you enter the house last night."  
  
"Why'd ya let him search ya?"asked Jack.  
  
"Because I could not give him good reason not to,"said Ruby,"But lucky enough for you I have convinced him not to bother with my room."  
  
"Aye well a noble lady as yerself wouldna allow a man in her room,"said Jack smiling.  
  
"Well if anything like this ever happens I will never allow you in this house again,"said Ruby as she walked over to her vanity table and sat down. Picking up her brush she started working on her hair trying to make it look less of a mess. Jack stood back watching her as he realized she was upset over the situation. He watched as she sat there trying to tame her hair with her brush.  
  
"Hey love, I'm sorry I dinna mean ta be turnin' yer house a'bout,"said Jack as he came over to her. Ruby ignored him as she focused on her hair. Slowly nudged her on her vanity seat pushing her over a few inches then quickly sitting next to her on the seat. Ruby sighed loudly as Jack wrapped an arm around her waist to keep fer from falling off the seat.  
  
"Forgive me?"asked Jack squeezing her slightly to emphasize his words.  
  
"I suppose so,"sighed Ruby as she elbowed him softly,"Do you cause Will and Elizabeth this much trouble?"  
  
"Just a wee bit more,"smirked Jack as he thought about the first time he had met Will and Elizabeth. Ruby set her brush down and leaned against Jack. Jack pulled her closer to him as he kept his arm around her waist.  
  
"I gotta be thanking ya love, ya've been coverin' a lot fer me with the Commodore,"said Jack.  
  
"Well I told you Jack, I do not want to see you harmed, it is kinda nice having you around, I would miss our breakfasts together,"said Ruby. The two of them sat in silence awkwardly enjoying the company of each other . Ruby's mind drifted back to the kiss from the night before, it plagued her dreams all night. It felt so comfortable and natural for her to be kissing Jack and all the emotions that came with it. She was amazed at how her heart fluttered by just the touch of Jack's hand. Part of her was torn apart that she had to end the kiss but she knew she had to.  
  
Suddenly a loud knocking at the door startled Ruby causing her to fall from the small part of the seat she had. Jack's arms quickly encased her keeping her from falling to the floor. Ruby quickly gained her posture and made her way over to the door. She motioned for Jack to keep quiet as she slowly opened the door just enough to stick her head out.  
  
"Yes,"said Ruby plastering on a fake smile as she seen Irfann, the Commodore and his guards.  
  
"Miss Storm I just want to let you know personally how sorry I am for your inconvience but it is simply standard percautions,"said the Commodore.  
  
"I understand,"said Ruby gripping the door tightly silently praying for Jack's good behaviour,"I apoligize for my recent outburt, I am ashamed to say I am not the most pleasant person first thing in the morning." She could hear Jack snort from inside at her comment. Quickly Ruby coughed trying to divert attention away.  
  
"Well Miss Storm you will be happy to know that your house is clean of pirates,"said the Commodore,"It would take a foolishly stupid man to think he could stay in this house under my watch."  
  
"Thank you for that assurance,"said Ruby as she heard Jack making more noise over the Commodore's comment,"You will have to excuse my maid, she's quite fussy."  
  
"Your maid? Both your maids are downstairs,"said one of the guards.  
  
"I have more than two maids,"said Ruby slightly defensively,"Now if you'll excuse my rudeness I am needed by my maid, we are quite busy, my god I am not even dressed yet. Have a good day Commodore." Ruby nodded her head slightly before she slammed the door shut. As she did Jack started speaking.  
  
"Not a pleasant person love? Ya gonna go drench him in water?"asked Jack loudly.  
  
"Shhhh,"hissed Ruby as she quickly turned the lock on the door hoping Irfann was quickly getting the Commodore and his men away from the door so they couldn't hear Jack.  
  
"I'll tell ya love, ol' Jack is no foolishy stupid man,"said Jack,"The wee Commodore could ne'ver in a lifetime catch ol' Jack."  
  
"Jack shut up,"said Ruby as Jack continued his rant about the Commodore,"Jack they'll hear you."  
  
"Aye, then I'll be showin' them that no man will ever catch Cap'n Jack Sparrow,"said Jack,"Because Jack Sparrow always." Jack was cut off by Ruby forcefully pressing her lips to his. Jack was startled at first by her aggresiveness but quickly relaxed as he responded to the kiss. His hands grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him as he ran his tongue softly over Ruby's lips trying to convince her to open them.  
  
Ruby was caught off guard by the kiss, even though she started it. She wasn't sure where she thought the kiss was going but as Jack's hands ran over her hips to her bottom sending shivers through her body, she knew this wasn't fully thought out. She had kissed Jack to quiet him but she knew it wasn't a smart decision, especially with the events from the previous night. She wanted to pull away and tell him no, but she couldn't, her body wouldn't let her.  
  
Slowly Ruby's lips opened allowing Jack's tongue access to her mouth. Jack took her invitation and plunged his tongue into her mouth meeting hers. Ruby could feel her robe starting to loosen then fall open, the security of the robe was replaced by Jack's hands roaming her body, she could feel the heat from his skin through the thin gown she wore. Ruby moaned softly into Jack mouth as she rested one hand on his shoulder and the other on the nape of his neck.  
  
Suddenly Jack's hands left her body and then his lips left her mouth. Ruby leaned against him as she breathed deeply recovering from the kiss, part of her hated him for ending it but the other part knew why, if they had continued it would've lead straight to the bed with no stopping it. The silence was broken by the sound of a knocking at the door then it opening it. As it did Ruby quickly stepped back from Jack blushing deeply as Sharma walked in. She stopped and looked at the two as they had guilt painted all over them.  
  
"Ruby,"said Sharma softly,"Governor Swann is home." Ruby looked at her wide eyed, he was home early.  
  
"Oh my god,"hissed Ruby before rushing over to her wardrobe and pulling open the doors. Her uncle was home early and she had Commodore snoopy around the house looking for Jack who was hiding in her bedroom. Pulling out the first dress she seen Ruby rushed behind her folding wall where she had all her undergarments laid out already.  
  
"Ruby do you require assistance?"asked Sharma knowing Mandeep would love to be in the room at this moment, espeically with a sheepishly looking Jack trying not to peek around to see Ruby undressing.  
  
"No,"grunted Ruby as she struggled with her clothes,"I do need my hair done." Once Ruby had finally gotten herself dressed in a simple blue dress she rushed out to the vanity table and plunked herself down on the seat her and Jack had previously been on.  
  
"Just braid it Sharma, I should have been ready hours ago,"huffed Ruby as Jack watched on in silence.  
  
Finally Ruby was presentable enough to meet her uncle in. Without another word to Sharma or Jack Ruby left the room rushing downstairs.  
  
Sharma looked over at Jack who was now sitting on the bed. He felt strangely connected with Ruby,she was the first female he'd ever met who was comfortable enough to be so intimately around him.  
  
"May I suggest you seek refuge in here until we can make sure it is cleared enough for you to leave,"said Sharma.  
  
"Aye well let Ruby know I'll behave fer her,"said Jack as he nodded to Sharma. Sharma nodded before leaving the room and Jack alone.  
  
"Ruby, how are you?"asked Governor Swann as Ruby walked into his study. Ruby smiled brightly as she seen her uncle, it meant that the troubles of the house were no longer her's but it also meant explaning to him everything that had gone on, and hopefully none of the staff had mentioned Jack's presence  
  
"Good, good,"said Governor Swann eyeing his niece.  
  
"How was your trip?"asked Ruby.  
  
"Fine,"said Governor Swann,"How is the house?"  
  
"Still standing,"smirked Ruby.  
  
"Why was Commodore Norrington here?"the question was so casual Ruby wasn't sure if he was suspicious or just curious.  
  
"He had word that a pirate had been here which I told him was simply impossible but he insisted he search the house,"said Ruby innocently,"So I obliged." Ruby watched at the Governor looked at her now with curiousity, she was not getting off the subject easily.  
  
"I am assuming he was looking for Jack Sparrow,"said the Governor.  
  
"I believe that was his name,"said Ruby. The Governor nodded and fell silent as he looked in thought, he couldn't help but think his niece was hiding information from him.  
  
"Anything else?"asked the Governor.  
  
"No,"said Ruby shaking her head,"I shall leave you to relax from your travels and resume the household duties."  
  
"Once again thank you for taking over my house,"said the Governor,"I am quite sure you did a splendid job."  
  
"Your welcome,"said Ruby before she left the room. She headed back upstairs to her room to deal with Jack, which was becoming quite a problem, he was virtually a prisioner in her room. Now that her uncle was back the guards of the house were under no obligation to keep silent under her command and would most likely arrest Jack on the spot.  
  
She entered her room to find the room empty except for Mandeep who was tidying up. Ruby looked around confused as she looked for any signs of Jack before she asked.  
  
"Where is Jack?"  
  
"Gone,"said Mandeep,"He climbed out the window, the garden was clear and he made his way quickly."  
  
"Are you sure?"asked Ruby with true concern about her.  
  
"Yes, I watched him to make sure,"said Mandeep,"How was the Governor?"  
  
"Suspicious,"said Ruby,"I could not help but feel that he suspected me of wrong doings." Mandeep smirked sarcastically as Ruby made her way over to the window to double check that Jack was really gone.  
  
"Well you have done wrong doings in the eyes of the nobles,"said Mandeep.  
  
"Well yes in the eyes of the snobbish beasts,"spat Ruby,"And he cannot be that disturbed by Jack's presence in this house, he was after all friends of my cousin's."  
  
"Though he may be disturbed by the fact that Jack spent a night in your bed,"said Mandeep. Ruby gasped as she turned to her maid, she was sure no one knew.  
  
"How?"whispered Ruby. Mandeep just gave her smile as she floated around the room continuing to tidy up.  
  
"It is simple written all over your maiden face,"laughed Mandeep as she seen Ruby's face wash over in horror,"Plus your bed sheets simple reek of his manly scent. I shall change them now before those nosy maids find them and start making asburd speculations."  
  
"He did not touch me,"said Ruby trying to defend herself and virtue.  
  
"I never said he did,"said Mandeep as she started stripping the bed of its current bedding.  
  
"Well he didn't,"huffed Ruby.  
  
"But you wanted him too,"said Mandeep tossing an armful of sheets to the floor.  
  
"Maybe I, no, no I did not,"said Ruby catching herself before she admitted she did wish more had gone on between her and Jack. She sat down on the vanity seat and watch her maid as she thought about Jack, suddenly she thought that Jack couldn't join her for breakfast anymore, he couldn't join her at all in the house now that her uncle was home. She bit her lip in thought, not at all happy over the fact she was going to be seeing considerably less of Jack now. 


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews! They are completely and one hundred and ten percent appericated!  
  
Ruby boredly stared out the window of the carriage that her, her uncle and Commodore Norrington sat in. Shift she wished she could tear the uncomfortable, heavy dress she was wearing off, the heat of the Caribbean was not a great combination with tight fitting layers of unbreathable material. Norrington had insisted that Ruby take a carriage ride with him through out Port Royal to see the city, and with no excuses not to Ruby had grudingly said yes but made her uncle come so she could avoid tedious conversation with the Commodore.  
  
"Is it not beautiful Ruby?" Ruby looked over at the two men with wide eyes as she heard her name.  
  
"Of course,"smiled Ruby.  
  
"I am sure you have doubts on leaving Port Royal to go back to India, when you could live here forever,"said the Commodore.  
  
"Actually I am quite looking forward to going home to India,"said Ruby,"I simply could not imagine living anywhere else." Ruby held back a glare from the Commodore as she looked back out the window to ignoring him.  
  
Once the carriage pulled up in front of the Governor's house Ruby pushed open the door and got out of the cab without waiting for the driver to help her out. She rushed into the house and out into the garden where Sharma and Mandeep were quietly doing the daily mending of clothes. Ruby stormed up to them groaning loudly as she threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"That is it, we are not waiting for Elizabeth and Will to come home, we are leaving as soon as possible,"said Ruby as her two maids looked up at her. They were use to Ruby's outbursts that had become frequent as of lately, she had been in a foul mood for over a week or to be exact, since the last day she seen Jack.  
  
"Shall we send word to the captain?"asked Mandeep calmly.  
  
"At once,"hissed Ruby before turning and storming back into the house to go to her room to change into something lighter. Mandeep quickly picked up her pile of mending and motioned for Sharma to follow her.  
  
"Where are we going?"asked Sharma curiously as she walked quickly with her arms full of clothing.  
  
"To see Jack,"said Mandeep smiling. Sharma creased her brow in confusion as to what her friend was thinking about doing.  
  
"Ruby said we must send word to the Captain at once,"said Mandeep smirking,"She just never said which captain." Sharma softly laughed at Mandeep's plan as the two girls headed inside to get ready to go down to the docks.  
  
Jack sat in his cabin at his desk with his feet on the desk and a bottle of rum in his hand. He watched as his first mate, Gibbs sat across from him with his own bottle of rum.  
  
"So Jack we've been spendin' an awful long time 'ere in Port Royal. There be a reason 'er it?"asked Gibbs having a good idea of Jack's reason for spending more time than usual in the town. As Gibbs had counted it had been ten mornings since Jack had gone to the Governor's house.  
  
"Ney, just nothin' else ta be doin' right now,"shrugged Jack.  
  
"Could it be because of the Govern'r's niece?"asked Gibbs smirking knowing from Jack's expression that's exactly what it was.  
  
"Ruby? Now why would I be 'ere cause o' her?"asked Jack before taking a long drink from his rum bottle.  
  
"Coz we'd never been spendin' this long at any port unless someone was dyin' or the whorin' was good,"Gibbs trying to get Jack confess he liked Ruby, or atleast was going out of his way for her. Jack went to respond to his first mate's comment but was interupted by a loud knocking on the cabin door. Gibbs got up from his seat and opened the door to find one of the deck hands standing timidly at the door with two small dark skinned girls scowling at him, he recognized the girls as Ruby's maids who had accompanied on her trip to wake Jack up.  
  
"A word with the cap'n?"asked the deckhand.  
  
"Oh bugger you,"hissed Mandeep shoving him aside and stepping up in front of Gibbs,"Is Jack here?"  
  
"It's cap'n Sparrow lass,"said Gibbs calmly as he smiled.  
  
"After I've fed and made the man's bed it's bloody well what ever I want,"said Mandeep.  
  
"Who's it Gibbs?"slurred Jack as he sauntered over to the door and looked around Gibbs to see Mandeep and Sharma,"Ah ladies, come in. Just leave yer buckets outside." Gibbs opened the door wider so the two girls could come in. Both Sharma and Mandeep walked into the dark cabin and looked expectantly at Jack who smirked as he sat back down in his seat kicking his feet back up on to the desk. Gibbs looked them over as he slowly made his way back to his seat and sat down.  
  
"What do we give the pleasure ta?"asked Jack before taking a swig of his rum.  
  
"We wanted to come to the house to see Ruby,"said Mandeep. Jack looked over at the girls then to Gibbs before he started laughing, he knew there was no way he could go to the Governor's house with out getting caught now, otherwise he would've.  
  
"Sorry loves, but I'd be hanging from a noose before I even took one step in the house,"said Jack.  
  
"Then may want to know that Ruby will be leaving Port Royal as soon as possible,"said Mandeep with some annoyance in her voice. She couldn't understand why the most feared pirate in the Caribbean would let a measly little thing like the Commodore and the Governor stand in his way, he had out smarted them before.  
  
Jack looked concerned as Mandeep told him Ruby was leaving, he was sure she wasn't leaving until Will and Elizabeth returned. Once they returned he was such he could see her because they would figure out a way.  
  
"She is leaving because she feels she does not have a reason to stay anymore,"said Mandeep answering Jack's question before he even asked it.  
  
Miss Storm, I sure a plan could be made for you to enter through the unguarded servant's enterance, ju "Because if you were interested in seeing st after ten tonight,"said Mandeep smiling evily,"You may be able to give her a reason to stay, or at least a remedy to pull her from her foul mood." Gibbs smirked over at Jack who was grinning in self delight. He nodded to Mandeep and Sharma who were smiling innocently at the two men.  
  
"Well love, a plan's a plan,"said Jack. Both girls nodded before saying their good byes and leaving the ship. On their way back to the Governor's house Sharma and Mandeep discussed how they were going to keep the house's other servant's busy so they would not notice Jack. It was risky, it was now common knowledge among all that the Commodore wanted Jack and who ever could produce him would be paid handsomely.  
  
"Are we going to tell Ruby about Jack?"asked Sharma.  
  
"No, no,"said Mandeep,"I think we'll leave her surprised." The two girls continued on to the house smirking knowing Ruby was going to feel completely stupid for her attitude when she seen Jack, they just had to make sure he was safe. 


	9. Chapter 8

Later that after a few drinks Ruby stumbled into her room. She had announced at dinner she was planning on leaving early. Her uncle had bombared her with questions over it but Ruby had simple brushed it off telling him she missed her mother and her home and felt a desperate need to go home and find a possible suitor before all the good men were taken. The Governor had tried to convince her to stay with the lure that Elizabeth would be deeply disappointed to come home and find her cousin gone, Ruby had countered it with the excuse that Elizabeth would understand. After dinner her uncle had finished up some work and Ruby had gone to the sitting room with Sharma for a few drinks of Brandy. Now as her mind swam slightly she had found it slightly odd that her maids had rushed her up to her room with extreme persistance but didn't bother with it. Slowly Ruby started to undress to get ready for bed, now that the Governor was back home and in charge of the house she didn't have to worry about people bursting into her room with inane problems or concerns. She could relax and take her time with things.  
  
Mandeep met Jack at the servant's enterance, quickly she hushed him as she rushed him away from the door and into a dark hallway.  
  
"Did anyone see you?"asked Mandeep in a hushed voice.  
  
"O'course not,"smiled Jack,"Ol'Jack never gets caught." Mandeep rolled her eyes as she looked at Jack in doubt.  
  
"And what would be your explanation for the last time you visited with the Commodore?"asked Mandeep. Jack looked sheepish for a moment as Mandeep pointed out his flaw. Mandeep didn't bother with his response, she quickly inspected the area to make sure it was clear, Sharma had most of the staff busy with instructions on preparing for Ruby's trip back home.  
  
"Aye love, but did the Commodore 'ver catch Ol'Jack?"asked Jack.  
  
"Shhh,"hissed Mandeep as she grabbed a hold of Jack's jacket sleeve and yanked him forward,"Keep your trap shut." Jack looked at the small woman pulling him around and snapping at him, he had been to India before but never had he encountered woman like Mandeep and Ruby there, 'they must keep them well hidden' thought Jack as Mandeep pulled him towards the stairs. The house as far as Jack could tell was empty but then the two maids must of been behind it since they house would have to be empty for Jack to get in, he had heard through his crew that the Commodore had placed a bounty on Jack's head but lucky enough for Jack any of the pirates lurking about Port Royal were just as wanted by the British Navy as he was, so his chances of getting turned in.  
  
"Now, get up those stairs, and be bloody quiet about it, if anyone knows you are here then you are as good as dead,"said Mandeep as her and Jack stood at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Yer a good one love, a real good one,"said Jack before kissing her cheek.  
  
"Just go,"hissed Mandeep. Jack nodded and started up the stairs, making sure to be as quiet as possible without alerting anyone. He was impatient to get up those stairs to Ruby, he had missed her and if she went home to India then he knew he'd be preparing the Black Pearl for an adventure out of Caribbean waters in an instant, even though the West India Trading Comapny was told to kill him on the spot, by any means necessary. Finally Jack reached the top of the stairs and seen Ruby's door. He looked around cautiously making sure he was alone, looking back down to the bottom of the stairs he could see Mandeep frantically waving for him to get moving. Jack nodded and walked over to Ruby's door, he would've knocked but he was sure she was in bed and if he knocked and made her get out of bed he'd never hear the end of it.  
  
Jack pushed the door open and casually walked in to Ruby's room that was lit by candlelight. As he pushed the door shut he was met with a shriek, looking over he seen Ruby scrambling as she grabbed for something to cover her naked body. Smirking Jack put a hand over his eyes but peaked out at her. As she turned cursing at him his smirk faded as he noticed a marking on her back that shouldn't be there.  
  
"For God's sake Sparrow knock,"cried Ruby as she pulled on her robe and tightly shut it,"This is not a bloody whore house. And bloody hell what are you doing here? Are you mad you will be caught."  
  
"What's that on yer back?"asked Jack ignoring her comment as she walked over to him.  
  
"What? Nothing,"said Ruby stopping in her tracks.  
  
"Aye ya a scar or something, no, ta big ta be a scar,"said Jack,"C'mere, lemme look at it."  
  
"No you will not,"said Ruby stepping back. Jack started towards her as she backed away from him wrapping her arms tightly around her chest.  
  
"C'mon love, I won't hurt ya, just wanna see what ya've got there,"said Jack.  
  
"It is nothing Jack,"said Ruby. Ruby quickly moved around the bed putting it between them. Jack looked at her with a curious expression, it was common for women to be shy about scars on their bodies but Ruby's was not a normal scar it looked like one he was all too common with. He looked at Ruby who was staring at him like she was his prey, her defenses were on high alert ready to make her escape.  
  
"C'mon love, nothin' ta be ashamed of. Ol'Jack's got lots of markins,"said Jack trying to convince her to let her guard down.  
  
"I said no,"Ruby's voice was full of determination. Sighing Jack stepped slightly towards the end of the bed and watched as Ruby took a step towards the bed ready to make her way over it. Jack stood still and raised an eyebrow to himself as he thought of an idea.  
  
"Okay love, ya needn't show it ta me,"said Jack holding his arms up in defeat, he waved his fist back and forth imitating a waving of a white flag. Ruby looked at him for a few moments flicking her eyes over him trying to decide if it was safe to trust him. Finally she nodded slightly and relaxed her muscles, Jack watched as she did then made a quick dash towards the foot of the bed. Ruby seen him and grabbed her robe and jumped on to the bed trying to crawl over it. Just as she was half way across she felt Jack's arms around her waist tackling her down to the soft bed on her stomach.  
  
"Jack,"squealed Ruby as she grabbed at the blankets and tried to wiggle out of his hold. Jack kept a firm hold on her as she started thrashing about trying to pull herself from his grip.  
  
"Ease down love,"grunted Jack as one of her feet kicked him in the side. Jack hauled his body over on the bed over top of Ruby's legs holding her bottom half down, he then grabbed ahold of her shoulder's and held her back down.  
  
"Jack let me go, I will bloody well kill you,"hissed Ruby still trying to break out of his grip. Jack ignored her protests and grabbed the back of her robe, he eased up his left knee and pulled the robe up her legs.  
  
"Jack no,"cried Ruby as her eyes started brimming up with tears, she knew he was going to she her back like it or not.  
  
Jack pulled her robe quickly aside and looked in silence at the mared skin. Ruby sharply breathed in as she admited defeat. He ran his finger over the scar on her lower left side of her back, she had been branded with the form of an 'R H', Jack immediately knew the brand, he had seen it before on a dead man. A dead man who died in vain of a legend. Ruby moved quickly to escape his hold but found he just tightened it as he sat there silently staring at her in disbelief. Moaning Ruby let tears fall from her eyes, she really had nothing else to do, she was in a powerless position.  
  
"Jack please,"whispered Ruby softly. Slowly Jack let up his hold on her letting her go, he had seen it well enough to know it was there. Ruby quickly scrambled to cover herself and take herself from her previous position.  
  
"Ya have the Hellstorm brandin',"said Jack as Ruby sat on the otherside of the bed not facing him.  
  
"It is just a hideous scar,"said Ruby as she wiped her tears, she damned the branding on her, it was the reason she never let anyone dress her for fear someone would find out. She felt the weight on the bed shift and Jack's muttering. He walked around the bed to face her.  
  
"Yer the jewel, yer real name is Ruby Hellstorm,"said Jack.  
  
"No,"said Ruby shaking her head knowing she was speaking a complete lie,"That branding, it was a mistake."  
  
"Sorry love but a brandin' such as this one ain't no mistake,"said Jack hunching down to her eye,"Yer Cap'n Hellstorm's daughter." Ruby sat silently looking away from him, Jack was the last person she was going to tell anything about her father to.  
  
"Ruby, I know, Hellstorm, he branded all his children,"said Jack,"So if the jewel was 'ver found, it'd be real."  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"asked Ruby.  
  
"Yer Hellstorm's jewel, Ruby, Ruby Storm, I dunno why I didn't think of it sooner,"said Jack. Ruby got off the bed and pushed past Jack as she walked over to the window and stared out of it.  
  
"Ruby, there 'ave been men searchin' the world for ya,"said Jack. Ruby turned violently looking at him, he knew the story and had found out her secret but had the wrong jewel in mind.  
  
"Fine, you want to know the truth,"spat Ruby angrily,"I am Robert Hellstorm's daughter, the last living Hellstorm, and this foolish curse has killed my whole family. And yes I do know men have been searching the corners of the world for me, and I know why, the jewel holds the key to the treasure my father had. Why do you think I changed my name, why do you think I live in India? My father hid me away he knew that out of all his children I would be the last one found, the only other person in this world besides my mother who knows is Irfann, he was hired by my father for my protection, he would lay his life on the line before I was found."  
  
"Where's the treasure?"asked Jack.  
  
"I don't bloody know, that is the incredibly stupid thing. My half brothers were killed because they did not know and neither do I,"said Ruby fibbing,"My father took that to the grave with him."  
  
"But ya just said the jewel holds the key love,"said Jack.  
  
"Yes well even if I did I would not tell you,"said Ruby wrapping her arms around herself,"I think you should leave Jack and not come back."  
  
"But why love?"asked Jack concerned he didn't know what he had done.  
  
"Because I'm just a liability to myself now Jack,"said Ruby as tears ran down her cheeks,"Can you honestly tell me that the treasure is not going to be on your mind everytime you look at me now? You are a pirate Jack and as much as I want to deny it, it is your nature."  
  
"Are ya tellin' me ya don't want the treasure?"asked Jack.  
  
"No, it is worthless to me,"said Ruby,"It has caused me nothing but loss."  
  
"Well then love, yer just as worthless ya don't know where it is,"said Jack as he watched her quickly wipe her tears away,"All ya are is the daughter is of a man I respected." Jack stepped in front of her and took her chin into his palm. His rough fingertips grazed her tear soaked cheek, her eyes looked away from him as she continued to stare out the window. Jack leaned over and shoved his face in front of her eyes forcing her to look at him. Ruby tried to keep a serious look on her face but as she seen Jack's cocky smirk she grinned and wiped her tears.  
  
"How did you get into this house without getting caught?"asked Ruby changing the subject.  
  
"Ol'Jack has his ways,"Jack was still holding her face in his hands,"And a couple o' little birdies." Ruby smiled, she should've known her meddlesome maids had something to do with this.  
  
"So ya know now love, ya've got pirate in ya,"said Jack.  
  
"I suppose I do,"said Ruby,"I also have royal in me as well."  
  
"Want a little more pirate in ya love?"asked Jack winking at her suggestively. Ruby looked at him slightly confused at first, she couldn't understand what he was on about. Jack seen her confusion and rubbed his lower half against her. Ruby's mouth dropped open as she caugh on to what he was suggesting. She pushed herself away from him and smacked him harshly on the arm.  
  
"My God Jack,"cried Ruby.  
  
"Oh c'mon love, dinna act so innocent, pirate lassies know all the ins and outs by yer age, usually have a few youngin's too,"said Jack.  
  
"Well for your information, I have two backgrounds in me, and I am sorry to inform you but I will choose my royal blood,"said Ruby.  
  
"Don't feel ta bad love, yer Will's in yer boots as well, his father was Ol' Bootstrap Bill,"said Jack,"Wonder how many more of ya well breds have pirates fer fathers."  
  
"Jack you cannot speak of this to anyone not even to Will or Elizabeth,"said Ruby,"My grandfather told society my father was a duke who was close to the family who was killed, my mother could never survive the scandal."  
  
"Neither could ya either love,"said Jack,"Ya'd be save no where."  
  
"That as well,"sighed Ruby,"I suppose this is almost a comical situation, in some eyes I should be hanging from a rope for my father's crimes but here I am living in high society."  
  
"Well I won't deny ya love, yer tough as rock ways can be explained now but love ya are noble,"said Jack,"Did ya ever met yer father?"  
  
"Of course,"said Ruby sitting on the edge of the bed as she looked up at Jack,"He would come to visit me in India against my grandfather's wishes, he was a very good father until he was killed, I was eleven."  
  
"And he ne'er told ya anything?"asked Jack.  
  
"Not at first,"said Ruby,"But I was young and I could never understand why my father would never come to visit at Christmas when my grandfather would come with Elizabeth and my uncle, it was a family affair or why my surname was Storm, my mother's was another and his was Hellstorm. I finally cornored him on his final visit and made him confess everything to me, and I met what was left of my half-brothers. After that my brothers were killed one by one then finally my father."  
  
"Are ya sure there were none other? Cause I hate ta say it love, but if there aren't ya are the jewel,"said Jack.  
  
"No, he had five sons from his wife and then me,"said Ruby,"I prayed no one would ever find out the truth."  
  
"No offense love but how were ya ever gonna hide that from a husband?"asked Jack.  
  
"I do not honestly know,"said Ruby softly looking down at her lap. Jack slowly walked over to the bed and took a seat next to her, cautiously he wrapped an arm around her and gentily pulled her to lean on him. He could help be nagged by the feeling that she was not being completely honest with him, her answers honest and met up with each other then only problem was the jewel had to know where the treasure was. Jack could understand her not wanting to tell him, he was a pirate after all but he knew the legend and Rob Hellstorm, he would not have branded his only daughter for no reason.  
  
"So yer goin' back ta India?"asked Jack quietly.  
  
"Um, that is the plan,"said Ruby,"Life here is well, life in India is less stressful."  
  
"Yer not stickin' around fer Will and Elizabeth?"asked Jack.  
  
"No,"said Ruby softly before sitting up away from him,"How did you know I was going back to India?"  
  
"As I said love, two lil' birdies visited me today,"said Jack. Ruby rolled her eyes as she realized her maids hadn't gone to visit the captain of her ship but the captain of the Black Pearl.  
  
"Do ya need company on yer passage back?"asked Jack.  
  
"Jack I am trying not to attract attention of pirates,"smiled Ruby.  
  
"I know love, I just wanna make sure yer all right,"said Jack before leaning over and kissing her forehead.  
  
"I am always okay, I have Irfann with me,"said Ruby trying to reassure him. They sat in silence, Jack had his eyes glued to Ruby, he was entranced by her. Ruby kept looking down at her lap stealing blushing glances at Jack. Moments later she felt his finger tips on her cheek pushing her face towards his, she was looking into his deep dark brown eyes. Suddnely she felt herself become extremely heated as she seen Jack move closer to her. Finally his lips were on hers, it was jarring to be kissing him, she had before, but it was moments like this that she wished her circumstances were different and her and Jack could be more.  
  
Ruby felt herself being pushed down to the bed with Jack's weight on top of her. She felt the warmth of his body on top of her's as their kiss deepened. Part of her mind told her to stop the kiss, they had already been in the present situation before and she knew of the consquences that would come from it. Jack's hand ran down her length to her hip where it rested, his other nestled itself behind her neck in the loose curls of her hair. Ruby had her arms wrapped protectively his around his neck holding him close, if she couldn't have him for long then for the time being she'd have him close.  
  
Slowly and reluctantly the kiss ended, Jack rested no more than an inch away from Ruby's lips as their warm breathe hit each other's faces.  
  
"Why did you risk your life coming here?"asked Ruby in a breathy voice. Jack looked at her, he looked as if he were trying to coming up with a new reason other than the one he had. Ruby's eyes rested on him, they were large and waiting for his answer.  
  
"Fer you love,"said Jack, he could only answer the question honestly. Ruby felt her cheeks flush with color, she glanced her eyes down. Jack rested his forehead on Ruby's, he knew he had to leave because if he stayed any longer their actions would progress.  
  
"I gotta go love,"whispered Jack softly. Ruby looked up at him alerted, she didn't want him to leave. She tightened her grip on him pocessively.  
  
"No, don't,"said Ruby pouting her lips slightly. Jack sat up slightly and looked down at her, did she know what she was getting into? He cared about her too much to let her do something she didn't want to do.  
  
"Love if I stay ya do know what'll be happenin',"said Jack, deep down inside he wanted her to say yes.  
  
"Aye,"smiled Ruby nodding. She leaned up and cupped his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers. Ruby could feel her heart pounding heavily in her chest as Jack's weight came back down on her. She felt his hand go under the small of her back and lift her up slightly, Jack moved them farther onto the bed, up to the middle of the pillows.  
  
She nervously smiled up at Jack before his lips came back down on her's. Ruby obliged and let his tongue enter her mouth to meet her's. Ruby wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, she could feel his warm rough skin underneath her hands as she ran her hands over the bare skin under his shirt, she wanted that skin against hers. She jumped slightly as she felt Jack's hand wander down her body to the sash on her robe, Jack noticed this and slowly pulled away from her lips. Silently Jack stared deep into her eyes making sure she knew she had control over the situation, she wasn't the usual whores he was use to, she was special and he wanted to give her everything. Ruby's breathes became more laboured as Jack slowly untied the sash.  
  
"It's alright love,"whispered Jack before kissing her jawbone. Ruby nodded and she inhaled sharply, the sash on her robe fell loose once Jack had the knot undone. Jack's pluse quickened as he stared down at her, her robe slightly overlapping, he felt like he was discovering the world's greatest treasure. Ruby held her breathe as she felt Jack pushing open the robe, she had never been this intimate with someone, especially a male. As she now laid naked with the roby only covering her arms she felt a twinge of self conciousness of having her body so exposed. Jack must have sensed it because he seemed to soak in her body with his eyes.  
  
"Yer goregous,"said Jack before kissing her collarbone. Jack kissed along her bone towards the middle then continued down her chest to the top of her breasts. Ruby sucked in a deep breathe as felt her nipple pucker, Jack's sloppy tender kisses trailed down to one of her hard pink nipples. A soft moan escaped Ruby's as she felt Jack's lovingly assault on her chest. No one had ever touched or stirred her in ways like this before, she wanted Jack's hands to explore more. She felt Jack's teeth softly scrap over her tender nipple as he sucked hungrily at it. Jack did not neglect her other breast, he molded and massaged it enjoying the lustful moans coming from Ruby.  
  
Ruby felt a burning sensation flood between her legs, she shifted anxiously as she felt the undeniable urge to be touched there. She felt Jack's assault on her breasts end and his lips press back down on her's. Jack ran his hand down Ruby's length as he felt her heaving chest touching against his. His finger tips grazed over stomach softly caressing her skin as his hand travelled down to her hips. Ruby felt a need for Jack's hand to touch her wet womanly areas, she felt his hand move over her hip then take rest on her upper thigh as she bent her knee up. Suddenly Jack's kiss left her lips, his forehead rested on Ruby's with closed eyes. Ruby was confused as he laid there still, ceasing all actions.  
  
"Jack,"Ruby's voice was a soft whisper. She was starting to worry she had done something wrong as she reached up and touched his cheek softly. Slowly Jack moved off of her putting a foot between them as he ran his hand over his eyes.  
  
"Jack, what is wrong?" Ruby sat up and looked at him ignoring she was naked accept for the robe that hung loosely off her shoulders. Jack looked at her regretfully, he wanted reach out and touch her but he knew he couldn't.  
  
"Jack, did I do something?"asked Ruby, she suddenly became self cautious, she pulled the robe tightly around herself. She didn't understand why Jack, the roguish pirate who had made more sexual suggestions to her than anything was now acting this way.  
  
"Ruby,"Jack's voice was weak and lost, it had never been this way before. A guilty concious was taking over, it was something he wasn't suppose to have as a pirate, no regrets. But he couldn't help it as he looked at the young beautiful girl next to him.  
  
"Ruby, I canna let ya do this,"said Jack trying to tame his body's reactions as he seen the confusion deepen in Ruby's face as she looked almost on the verge of tears.  
  
"Jack that is absurd,"said Ruby still trying to find some understanding.  
  
"Ruby, yer makin' a mistake here,"said Jack,"Think love, ya were the one who said ya wouldn't be engagin' in acts like this til' ya were a married woman."  
  
"And you said there were ways to hide it,"said Ruby, Jack looked painfully at her, she looked like an unthinkable goddess bathed in candle light with dark maple curls falling around her like a waterfall, her large eyes bore into Jack with a mixture of confusion and want.  
  
"Aye love, but I can't, it's not as our friend the Commodore would say proper,"explained Jack. Ruby shook her head incrediously trying to believe the words that were coming out of Jack's mouth. She blinked silently a few times before taking Jack's hand.  
  
"You said you risked being caught to come and see me, right?"asked Ruby as she gingerly rubbed her thumb in rythymically round circles on his hand as she held it.  
  
"Aye love,"said Jack.  
  
"And have I ever rejected you when we have been intimate?"asked Ruby.  
  
"No but love ya can't,"said Jack standing up pulling his hand away from Ruby's. Ruby watched as Jack paced away from the bed with a grimacing look on his face, she could see Jack's reason in not bedding her but she wanted it so what did it matter? Jack stood in the middle of the room before he turned and looked at Ruby who was sitting on the middle of the bed looking at him in confusion.  
  
"Look love I've gotta go,"said Jack,"Ya'll see this is fer the best." Ruby watched as Jack went over to the window and easily popped it open. Jack looked back at her once mentally kicking himself, she looked beautiful and had a look about her that just screamed seduction. Turning Jack back to the window he had climbed out once before Jack looked down before sighing inwardly he was going to have trouble climbing down especially with thoughts of Ruby on his mind.  
  
Ruby watched in almost disbelief as Jack started climbing out the window. Gasping to herself Ruby held her robe tightly around her as she quickly climbed off the bed and started walking towards the window. Jack glanced up at hearing Ruby's feet padding across the room. Before Jack could fully get out the window Ruby stood in front of the window.  
  
"Oh no you do not Sparrow," Ruby grabbed the front of Jack's shirt and tugged at him harsly. Jack hauled his one leg back into the room as Ruby jolted him. Once Jack was securely enough back in from the window Ruby forcefully pressed her lips to his, one of her hands still held the front of his shirt well her other hand ran over his cheek allowing her robe to carelessly fall open as she pressed her body against his. The kiss was passionate and heated. As they parted both were breathing hard in each other's arms, Ruby looked up at Jack with a slight smirk.  
  
"You are not leaving me like this,"said Ruby in a soft raspy voice,"You touch me like that and get me all heated then leave, I think not." Jack smirked at Ruby's words, it was pretty obvious to him now he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. In one swift quick movement Jack scooped up Ruby's legs over one of his arms as he supported her back with the other. Ruby giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and nuzzled her lips to his neck as Jack walked over to the bed with her in his arms. As they got to the bed Jack carefully set her back down on the bed, Ruby crawled up onto her knees on the edge of the bed to met Jack who stood there looking at her with lust filled eyes. Ruby pressed her lips to Jack's again, Jack ran his hands inside Ruby's robe over her body taking inch on her skin with his hands. He come feel Ruby's delicate soft hands moving quickly over his own body and before Jack knew it he could feel his jacket falling to the floor along with his pistols and sword. Jack kicked off his boots before climbing on to the bed pushing Ruby backwards into the pillows.  
  
Jack could feel Ruby purring under his hands as he felt her warm skin under his hands. Jack ran his hand up under her back and softly eased her up off the bed, he grabbed the robe with his other hand and carelessly pulled the clothing off her body, he disguarded the robe on the floor. Looking down over her body he soaked in every curve and inch of her. Jack was torn from his trance of staring at Ruby's body but her hands tugging at his shirt, Jack smiled as he moved and obliged to let Ruby pull the garment off of him. Ruby ran her hands over Jack's muscular chest, her fingertips grazed over his various scars outlining them. Jack almost shuddered at the feeling of her touch, it was so soft yet her presence was so great.  
  
"Are ya sure 'bout this love? This is somethin' ya can't change," Jack's voice was hoarse as he tried to keep his voice steady, he knew there was no point of asking the question because he was beyond the point of any chance of stopping.  
  
"I would not want to change it,"said Ruby smiling before she pressed her lips to Jack's again. Jack let one of his hands wander down her soft curved stomach and hips to her inner thigh. Ruby gasped slightly into Jack's mouth as Jack's hand neared her heated spot where she so badly wanted him to touch. Thrusting her hips slightly Ruby moved herself so Jack's hand went farther up her leg. Jack complied with her need and brought his hand up to her mound of curls, with one finger he lazily dragged his finger over her womanhood gaining a lustful moan from Ruby as she grabbed on to him. Jack teasingly massaged her sensitive skin with his fingers as his lips attacked her neck. Ruby moaned as Jack's gave her unspeakable pleasure she never knew she could have. As Jack slipped a finger into Ruby's warm tight walls her nails dug in tightly to his back as a gasp escaped her lips.  
  
Jack could feel her tightness, he remembered then she was a virgin and he couldn't be as careless as he was with the tavern whores. It dawned on Jack he hadn't been with a virgin since he was merely one himself and that was, too many years to count, ago. Feeling how tight and untouched she was Jack could barely contain himself. Curving his finger slightly he pulled his hand from her gaining another throaty moan as Jack could feel Ruby leaving marks on his back from her nails.  
  
Ruby felt lightheaded as she closed her eyes, her body felt like liquid from Jack. She could feel his weight swift and lazily she looked up and seen Jack quickly removing his pants. Suddenly her heartbeat quickened as she realized what was to come. Her body stiffened slightly nervously as she observed Jack's naked form, she had seen the male form before from her walk ins on Mandeep, she had even seen Jack before nude but now it was different. Jack could see her uneasiness build in her eyes.  
  
"Are ye okay love?"asked Jack softly as he ran his fingertips over her cheek. Ruby nodded as she smiled up at him.  
  
"Don't worry love, I'll try not ta make it hurt too much,"said Jack.  
  
"I know,"said Ruby as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. Jack gentily pressed his lips to Ruby's as he positioned himself to enter her. As he felt Ruby respond to the kiss Jack slipped a hand behind her to the small of her back, slowly Jack entered her. He could feel Ruby's surprise as she slightly jumped at the feeling. Jack held her tightly and tried soothing her by brushing his lips across hers, he could feel himself reach her barrier and knew he was now going to cause her pain. Jack waited until she had settled from the initial shock before forcefully kissing her to distract her. Ruby's pleasuring rush was soon replaced by a stretching pain as she felt Jack enter her fully, she cried out but was muffled by Jack's mouth. Jack held himself still as he softly massaged her lower back trying to calm her, pulling back from the kiss he could see Ruby's eyes glossing over with tears. Jack reached up and brushed away the tears brimming her eyes, Ruby smiled as she calmed her breathing and regained her grip on him.  
  
"I'm okay now,"said Ruby softly. Jack nodded and reached down, he ran his hands half way down her thighs then pulled her legs up around his hips. Slowly Jack started thrusting in to her as Ruby held on to him tightly. The pleasure came creeping back for Ruby as Jack's movements started touching her deep inside, naturally her hips started to buck to meet his thrusts eagerly wanting him to diver deeper. Ruby's moans were met by Jack's grunts as he showered her in kisses, her nails dug deeply into his back . Jack increased his speed as he felt Ruby start to tighten around him.  
  
Ruby could feel her heartbeat speed up as she felt as if she was floating off the bed, her grip on Jack was unbreakable as all her blood rushed through ther body. Her throaty moans filled the room as she pressed her head back into the pillows. Jack held on to her hips as he kept up with strong thrusts, he could feel himself reaching his peak as Ruby's walls gripped him tightly. He looked down and seen the look of bliss washing over her face. Jack buried his face in Ruby's neck as he gave his final thrust into her and released himself. Their breathing was heavy as they both came down from their high in each other's arms. Ruby could feel Jack's lips lightly on her neck as she held him closer to her.  
  
Slowly and reluctantly the two shifted positions and Ruby rested her head on Jack's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She could hear his heart beating rythymically as she sighed and closed her eyes, her legs ached a bit but she felt relaxed. Her breathe caught in her throat periodically as Jack's fingers grazed over the branding on her back. Ruby's mind drifted back to the scar, she felt good that Jack knew and hadn't pressed for "jewel" because she didn't want to have to leave him behind because he wanted too much. She looked over at her hand that rested next to her face, the hand her ring was on. Fingering the ring slightly she bit her lip, the diamond was too large on the ring, it made her hand look so small but she couldn't take it off for fear of loosing it.  
  
Breaking her from her trance on her ring Jack kissing her her hair, Ruby slowly looked up at him and smiled before softly pressing her lips to his. Jack ran his hand over her hair and down her back, his palm resting over her scar. Slowly Ruby pulled her lips back and carefully rested her head back on his chest before she wrapped her arms around his neck and held Jack closer to her as she started to drift off to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 9

Hi  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! and I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter it took me forever to write............and yea Jack and Ruby are together! Now things are gonna get good because Ruby told Jack the truth about herself in the last chapter but she didn't tell everything :) and in the next chapter they do something unexpected! Now on to reading and please pretty pretty pretty please review  
  
Justy!  
  
The next morning Ruby was rudely toren from her slumber by a pair of hands shaking her almost violently. Opening her eyes she seen Mandeep leaning over her with a frantic look on her face, creasing her brows Ruby looked over at Jack who was also disturbed by the maid.  
  
"Mandy,"hissed Ruby as she slowly sat up.  
  
"The maids are on their way,"said Mandeep,"And you two have slept far too late , do you realize what we have to do this morning?" Ruby sighed as she held the bed sheet to her chest and looked over at Jack casually smiled at her.  
  
"Sharma, take Ruby,"said Mandeep to the other maid who came rushing over with Ruby's robe in hand,"Take her straight to the bath." The two maids almost dragged Ruby out of bed and forced her into the robe. Jack watched as Sharma ushered Ruby from the room, Ruby barely knew what was happening to her as the maids almost threw the room into chaos.  
  
"A'right Jack up now,"said Mandeep yanking at the sheets.  
  
"What's the rush now love?"asked Jack as he rolled on to his side planning on charming the maid into leaving him be.  
  
"The maids are coming,"hissed Mandeep impatiently.  
  
"Aye just tell em' ta bugger off,"smirked Jack laughing.  
  
"That won't work when they find this," Mandeep pulled back all the sheets to the last one that Jack was laying on and pointed at the spots of blood on the bed where Ruby had been laying. Jack looked curiously at the blood then at Mandeep, in proper circumstances the wedding sheet was something a man would be proud to show off and that the maids were almost required to see.  
  
"They will know she is not a maiden anymore,"said Mandeep,"I need to disguard of these sheets immediately, and of you if you want to keep yer neck intact."  
  
"There ya go love, under estimatin' ol' Jack,"Jack smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows at Mandeep. She rolled her eyes as she gathered up the sheets from the bed and yanked them into her arms. Jack scrambled to grab one of the sheets away from Mandeep to cover himself up.  
  
"Modest now?"asked Mandeep as she let one of the sheets go,"Do not worry, I've seen what you've ta offer and I wasn't too impressed."  
  
"Well love, if I weren't mad fer yer mistress I'd be impressin' the skirts off ya love,"said Jack as he wrapped the sheet around himself and slid off the bed to find his pants,"Where did ya run off ta with the lovely lil' chit?"  
  
"Sharma took her to a warm bath,"said Mandeep as she took the final blood soaked sheet from the bed and tossed it in the pile of other linens she took off the bed,"We figured she might enjoy a nice warm bath to soothe her muscles otherwise she'll be walking around all day like she has been riding bare back."  
  
"That'd be a sight ta see,"said Jack as he fastened his pants and let the sheet drop to the ground.  
  
"Quite a sight until the Governor realizes the situation and you never see her again,"said Mandeep,"He'd have her sent to London and locked up never to see the light of day again."  
  
"Aye I know,"huffed Jack as he finished dressing and grabbed his weapons,"I'm not gonna do somethin' stupid." Mandeep simply raised an eyebrow as she finished stripping the bed of all the linens. Jack stuck his tongue out at her before he made his way over to the window.  
  
"Give my regards ta Ruby will ya,"said Jack. Mandeep nodded as she watched him.  
  
"And if she's got chance t'night tell 'er she's welcome on the black pearl,"said Jack as Mandeep nodded again,"Thanks love." Mandeep watched as Jack climbed out the window, she dropped her armful of linens and walked over to the window. She closed it and secured it as the bedroom door swung open. Mandeep turned to see the house maids come walking in with no reguard as to the state of the room.  
  
"Is knocking an unknown concept?"snapped Mandeep striding over to the linens to make sure the evidence was hidden beneath clean sheets. She didn't like the house maids, they were bitter old hens who insisted everything be done their way or not at all and they were constantly trying to gain gossip about their employeers.  
  
"Where is Miss Storm?"asked one of the maids ignoring Mandeep previous comment.  
  
"She is with Sharma,"said Mandeep hauling up a pile of sheets into her arms.  
  
"We were just coming to get those."  
  
"Well I'd perfer not to have strangers pawing at my mistress' bedding,"said Mandeep,"Now if ya don't mind ya'll be leaving this room."  
  
"We have to clean,"insisted one of the older maids, more like ya wanta snoop thought Mandeep.  
  
"I'll clean it,"said Mandeep with a determined look on her face,"Tis my responsiblity anyways."  
  
"But we,"  
  
"But you are leaving,"said Mandeep loudly. The stood stone faced as the maids reluctantly left the room. Once the maids were gone Mandeep quickly disposed of the linens in a corner to deal with them later. She rushed over ot the door and locked it before she went over to the side door of Ruby's room that lead to the bathing quaters where Sharma and Ruby were. Walking into the room she found Ruby sitting in a large porcelien tub full of warm water with Sharma sitting at the edge brushing her hair.  
  
"How was it?"gushed Mandeep as she rushed over to the tub where Ruby was smiling shyly. Ruby looked up at Mandeep with big bright eyes as she seen her maid's anxiousness.  
  
"I simply do not understand how women can deny themselves such pleasures,"whispered Ruby as a blush crept through her cheeks. Mandeep laughed as she crouched down to Ruby's eye level, she leaned over the edge of the tub to Ruby's ear.  
  
"He wants to see you tonight, you've been invited to his ship,"whispered Mandeep smirking. She knew Sharma would be anxious to find out what she had said. Mandeep pulled back and seen the smile appear on Ruby's lips.  
  
"Those ways of you spoke that make a man believe he has been your first,"said Ruby,"They really do work do they not?"  
  
"You'd better hope so,"smiled Sharma.  
  
"Do not worry,"said Mandeep,"You may not even need them." Ruby looked over at her maid in disbelief and slight confusion.  
  
"And what is that to mean?"asked Ruby.  
  
"Nothing,"said Mandeep as she stood up and started readying the towels for Ruby,"So will you meet with Jack tonight?"  
  
"I might,"smiled Ruby as she stood up and let her maid wrap her in the soft plush towel. Ruby held the towel tightly to her body as Sharma got her robe for her. Mandeep watched as the other maid left the room before smirking at Ruby.  
  
"How was he?"asked Mandeep. Ruby smiled as she looked down at her feet, before she looked up at Mandeep with a deep red blush creeping over her sheets.  
  
"Amazing, I was never aware a man could make you feel like that,"said Ruby,"You never told me how incredible you can feel.....down there." Mandeep snickered at the younger girl's modesty.  
  
"Well there was never a reason to tell you before,"said Mandeep,"You were always talking about that silly little idea of keeping yourself for the man you will marry." Ruby grimaced slightly at Mandeep's words as she remembered her reason for keeping herself.  
  
"I know,"sighed Ruby,"I'm going to feel guilty on my wedding night though." Mandeep rolled her eyes at Ruby before resting her hands on Ruby's bare shoulders.  
  
"Ruby, I am going to tell you something that many and I mean many women of your status know, chances are your husband will be miserable in bed, a complete disappointment. Why do you think so many men have mistresses? Their wives want nothing to do with them, some slag on the side will take them because they shower them in jewels and what not, their wives already get that,"said Mandeep quietly,"But if you can be with a man, even once who awakens every feeling in your body then you do it."  
  
"I do not see what the difference is,"said Ruby,"Men are men."  
  
"No, men like the Commodore, are stuck up, prude and full of themselves and have probably had no more experience than that of their own hand,"said Mandeep,"But men like Jack, they know a woman can get as much from the act as they can. And as much as if disgusts you to hear but a whore can always teach a man a thing or two especially when the man has been visiting them since he were a lad." Ruby looked at her maid skeptically before nodding and taking her explaination.  
  
"Then maybe Elizabeth had the right idea,"said Ruby.  
  
"Maybe, but somehow Mr.Turner did not strike me as the same kind of man as Jack,"said Mandeep smiling as Sharma walked back in with Ruby's robe. Sharma looked at the two girls suspiciously as she crossed the room with the article of clothing.  
  
"What are you talking about?"asked Sharma. Both Ruby and Mandeep smiled at Sharma, Ruby reached out and took her robe from Sharma before pulling it on and letting the towel drop to her feet.  
  
Jack walked up the gangplank from the doc to the ship and was met by an angry woman who looked ready to tear him apart. Sighing Jack nudge his hat a bit lower on his head hoping to avoid a tongue lashing.  
  
"Jack, where'd the hell 'ave you been?" Jack looked up and gave Anamaria his signature charming smile even though he knew it would not work on her. Anamaria was the only woman to ever be part of the Black Pearl's crew and Jack thanked God there were no more women around because Anamaria could raise hell for a hundred of them.  
  
"I was stuck on this blood ship,"spat Anamaria blocking Jack's escape route to his cabin,"You said you'd take over the night watch, and did ya? No."  
  
"I know love and I'm sorry,"said Jack holding his hands up to her,"Ya'll never 'ave ta do night watch again."  
  
"Doesn't matter Jack, ya've done this 'efore,"said Anamaria,"Where the bloody hell were ya? With some whore?"  
  
"I said I was sorry,"said Jack.  
  
"Answer me damn question, I canna believe ya dinna show up cause ya were with some bloody whore,"stressed Anamaria.  
  
"I was at the Govern'r's house,"hissed Jack quietly looking around to see if any one else was around.  
  
"You were where?"screeched Anamaria,"The Govern'r's? What the bloody hell were ya doin' there?" This caught the attentions of the crew on deck, especially Gibbs'.  
  
"He was with the Govern'r's niece,"said Gibbs.  
  
"Niece?" Anamaria was furious,"Are ya lookin' ta have us all hanged? The Govern'r's niece? Jack 'ave ya lost yer mind?"  
  
"No I 'aven't,"spat Jack before he stormed past Anamaria and into his cabin followed by Gibbs. Jack grabbed a bottle of rum sitting randomly on his desk. Gibbs watched as Jack uncorked the rum and downed a quater of the bottle.  
  
"She's right Cap'n, that girl is dangerous ta ya,"said Gibbs.  
  
"Ruby's ney a danger ta anyone but herself,"muttered Jack.  
  
"Ya do know they'll kill ya on the spot if anyone finds out ya've been spendin' the night with the lass,"said Gibbs.  
  
"Aye then I'll guess n'body'll be findin' out,"said Jack as he carelessly took a seat at his desk and looked up at his first mate,"Gibbs, r'member that ol' bugger in the bar who was rantin' about the Hellstorm jewel."  
  
"Aye the crazy ol' loon,"nodded Gibbs.  
  
"Wh't would ya be sayin' if I told ya he was right,"smiled Jack showing off his mouth full of gold. Gibbs looked at Jack cautiously as he heard his captain speak, _what had that woman done to his head?  
_  
"I'd tell ya yer was just as crazy,"said Gibbs. Jack laughed as he took another drink from his bottle of rum then threw his feet up on to the edge of the desk.  
  
"What'd ya know Cap'n?"asked Gibbs taking a seat in another chair across from Jack. He was curious about what Jack had to say.  
  
"Ol'Jack's stumbled across the jewel,"Jack's smirk was large as he beamed in self pride. Gibbs had a look of doubt across his face as he heard Jack's revalation, the jewel was just a myth.  
  
"Go on,"nodded Gibbs.  
  
"Not just yet mate, still got more work ta do on this one,"said Jack.  
  
"Ya just canna be sayin' somethin' like that and just leavin' a man,"said Gibbs.  
  
"Aye, ya'll know in good time,"said Jack,"But do me a favor mate, t'night make most o'the crew is aboard. We've got a guest who'll be needin' eyes watchin' out." Gibbs nodded as he stood up, he knew who Jack's guest was going to be and he wasn't in full support of it. He knew Ruby could mean trouble not just for Jack but for the whole crew, she was the Governor's daughter and it was one thing for the two of them to befriend each other but for Jack to be bedding her was another. Gibbs hoped none of the crew would ask the reason for being made stay on the ship because if they did there'd be no telling what would happen. 


	11. Chapter 10

That evening at dinner Ruby sat quietly with her uncle. She still hadn't made up her mind about staying in the Caribbean or going home. She really did miss her home and wanted desperatly to be back in India but Jack was here, she could've asked him to join her but she knew he would be in grave danger if he went back to India, he had been branded.  
  
"Have plans started on your trip home?" Ruby looked up at her uncle, he didn't want her to leave but he really couldn't argue with her, he wasn't her guardian.  
  
"Some,"nodded Ruby, she was lying but she didn't want to say something and feel obligated to stay with it. She felt a sense of anxiety, she couldn't wait until sunset so she could see Jack. Ruby could still feel Jack's hands on her, just the thoughts of his kisses trailing over her skin made her shudder. If she could have it her way she would've stayed all day in bed with the man, exploring each other's bodies.  
  
"Has Commodore Norrington found that man he was searching for?"asked Ruby, she found it amusing to hear about how the Commodore was so close to catching Jack.  
  
"Mr.Sparrow? No, unfortunately he has not but I have complete faith that the Commodore will arrest Mr.Sparrow and bring him to the justice he deserves,"said the Governor. Ruby almost started laughing at his confidence.  
  
"I'm sure he will,"said Ruby smiling.  
  
"Ruby, how would you feel about considering Commodore Norrington as a suitor," Ruby's smile disappeared as she almost choked on her food, Norrington? A suitor? Had hell frozen over? She looked at her uncle in pure disbelief.  
  
"No why?"asked Ruby,"Has the Commodore mentioned anything?" He had better not have or I will be sailing back to India immediately.  
  
"No he has not, I must confess it was an idea I have been toying with,"said the Governor,"He is a respectable man, your grandfather would approve."  
  
"My grandfather is dead,"said Ruby trying to hold back any rudeness from her voice,"I am sorry to say Uncle but I do not share you idea, I simply cannot imagine the Commdore as a suitor."  
  
"You mother did send word that you unsuccessful in finding a suitor in India,"said the Governor,"I believe she hoped you would find one here."  
  
"It would be nice to meet someone,"said Ruby,"But I could never imagine leaving India."  
  
"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made," Ruby almost rolled her eyes at her uncle's words.  
  
"I agree, but that is not one I am willing to make,"said Ruby,"But it is not a subject to worry about, everything will happen in it's own good time." The rest of the meal was eaten in silence as Ruby thought about her uncle's words. She knew her mother was pressuring her to marriage and she knew she was coming to the age were it was expected but she just hadn't met a man to her liking. The men she met were either dominairing expecting her to sit idly by like a doll just smiling or were completely full of themselves believing their were God's gift to women. Ruby wanted a challenge, someone who could meet her in wits and keep her on the edge.  
  
After eating Ruby excused herself claiming she was tired. She fled up to her room where Mandeep was waiting for her. As she entered her room she looked at her maid with annoyance. Mandeep looked up from her folding as Ruby flung herself on the bed.  
  
"He wants me to marry the bloody Commodore,"cried Ruby buring her head in the pillow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My uncle told me tonight he has been toying with the idea of me marrying Commodore Norrington,"said Ruby sitting up on the bed to look at her maid who had pushed aside folding Ruby's laundry.  
  
"Well that's unlikely to happen since ya slept with Jack,"said Mandeep.  
  
"It is unlikely to happen period,"stressed Ruby running a hand over her face,"My uncle seems determined to have me married before I go home India."  
  
"What have you said?"asked Mandeep.  
  
"I told him I was not going to marry the Commodore, nor would I marry a man from here,"said Ruby,"I am going to marry a man in India, I will not be uprooted and moved to this place because I marry some stubborn man who decides he wants to live in the Caribbean."  
  
"Or you could marry a man who would uproot for you,"said Mandeep.  
  
"And what man am I going to find who would move half way around the world for his wife?"asked Ruby.  
  
"I could think of one,"said Mandeep. Ruby rolled her eyes as she knew who her maid was talking about.  
  
"And I could just see my mother's expression when I came home with Jack,"said Ruby,"I try to avoid scandal, not dive head first into it."  
  
"So you are just using him?"asked Mandeep as she went back to the folding she had to do.  
  
"No, we were both merely enjoying the company of each other,"said Ruby,"And all this talk of marriage is absurd, Jack's a pirate he does not marry." Mandeep nodded as she silently went back to her folding. Ruby laid back on her bed and stared at the fire place that was softly crackling. It was too early for her to leave since the house was still wide awake and it was still daylight. She couldn't believe her maid, Jack a married man, it was laughable. Marriage didn't worry her that much, if worse came to worse there were a few suitors back home she could settle for. If it came right down to it she could always go to London and visit the ton, find herself a wealthy suitor and settled down.  
  
Jack sat on the edge of the Black Pearl watching the dock with a bottle of rum in his hand. The crew found it odd that Jack would be sitting in such a place but none said anything of it on advice from Gibbs who watched Jack carefully. Gibbs knew Jack was waiting for Ruby, he himself had to admit he could see Jack's attraction to the young girl, she was beautiful and fresh, unlike the tavern whores who were usually past their prime no matter how old. Jack's comments of Hellstorm's jewel also plauged his mind, how could Jack have found something that wasn't real? As far as Gibbs knew all the Hellstorm's were dead along with any jewel, which was now just known as a myth.  
  
"Who's Jack waitin' fer?" Gibbs turned to see Anamaria standing behind him.  
  
"Aye ya know who he's waitin' fer,"said Gibbs.  
  
"That bloody chit is bad news,"said Anamaria,"I've heard she's been flitterin' 'roun town with the Commodore. We're all gonna end up in the gallows cause o'her."  
  
"Aye well she's thrown the Commodore off o' Jack's scent,"said Gibbs,"Don't think it's her who we's should be worried 'bout, it's those who'd be takin' care o' her."  
  
"Still the same,"spat Anamaria,"Why can't he just slag off with some whore?"  
  
"If I tell ya sometin' that's gonna get us outta here soon will ya shut yer mouth?" Gibbs looked at the stubborn woman who's interest was now perked. Usually Gibbs wouldn't have betrayed Jack's word and told anyone something that was said between them but Anamaria was mad and she was a loyal member of the Pearl plus she would do anything including keeping her mouth shut for treasure, especially Hellstorm's jewel.  
  
"Jack's found Hellstorm's jewel,"whispered Gibbs making sure none of the other crew members heard.  
  
"He what?"screeched Anamaria not believing her ears.  
  
"Shhh,"hissed Gibbs grabbed his arm and pulling her off to a quiet corner,"Keep yer voice down."  
  
"Hellstorm's jewel?"whispered Anamaria knowing Gibbs would correct her.  
  
"Aye, he didna tell me much but he's said he's found it and he needs more time on it,"said Gibbs.  
  
"More time?"asked Anamaria confused.  
  
"I dunno what he means but it's Hellstorm's jewel, so ye know it won't be much more time. Jack'll be wantin' to disappear with it as soon as possible,"said Gibbs. He watched as Anamaria's face changed from confused to a smile.  
  
"Do ya think the girl's got sometin' ta do with it?"asked Anamaria.  
  
"Are ye daft woman? Ye've heard the story of the jewel, where the bloody hell would she fit in?"said Gibbs,"She's a bloody noble, Jack's just dalling with the chit. Not many o'men are gonna turn down the chance at a maiden, especially a noble one."  
  
"I don't want ta bloody well know about that,"spat Anamaria before walking away from Gibbs. Gibbs looked over at Jack who was still silently sitting on the edge of the ship. He hoped he told Anamaria the truth and they weren't spending too much more time in Port Royal.  
  
Jack spotted a large floppy tan colored hat making it's way through the dock. He smiled as he knew it was Ruby, no other woman who would dare spend time at the docks could gracefully walk the way she did. Slowly he flung his legs around to the deck side of the ship and stood up with the bottle of rum in his hand. Without a word to the crew he walked over to the gangplank and walked down to the dock, his feet almost missing the long piece of wood keeping him from the water. Jack could hear the lewd and loud comments being made about Ruby as she walked towards the Pearl, ignorant of the other men around. He could see her face peer out from under the hand as she smiled at him. Ruby didn't look her usual elegant self, she wore a dull maid's dress of cornsilk blue that barely touched any of her curves, the only thing she was missing was an apron overtop of her skirt. The hat she wore covered her face, her hair was in two braids each framing her face, she was barely recognizable, she just seemed like a common servant.  
  
"It appears I am a much wanted commodity,"smiled Ruby as she approached Jack. She could see Jack's eyes light up as she smiled at him.  
  
"Aye, but don't worry love if a hand is laid on ya it'll be a hand lost,"said Jack.  
  
"Does that rule apply to you as well?"asked Ruby raising an eyebrow to him as he snaked an arm around her waist. Jack grinned and mumbled something as one of the men on the dock shouted out to him.  
  
"Hey, how much ya want ta be handin' her over?" Ruby turned and looked at the poor excuse for a man that was talking to Jack. Jack protectively moved Ruby behind him and stood between her and the man.  
  
"Not a bloody piece, she's not fer sale ta anyone,"said Jack, his hand gripping the handle of his sword. The man took a moment before taking Jack's words serious and wandering off to his own business. Slowly Jack turned around to Ruby who was smiling adoringly at him.  
  
"C'mon love,"said Jack gentily stearing Ruby towards the gangplank. The two of them quietly walked up to the deck to be met by a silent crew who were staring at Ruby who was awkwardly blushing.  
  
"Get back ta work the lot of ya,"hollered Jack before taking Ruby to his cabin. Ruby walked into Jack's cabin, it was the same as it was the last time she came. Slowly she inspected the cabin as Jack found her a bottle of rum. Maps were everywhere along with bottles of rum, empty and full.  
  
"Here ya are love,"said Jack handing her a bottle of rum. Ruby grinned as she accepted the bottle from him and brought it to her lips. Jack watched as she took a drink from the bottle then walked over to the desk and took a seat in Jack's chair.  
  
"That's my chair love,"said Jack nodding to the chair.  
  
"Really?"asked Ruby glancing over the chair,"Seems I am occupying it."  
  
"I can see that love,"said Jack smirking as he swayed over to the desk and leaned on it. Ruby smiled cheekily as she grabbed her skirts in one hand and kicked her feet up onto the desk next to Jack. Her skirts fell back slightly resting on her mid-calf. Jack took a long lingering glace of her legs before moving up the rest of her body.  
  
"Not yer usual form o'dress love,"said Jack questioningly.  
  
"Mandy thought it would be best if I not stand out,"said Ruby,"Irfann and the fancy dresses were left back home."  
  
"Aye I noticed love, yer guard wasn't with ya,"said Jack.  
  
"I had to leave him, those nosy servants at the house would know I was gone if Irfann was not there,"explained Ruby,"So I would assume your escape from the house was as successful as mine."  
  
"As always love,"smirked Jack. Ruby looked up at Jack with challenge in her eyes as she brought the bottle of rum up to her lips. A playful smile danced over her lips as she stared up at Jack. It was easy for Jack to see now she had pirate in her blood, she had an cockiness to her that drew in mystery like she always had something up her sleeve.  
  
"So how do you plan on entertaining me tonight?"asked Ruby.  
  
"I've got a few ideas on how I could entertain ya love,"Jack raised his eyebrows as her suggestively as Ruby giggled slightly at him.  
  
"I am quite sure you do Sparrow,"said Ruby taking her feet down from the desk and standing up in front of Jack.  
  
"'Member love that's Cap'n Sparrow." Ruby pressed her lips together in a slight smile as she looked up at him.  
  
"Well then Sparrow, if you would like to entertain me between the sheets of your bed then I would suggest you entertain me beyond the walls of your cabin,"said Ruby softly before she pressed her lips to Jack's, her tongue teasingly toyed with his giving him limited access to her mouth before she pulled away. Jack looked at her with surprise and disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"What'd ya have in mind love?"asked Jack.  
  
"A variation of what you have in mind Sparrow,"Ruby held up her bottle of rum carefully swirling it,"Remember the saying, gifts are nice but liquor is quicker." Jack raised his eyebrow as he watched her take a slight drink from the rum bottle. Slowly Jack grinned as he took Ruby's hand and stood up from the desk.  
  
"Okay love, ya'll get what ya want,"said Jack before leading her to the door of the cabin. As they came to the door Jack stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Are ya sure love? Cause that bed o'there is lookin' pretty invitin',"said Jack taking his hand from her's and snaking it around her back,"And ol'Jack here ta is pretty invitin'." Ruby smiled innocently up at him as he pressed her body against her's.  
  
"Then we shall RSVP for later,"said Ruby before kissing Jack's cheek and pulling from his grasp. Jack grimaced as he realized his attempts were no good.  
  
"Fine then love,"said Jack,"But I've gotta be warnin' ya, yer goin' inta a world tonight where yer worth is unspeakable so no matter how drunk ya be ya don't mention yer name ta nobody."  
  
"You are the first person in twenty years I have spoke of it to, I rest assure I can keep my mouth shut,"said Ruby. Jack's eyes wandered down to her hand to see if she was wearing her ring she always wore but found her hand bare. He was relieved she didn't wear the ring because it would make her stand out completely and pose as a threat to them.  
  
Jack lead them out of his cabin on to the deck to his crew that stood as a silent audience watching the two of them walk towards the gangplank. Ruby ignored the stares from the crew, Jack glanced over her as she held her head high with a slight smile on it. He knew Ruby knew that if his crew knew who she really was they would be welcoming of her and she had the birthright to stand among them.  
  
"Back ta work with ya,"shouted Jack as they came to the long board of wood leading from the ship to the dock. He helped Ruby step up to it then held a gentle hand at her hip as they walked down to the plank where they were met by a whole new sea of eyes watching them. It was a wonder to Jack that Ruby made it through the dock safely as he seen some of the men who were there. Instinctively Jack pulled Ruby close to him guarding her like a lioness with a cub. Ruby snickered slightly at Jack as he wrapped a protective arm around her making it known she was his and not to be bothered.  
  
"You are simply adorable,"smiled Ruby. Jack looked down at Ruby who was looking at him with glowing eyes. Normally such pocessiveness would bother Ruby but with Jack it was different, she wanted him to be protective of her and shield her from harm. 


	12. Chapter 11

After hours of drinking and spouting off Jack and Ruby started to make their way out of the tavern. The tavern was empting out as men were finding their whores for the night or elsewhere to spend the night. Ruby had her arms wrapped around Jack's neck trying to keep herself up, Jack's arm was firmly planted around her waist holding her close as not to throw off the balance of their weight and send them both tumbling to the ground.  
  
"Where ta love?"asked Jack as they exited the building out to the cold evening air. Jack knew as they left a number of eyes were on them. Throughout the evening Ruby had been proposition many times by many men offering more money than Jack, jewels and promises.  
  
"Ta bed,"slurred Ruby before smacking her lips against Jack's cheek. Jack smirked as he tightened his grip on Ruby, his mind was filled with thoughts of what was going to happen when he got Ruby back to the Pearl and into his cabin. Ruby took one of her arms from Jack's neck and reached over for the bottle of rum Jack held in his free hand.  
  
"Nah love, ya've had too much o' this tonight love,"said Jack holding the bottle out of her reach.  
  
"Please Jack?"cooed Ruby stumbling over her feet slightly, she tightened her grip on him.  
  
"Now love, ya drink ta much o' this and I'll have nothin' ta to in bed with ya,"said Jack. Ruby pouted as she gave up on the rum and drew her attention to Jack. Softly she pressed her lips to Jack's earlobe taking the soft skin between her lips. Jack bit back a groan as he tried to concentrate on getting the two of them back to the Pearl. Ruby's tongue ran over his ear to his lobe then to his neck where she laid a series of kisses on him.  
  
"I'm glad you missed the wedding,"said Ruby as she stumbled trying to keep up with Jack. Jack brought his bottle of rum to his lips before he responded to Ruby's drunken babble.  
  
"And why's that love?"asked Jack as he tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Because I wouldn't have met you and thrown you out of the house,"laughed Ruby. Her feet got caught up in the hem of her skirt, her legs lost balance and Ruby fell to a dead weight. Jack felt the extra weight on his side as Ruby grabbed onto her shoulders before she went down to the ground.  
  
"Easy there love,"grunted Jack as he pulled her back up.  
  
"Opps,"giggled Ruby. Jack kept his arm around her guiding her along trying to keep her from falling again. Ahead of them Jack could see a commotion at a tavern, he was confident that wouldn't encounter any problems but he didn't want to risk anything with Ruby.  
  
"We should've gone there,"slurred Ruby as she noticed the tavern as well.  
  
"Shhh love,"hissed Jack as he guided them over to the shadows. Slowly Jack tried to see what was going on in the tavern. He came to a stop just before the tavern across the road, both him and Ruby stood silently watching.  
  
"There's a red jacket,"said Ruby softly pointing vaguely at the tavern. Jack squinted as he tried to find what Ruby was talking about. Then abruptly the front doors of the tavern burst open and a wall of drunken men and sailors came pouring out along with the Commodore's men.  
  
"Bloody hell,"muttered Jack as the commotion poured out onto the street without mercy. Shouting filled the air , the Commodore was raiding the tavern, more than likely looking for Jack. He dropped his rum bottle and pushed on Ruby getting her to move, getting out of there as soon as possible was neccessary. Confused Ruby looked around trying to figure out what was going on as Jack pulled her along. Jack had his hat pulled down far so no one could recognize him.  
  
"What's going on?"asked Ruby as the chaos happened around her.  
  
"Just c'mon love,"hissed Jack before he walked straight into hard body. Jack didn't bother to look up but pulled Ruby into him to shield her. Just as Jack had gotten a few feet before he felt a hand grab his arm to hault him. Jack looked down and seen the cuff of a navy jacket, looking up and over his shoulder he seen one of the Commodore's men looking at him, his eyes widened as he realized who he was holding.  
  
"Ja-Jack Sparrow,"stuttered the solider pulling his hand away from Jack.  
  
"As always,"grinned Jack before looking over at Ruby who almost had her back turned towards the man so she would not be recognized. Jack knew he was on risky grounds acknowledging the man, especially one of the Commodore's men. He tried to read the man's face to see what he was going to do about recongizing him as Jack Sparrow. Ruby practically had her head buried in Jack's chest as she prayed the man would not cause a scene with them.  
  
"Jack Sparrow," Jack silently cursed as the man started screaming out his name drawing attention from more of the navy men.  
  
"Run love, now,"hissed Jack before he grabbed Ruby's arm from around his neck. Jack started to run dragging Ruby behind him who was violently jolted to a sobering moment as her feet practically flew from the ground. Her free hand grabbed at her skirts as she concentrated on keeping her legs moving as Jack lead them through the still chaotic crowd.  
  
Behind them the Commodore's men started following as being alerted that Jack Sparrow had been found. On normal circumstances they would've shot but the Commodore had made a personal request that Jack come in alive, so he could be hanged. Shouts from the Commodore's men filled Jack's ears as he manuevered about people trying to put distance between them and the men chasing them. Ruby's struggling held them back but there was nothing Jack could do about it but hope pulling her along would help.  
  
"Hurry love," as he dodged around a couple of drunkards arguing. Ruby felt like her body was falling apart, her feet were numb as she wobbly ran behind Jack, her surroundings were flying past her in a blur.  
  
"Stop right there Jack Sparrow," Ruby looked over her shoulder at the group of men chasing them, she knew that if they were caught she wouldn't be in trouble, it would take a lot of digging for them to pin aiding a fugitive on her but the Commodore wouldn't dare accusing a relative of the King's of such a crime, Jack on the hand would hang without a second thought.  
  
Her knuckles were turning white as she held her skirts up as high as she could in one hand, the streets were winding and lost as Ruby tried to match Jack's pace as they rounded a corner. Some of the drunkards from the tavern that had been raided had unknowingly held up the Commodore's men giving Jack and Ruby a good head start.  
  
One Ruby's skirts slipped from her hand falling down to her legs. Without thinking Ruby reached down to grab it, her skirts all fell down barring her legs from free movement. As she tried to grab the skirts again she lost her balance and went tumbling forward with only Jack's hand on her arm to keep her from falling face first.  
  
"Jack,"cried Ruby as Jack dragged her a couple of feet not realizing she had fallen.  
  
"C'mon love, we haventa got time,"huffed Jack grabbing her other arm and hauling her to her feet. Ruby glanced behind her to the soilders then in front of them as Jack started to pull her along again. A large brown building caught her eye as they neared it.  
  
"Jack over there,"breathed Ruby nodding to the building as she held her skirts more securely. Without asking why Jack lead them over the building Ruby had pointed to. They made their way up the small set of stairs to the front doors and Jack rammed his shoulder into them opening them forcefully.  
  
Once inside Jack slammed the door shut as he let go of Ruby who leaned her back against the one closed door. The building was dimmly lit with candles that were scattered all around. Through deep uneven breathes Ruby hissed a word Jack barely caught.  
  
"Sanctuary."  
  
"What love?"asked Jack as he looked down at her.  
  
"Say it Jack,"whispered Ruby as she looked at him,"Say it." Jack took a careful look around, they were in a church, a place Jack didn't feel exactly comfortable in. The peuws were empty though the candles still burned, directly in front of them at the alter was priest's stand along with the congration area and the choir's stands.  
  
"Jack, say it,"said Ruby,"Say sanctuary."  
  
"Aye, but love,"started Jack.  
  
"Say it,"demanded Ruby grabbing on to his arm. Jack looked at her doubtfully, before glancing around again, he rather would have taken his chances with the Commodore's men.  
  
"Love this isn't a good idea,"said Jack.  
  
"Fine,"huffed Ruby pushing herself away from the door and keep balance on her own. Jack watched as she tried to keep herself up right as she took a few steps forward and quietly glanced around. Niether of them were sure if the Commodore's men had seen them go in but there was nothing they could do. Jack stepped away from the door and followed Ruby through the middle aisle of the church . He sat on the end of pews, and reached into his coat pocket for his "spare" bottle of rum. Ruby watched as he uncorked the bottle and drank a quarter of it before offering it to her. Sobered up from the sudden run she took the bottle and drank from it as well.  
  
"C'mere love,"said Jack pulling Ruby down to his lap. Ruby sank down into Jack's lap and leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"That enough excitement fer ya love,"asked Jack softly,"enough ta continue the fun back at the boat?" Ruby smiled as she hand the bottle of rum back to Jack. She snuggled up to Jack's warmth the candlelight relaxed her senses.  
  
"Of course Jack,"whispered Ruby resting her head on his shoulder,"but I do not think we will be leaving here soon."  
  
"Aye, we'll be okay,"said Jack,"the Commodore'll never catch ol'Jack."  
  
"Jack, you have sanctuary here, take advantage of it,"said Ruby. Jack held back a shudder as Ruby's warm breathe danced against his neck. He knew Ruby was right, especially if he wanted to keep her safe and out of harm's way. Even though he wasn't thrilled over the fact that they were taking shelter in a church he would do it for Ruby. Jack craved how Ruby always looked for protection in him, no matter how loud or strong she could be around him she always made him feel like he was needed. It was a feeling that whores and tavern wenches couldn't give him.  
  
The two of them sat there in each other's arms silently exchanging the bottle of rum til it was finished and Jack disguarded it next to them on the bench. The alcohol was affecting Ruby more than Jack as she felt light weight and her head swam with no clear thoughts.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" The soft gentle voice invaded the silence drawing Jack's attention up to the alter. There stood an elderly man in black carefully looking at the two who sat relatively towards the back. Jack nudged Ruby slightly to garner her attention as well. Ruby looked up doey eyed as she looked at Jack then to where Jack was looking at the alter.  
  
"Are you okay?" the elderly man came closer to them but was cautious of Jack. Ruby looked confused and stunned as she watched the priest coming over to them. The priest looked them over as he got closer to them, he assumed correctly about Jack but mistook Ruby for a common whore. He could clearly see they were drunk but could not understand why there were in a church of all places. Both of them look shocked like they didn't know what to say, the priest had an idea as he seen none of them looked to be too threatening just drunk.  
  
"Why are you here?"asked the priest as he stood in front of them. Ruby opened her mouth to speak, she wasn't going to tell the priest they were there for Jack's sanctuary, even though she was suppose to she didn't want to have to explain to him the situation. The priest seen Ruby's speechlessness and Jack's unwillingness to speak.  
  
"Do you have names?"asked the priest in a calm soothing voice.  
  
"Ruby,"Ruby's voice was squeaky and sharp as she pushed her name from her lips.  
  
"Cap'n Jack Sparrow,"smirked Jack. Ruby tried to pull herself together properly for the priest but her body was too heavy, the alcohol was wreaking his consquences on her.  
  
"I am Reverend Cullary,"the old priest looked at Jack's hand that was resting suggestively low on Ruby's hip, never mind the fact she was sitting on his lap,"Why have you come to the house of God?"  
  
"To um, well, uh, to, well to uh,"stuttered Ruby trying to collect her words before she looked over at Jack who was in the same position as her.  
  
"Well ya see here uh, Rever'd,"said Jack slowly,"we're here for san." The priest cut Jack off before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Oh young lady it is okay to admit you are looking to elope,"the priest seen Ruby's scarlet cheeks from a mixture of the alcohol and her embrassment of stumbling for words and mistook it for shyness.  
  
"Elope?"asked Jack.  
  
"You are looking to elope are you not? In the eyes of God, only a husband can touch his wife such as you are without sin,"said the priest not understanding the situation and hoping he could "save" them from a life of sin. Ruby's mouth dropped as she was so lost in her mind the words the priest was saying were vaguely making sense.  
  
"Elope? Like marry?"asked Jack.  
  
"What?" Ruby was still in disbelief.  
  
"That is why came here?"pressed the priest. Jack looked at Ruby who didn't look like she fully understood what the priest was saying to them. He knew saying no to the older man would probably require an explanation, one that would out Ruby and his situation because at that moment she did not look like the Governor's niece and a blood relative of the King.  
  
"Elope?"asked Jack again. The priest applied more pressure he looked on expectantly at Jack who left abandoned almost as Ruby had succumbed to the alcohol. Jack looked doubtful as he stared up at the olderman.  
  
"It would only be proper,"said the priest trying to coax Jack to the idea,"This repuatation is not one for a lady." Jack looked over at Ruby as the priest nodded at her, suddenly an idea entered his mind. Ruby had expressed her concerns about find a husband to Jack, she had worried she was too old then the night they spent together happened, Jack had taken away the only thing she felt she had to offer in marriage. Even though Jack knew she was filling her head with absurd ideas he now had an idea to fix it.  
  
"Ya'll marry us?"asked Jack.  
  
"Of course,"nodded the priest smiling,"I will just have you come up to the alter." The priest turned and walked away from Jack to the front of the church well Jack nudged Ruby.  
  
"C'mon love, up and at 'em,"whispered Jack helpping Ruby to her feet. Ruby stood up on wobbly legs as she leaned her hand on Jack's shoulder for support.  
  
"Where are we going?"asked Ruby.  
  
"Up ta the front here,"said Jack standing up as well,"Ya wannabe gettin' married love?".  
  
"Sounds good,"slurred Ruby leaning on Jack. He balanced Ruby's weight on his side as the two of them walked up to the alter where the priest was. The two of them slowly made their way up to the priest, Ruby's eyes absently wandered around the chruch settling on candle flames that hypnotized her. Jack's arm was firmly planted around her waist keeping her up right and close to him.  
  
As they approached the priest Jack smiled down at Ruby, he was convinced he was doing the righ thing. Ruby looked up at Jack with a large loopy smile on her face as she leaned her weight on to him.  
  
"This is a certificate of marriage,"said the priest holding a sheet of paper up,"My signature is here, I need both of you to sign here." The priest pointed to the black ink of his title then to the area designated for Ruby and Jack's.  
  
"Love, ya wanna be signin' yer name there?"asked Jack pointing out the space for Ruby.  
  
"Sure,"smiled Ruby as she leaned forward and took the pen from the priest that he had dipped in the ink well for her. Sloppily she penned her name to the paper then looked up at Jack for approval. Jack nodded at her then took the pen from her, he leaned down and scribbled his signature on the paper then looked up at the priest who was smiling as he opened his bible and began to speak.  
  
A/N  
  
Now about the church stuff, I know there was a sanctuary rule, there still is informally in some cases but I am not going to pull out my old historical law notes to be historically correct because I wore the jist of it. As for the certificate of marriage, I'm assuming they had them back there and based on what I've learned in English history, the church would be in charge of all sanctities of marriage including a certificate...............I just wanted to clear up things, it's ficition which meaned it's my world and I call the shots! If I'm not correct on every little detail then :P  
  
Thanx for reading! and I love the reviews so keep em' coming! 


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning Ruby slowly lifted her heavy eyelids to be met by unforgiving sunlight streaming in through the windows. She moaned loudly as she snapped her eyes shut and buried her face in the pillow. She knew she wasn't in her own bed, the surface she was lying on wasn't as soft and the sheets were thinner. Breathing in deeply her nose was invaded by the stench of stall alcohol and sweat, her body felt like she had a ton of bricks laying on her. Ruby opened her eyes again and looked down at herself, she was still in her dress from the night before it was just a pile of wrinkles now. She looked around room she was in and was able to identify it as Jack's cabin, now she knew where the stall odor of rum was coming from. Leaning her head back into the pillow she felt her arm brush past something warm, she looked over and seen Jack passed out next to her.  
  
Ruby groaned as she felt how sticky her body was, slowly she pushed herself up as she felt the pounding in her head. She held a hand to her forehead as she naeseau rush over her, 'oh god I feel like I am dead' thought Ruby as she heard a knock at the cabin door.  
  
"Not so loud,"hissed Ruby before she hit Jack's arm trying to wake him up. Jack groaned at her touch and rolled over content on staying asleep. The knocking pounded through the room again as Ruby crinched.  
  
"No, go away,"Ruby hissed again as she looked over at the door in hate. Whoever was knocking at the door was not going away and Ruby only had one way to get rid of them. Slowly she moved her legs straightening out her skirt, Ruby leaned over and grabbed the middle of her skirt and pulled it up so she could throw her legs over the side of the bed to the floor.  
  
"I am coming,"stressed Ruby as she found her balance and pulled herself upright. Taking a deep breathe she made her way over to the door trying not to get the sunlight streaming through the windows in her eyes. As she came to the door the knocking sounded again, Ruby briefly closed her eyes as the knocking seemed to vibrate right through her.  
  
Slowly she pulled open the door to find Mr.Gibbs and a younger boy standing at the door. The boy looked sheepishly at the ground, it was easy to tell he was uncomfortable, Gibbs on the other hand was trying to keep a large grin off his face.  
  
"Jack will not wake up,"rasped Ruby leaning against the door.  
  
"I'm awake,"groaned Jack drawing the attention of the three at the door. Jack's appearace confirmed to Ruby that nothing sexual had gone on the previous night, both were still in their clothes and looking worse for wear. She wasn't sure if she was relieve or upset that nothing had gone on.  
  
Jack slowly pulled himself from the sweat soaked sheets and stumbled over to the door where his first mate and the boy stood with Ruby. He looked Ruby over who looked like she had been to hell and back, her hair was still in braids but they were messed up and stray hairs were everywhere, she had large black rings under her eyes and she smelt no better than Jack did.  
  
"Yer lookin' lovely love,"grunt Jack standing next to her at the door. Ruby rolled her eyes at him and walked away from the door barely interested in what the two men had to discuss. She wandered over to Jack's desk and took a seat in his chair trying to keep her head still from the pounding and spinning.  
  
"Whatdda doin' wakin' me up so bloody early?"muttered Jack letting Gibbs and the boy in. Jack looked at the boy suspiciously as he followed his first mate in.  
  
"The boy, he brought sumtin' fer ya. Ya might find it interestin',"said Gibbs nodding to the rolled up paper the boy now held. The boy timidly held the paper out for Jack to take. Jack took the paper from boy and unrolled it, he glanced it over before holding it out for Gibbs. Ruby was now looking at them in curiousity, she didn't understand why Jack would be giving the paper to Gibbs. Gibbs seen Ruby's confused expression and smiled at her then nodded at Jack.  
  
"Canna read a word love,"explained Jack,"I'd be readin' only maps, Mr.Gibbs'd be readin' the words." Ruby nodded in understandment, Jack didn't have the advantage she did of being taught in the academics.  
  
"Well c'mon Gibbs, get on with it,"barked Jack wanting to go back to bed, he was not amused with Gibbs' aloofness.  
  
"Didna know if it's me place ta be readin' it ta ya Cap'n,"said Gibbs, Jack could tell by his first mate's face that he had already gone over it.  
  
"Boy, what's it say,"snapped Jack at the young boy.  
  
"I'm sorry Cap'n I can't read either,"said the boy softly.  
  
"Fine, I will read it,"huffed Ruby standing up. She watched over to Jack and snatched the paper away from him. Immediately the title of the paper caught her attention as she skimmed it, without bothering with the rest she looked at Jack in confusion.  
  
"Is this a bloody joke?"screeched Ruby waving the paper at Jack. A few heads of the crew just outside the open cabin door turned and peaked in at Ruby's loud voice. Anamaria stepped through the crowd and stood about a foot away from the door.  
  
"Yer married?" Jack's face of confusion changed quickly as he remembered the church and that he hadn't approached Ruby on the events, he wasn't surprised she didn't remember she was almost passing out drunk.  
  
"You dirty, no good, lying bastard,"screamed Ruby,"You are married and you have fooled me all this time." Mr.Gibbs had to hold back laughter as Ruby ranted, he had read the marriage certificate the boy had brought. He had arrived claiming the priest had sent him, Jack had forgotten the certificate behind. Gibbs couldn't believe what he was reading, Jack Sparrow had gotten married, married to the Governor's niece of all women. Gibbs was surprised the dock wasn't buzzing about it, from what the boy had said he had a tough time trying to find Captain Jack Sparrow, Gibbs couldn't believe someone hadn't snatched the paper from the young boy.  
  
"Do you have children too? My God Jack, I should castrate you for this horrible betrayal,"Ruby was furious, she ignored the pounding in her head and her appearance.  
  
"Jack's married?" Anamaria stepped in through the door. Jack and Gibbs glanced over their shoulders at her as she stood there confused.  
  
"Yes, the God foresaken bastard is married,"spat Ruby as she waved the certificate around and stepped backwards towards the desk,"I can not believe I was so foolish, I trusted you, I invited you in my bloody bed you bastard and you decieve me like this?" Ruby grabbed an empty rum bottle from the desk and hurled it at Jack's head. Jack and Anamaria ducked to miss being hit by the flying bottle as it hit the wall behind them and smashed into pieces.  
  
"Mrs. Sparrow please be calming down b'fore yer make yerself sick,"said Gibbs slowly.  
  
"Do not tell me what to,"Ruby stopped mid-sentence, the anger melted off her face as curiousity took over,"what did you call me?" Anamaria looked at Gibbs confused as well, she had heard him right, he called Ruby Mrs.Sparrow.  
  
"Now ya've done it Cap'n, maken' the missus mad,"said Gibbs. Ruby quickly unrolled the certificate in her hands and read it over carefully, her mouth dropping open as she seen what seemed to be her name scrawled messily at the bottom next to Jack's. She looked up at Jack speechless in disbelief.  
  
"Ya married her?"asked Anamaria.  
  
"Married?"whispered Ruby still disbelieving what she had read,"Is this a joke?"  
  
"No joke love,"said Jack. Ruby walked over to the young boy who had brought the paper and held it up to him.  
  
"Who sent this?"asked Ruby.  
  
"Reverend Cullary mame,"nodded the boy. Ruby looked at the paper again, her proper name of Ruby Storm was signed on it so it couldn't have been a fake, no one besides her mother, Irfann and Jack knew her proper name. She looked up at Jack with fury in her eyes as she swung her fist into Jack's arm.  
  
"You married me?"squeally Ruby angrily. At this point Gibbs quietly took the boy by the shoulder and directed him out of the cabin along with Anamaria who didn't want to leave. It was amusing to watch Ruby get angry about thinking Jack had a wife, but now it was a dicussion they needed to have in private. As the door closed Jack looked over at Ruby who stood staring at him with her hand on her hip and the certificate in the other hand.  
  
"Yeah, well love,"said Jack looking for the right words to say,"I thought ya'd be happy."  
  
"Happy? Happy that you got me drunk and married me? Are you crazy?"screamed Ruby.  
  
"Well least ya know I wasn't maken' ya a mistress,"said Jack,"I canna be cheaten' on me wife with me wife."  
  
"Jack this is not funny, what did you think you were doing? How did this happen?"hissed Ruby pacing around the cabin angrily.  
  
"Ya dragged me inta that church that's what happened,"said Jack.  
  
"The church," Ruby searched her brain for the events of the night before, vaguely she remembered going into the church, they were being chased.  
  
"We went ta the church cause the Commodore's men were chasin' us,"said Jack walking over to the the desk and sitting in the chair Ruby had previously been sitting in,"Ya wanted us ta claim sanctuary, then the priest came along and he was talkin' 'bout elopin' then things just kept goin' and boom we're married."  
  
"Oh God,"muttered Ruby as she sat down on the edge of the bed, she still wanted to believe it was some bizarre dream she was in.  
  
"If you remember all this then you could have not been that drunk,"said Ruby looking over at Jack with big questioning eyes,"why did you let it happen?"  
  
"Love, it's not like I was too sober meself,"said Jack defensively,"And ta be honest I thought ya'd be happy, ya've already said ya thought ya'd have trouble findin' a husband cause of yer age and ya thought ya had nothin' ta offer but yer purity then we were together. This solves all yer problems, ya got a husband and ya saved yerself fer him." Ruby stood up from the bed with a killer look on her face as she couldn't believe what Jack was actually saying.  
  
"Ya married me because ya pitied me?"Ruby's face flushed red as she screamed at the top of her lungs at Jack who seemed taken back by her reaction,"Am I some old spinster you felt bad for because well most women my age are bearing children I have not married yet? What was it, married the old cow before she is beyond eyesight? Or what, did you marry me because those stupid lines you and Mandy feed me about tricking my husband in bed about my maidenhead were lies? Which one is it Sparrow, I would really love to know." The whole dock was sure to have heard her as she screamed at Jack.  
  
"No love, it's not like that,"said Jack wishing she'd stop yelling.  
  
"I do not believe this,"sighed Ruby running her hand over her face. She read over to the certificate once more then softly started laughing to herself. Jack looked at her strangely as she started laughing,one moment she was furious and yelling at him the next moment she was laughing.  
  
"Are ya okay love?"asked Jack slowly as he got up out of his chair and cautiously moved towards the bed.  
  
"My God,"sighed Ruby as Jack sat next to her hoping she wouldn't start yelling again, he was sure by now everyone in the port knew of their situation, her screaming could have woken the dead,"And to think my uncle was suggesting just last night that I consider looking at Commodore Norrington as a suitor." Jack snickered slightly at the thought of the Commodore.  
  
"Elizabeth was right, rum, rum is a vile drink,"said Ruby.  
  
"Ah now c'mon love that's a wee bit harsh." Ruby looked over at Jack with an unamused expression before she stood up leaving the certificate sitting on the bed next to Jack.  
  
"I think I should be going home now,"said Ruby softly,"It is late as it is and someone will notice my absence." Jack nodded and watched as she undid the ties from her braids and let her hair fall loosely into dark chocolate colored waves. Ruby leaned over and tried to straighten out her skirt making herself not look like such a mess. Jack got up and walked over to her with a smirk, he wrapped his arms around her waist and Ruby tried pinching her cheeks to get some color into them.  
  
"Aye know love, I believe I showed ya one helluva a night last night and ya did promise me somethin' for it," Jack's raspy voice invaded her ear making Ruby smile as she felt his warm body press against her comfortingly,"and we've also got a weddin' night ta."Ruby rested her forehead on Jack's shoulder, she was still upset over the marriage, it never should have happened but she couldn't help smiling at Jack's amusement.  
  
"Not right now Sparrow," Ruby gave Jack a pouty lip as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"That's Cap'n Sparrow,"said Jack.  
  
"I am your wife now I do believe I will call you as I wish,"Ruby smiled before she pressed her lips to Jack's. Jack tried coaxing her over to the bed as his tongue invaded her mouth but Ruby wasn't falling for it, she knew she'd be walking into another mess if anyone discovered she had not slept at the Governor's estate.  
  
Reluctantly Ruby pulled back from Jack and gave him an apoligetic look as she pulled herself from his arms. Jack knew she had to leave as well but he didn't want to have to see her go.  
  
"I have to,"whispered Ruby regretfully.  
  
"I know love,"said Jack as he kissed her forehead. Ruby walked over to the door and let herself out to the sunlight deck where the Pearl's full crew stood waiting for her and Jack to emerge. Jack stood behind Ruby as she stood frozen in the doorway for a moment glancing over the sea of eyes that stared at them.  
  
"Um Mrs. Sparrow," Ruby looked over to see Gibbs stepping forward, she smiled and nodded at him acknowledging him,"It would appear yer cousin's ship is coming inta dock." Gibbs pointed out to a ship almost as large as the Black Pearl approaching, the Union Jack was raised and waving in the wind. Ruby had no way to identify if Gibbs words were correct or not but she was going to trust him.  
  
"Bloody hell,"muttered Ruby before she turned and looked at Jack behind her,"I must now really be getting back home, I am required for their arrival and I have to find a way to tell them."  
  
"I'll go with ya, make sure yer okay,"said Jack.  
  
"It is broad daylight out and if it their ship then my uncle has men all over the place preparing for their arrival, I will be okay,"said Ruby looking over at the ship. Jack grumbled slightly and nodded. Ruby leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before carefully way through the audience of crew members making her way to the gangplank. Jack followed behind her and stood at the top of the gangplank with his hand on his sword severing a warning to all the men on the dock that Ruy was not to be touched. He watched as she made her way past the staring men, he watched after her until she was completely out of sight.  
  
Ruby entered the house through the servants enterance and snuck past them. She was sure by now her cousin was due home son because the house was running mad with preparations for the newly weds arrival. On her way up the stairs to her room Ruby was found by Mandeep who was coming down the stairs with a scolding look on her face. Without saying a word Ruby grabbed Mandeep's arm and tugged her up the stairs and down to her room.  
  
"What is going on?"asked Mandeep as Ruby slammed the door shut and locked it behind them.  
  
"Mandy, what is my full name?"asked Ruby immediately reaching behind her and undoing the bindings on her dress. Mandeep looked at her mistress in confusion at being asked some inane question.  
  
"What is my full name?"asked Ruby stalking around the fighting with her dress.  
  
"Ruby Victoria Storm,"said Mandeep wondering if Ruby was still drunk from the night before. Ruby undid her dress and quickly pulled it off revealing her slip underneath, she didn't bother with her folding wall. Once the dress was completely off her and in a rumpled heap on the floor Ruby walked back over to her maid and stood directly in front of her.  
  
"Try now, Ruby Victoria Sparrow," Mandeep creased her brow and looked at Ruby in confusion. Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her maid in expectation as Mandeep still tried to figure out what Ruby was talking about.  
  
"Sparrow?"asked Mandeep,"Why Sparrow?"  
  
"Are you daft? What is the only reason I would say my surname is Sparrow,"hissed Ruby. Ruby's words took a moment to settle in before Mandeep realized what she was leading on to. Ruby threw her arms up in annoyance as she walked away from her maid to her water basin that sat on a large dresser near one of the windows.  
  
"Ruby, did you and Jack?"Mandeep was wided eye as she twirled around and stared at her mistress,"did you get married?"  
  
"Well that would be the only I could get his name,"sighed Ruby as she unfolded one of the white linen towels next to the porcelin basin and dipped it in to the room tempature water. Ruby rubbed the linen over her neck and cheeks trying to rid herself of the clammy feeling.  
  
"You and Jack got married?" Mandeep couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Apparently,"said Ruby,"I was extremely drunk and from what Ican remember and been told, we ran into some of the Commodore's men and they chased us into a church where we were to claim sanctuary but instead got eloped."  
  
"I do not believe this,"said Mandeep.  
  
"Neither did I, but the priest had our certificate of marriage delievered to us this morning,"said Ruby,"and after I ranted and raved about it like a madwoman I find out Elizabeth and Will are home."  
  
"Oh yes, that's right,"gasped Mandeep.  
  
"Well important things first,"said Ruby,"Get me a new dress, I have to get ready." Mandeep nodded and hustled off to pick out a dress for Ruby. Ruby walked behind her folding wall and slipped out of her slip and selected another one to wear.  
  
"Do you want a corset?"called Mandeep.  
  
"God no,"shouted Ruby pulling the slip on. She walked out from behind the wall and across the room to her wardrobe where Mandeep was. Ruby could tell her maid had a million more questions to ask and wanted every detail but all she could do was think about getting dressed and prepared for her cousin's arrival.  
  
Mandeep helpped Ruby slip into the dress she had picked out for her then turned her around so she could get the back done up.  
  
"I wish you would keep this to yourself even from Sharma for now,"said Ruby as Mandeep carefully buttoned up the dress.  
  
"Why?"asked Mandeep.  
  
"Because I have to figure this out,"said Ruby,"Christ I married a pirate."  
  
"You're not going to have the marriage disolved are you,"asked Mandeep.  
  
"No, I could not anyways, Jack would have to petition to the king for it,"said Ruby,"and everyone would know about it, the only thing I can think of is an annullment, even then I would need Jack's agreement."  
  
"Annullment? You mean to tell me you two haven't? Not even this morning?"asked Mandeep as Ruby turned around to face her.  
  
"No,"said Ruby,"I need my hair done." Ruby waved to her hair before she walked over to her vanity and sat down. Mandeep looked at her with raised eyebrows as she slowly walked over to the vanity where the hair accessories were all laid out, she leaned over and picked up a brush.  
  
"Then what did you do this morning?"asked Mandeep.  
  
"I woke up and his first mate and a delivery lad gave us the certificate,"explained Ruby as Mandeep brushed her hair,"at first I went mad at Jack for being married and decieving me, then I read the certificate and my name was on it. From there I went mad again."  
  
"So you are angry at Jack?"asked Mandeep.  
  
"No, well, I do not know. He told me he married me because I was getting close to being too old to season and I gave him my maidenhead,"said Ruby.  
  
"Well you did want to give it to your husband,"said Mandeep.  
  
"Mandy,"groaned Ruby,"I did not mean this way. My mother is going to have me shot when she finds out." Mandeep just shook her head as she continued doing Ruby's hair. Ruby stared at herself going over in her head how she was going to work everything out, on the way back to the Governor's she contemplated leaving for home with no notice in the darkness of midnight so as not to be noticed but she knew chances were Jack would follow her then she would have another problem of trying to justify her actions to him.  
  
Jack sat in his cabin starting at the certificate Ruby had left him. It sat on the desk in front of him, he couldn't read it but he could identify Ruby's signature, which had her proper surname on it. He was sure the priest wouldn't have thought of it or been able to put the connection of Ruby and the legend together, priests weren't pirates. The cerfticate had to be kept closely guarded, if anyone were to see it then they would know about Ruby.  
  
The silence of Jack's cabin was disturbed as the door flung open and in stormed Anamaria followed by Mr.Gibbs. Jack casually looked up from his desk as he shoved the certificate out of eyesight. He could tell Anamaria was mad, she looked furious as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Do ya realize what ya've done?"spat Anamaria.  
  
"Ana, c'mon now,"said Gibbs calmly as he rested his hand on her shoulder. Anamaria shrugged his hand off and stepped closer to Jack.  
  
"Ya married her? Jack they'll be hunten' us all down now,"Jack didn't flinch at Anamaria's yelling, he just sat back and let the woman yell,"she's the govern'r's bloody niece. How coulda 'ave been so stupid?"  
  
"Ana,"warned Gibbs not knowing how Jack was going to respond.  
  
"Ana look love if ya aren't trustin' me then ya know yer free ta leave the Pearl at anytime,"said Jack,"But I'll tell ya one thing love, I'll never be putin' me crew in any danger I dinna think they couldn't handle."  
  
"No but it's damn well unnecessary,"snapped Anamaria. Gibbs finally grabbed her arm and forecfully dragged Anamaria from the cabin leaving Jack behind and Anamaria protesting loudly. Finaly once they were out on the deck and away from any of the ears of the crew.  
  
"Will ya let go of me?"cried Anamaria trying to break Gibb's hold on her. Finally Gibbs let go of her but blocked anyway she had to escape.  
  
"Ya need ta be shuttin' yer mouth about Ruby,"said Gibbs.  
  
"Not if it's gonna be affectin' me,"said Anamaria.  
  
"Ya'll be shuttin' it , why? Because she's yer captain's wife and ya ever heard of the Hellstorm's jewel?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"asked Anamaria not sure why Gibbs was bringing it up.  
  
"Because Jack's been mentioning it, and I 'ave a feelin' this girl's got sumtin' ta do with it,"said Gibbs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'd just sit back and let Jack be dealin' with things,"said Gibbs,"if this is what I'd be thinkin' it is then we've got a good deal." Anamaria thought about it for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Are ya sure?"asked Anamaria.  
  
"No, but if ya keep runnin' yer mouth off at Jack then yer not gonna around long enough ta be findin' out,"hissed Gibbs. Anamaria nodded before inhaling deeply, she wasn't sure what to think of Gibbs' words but if they were true then she wanted in on it.  
  
"Just ta be sure I'd be apoligizin' ta Jack,"said Gibbs stepping back from Anamaria. She looked at him with a pouty scowl on her face, she didn't want to apoligise to anyone but she knew she should just to save grace with Jack. She still thought marrying Ruby was a stupid, arrogant mistake but if she would lead them to the Hellstorm jewel then maybe she wasn't more trouble than she was worth. 


	14. Chapter 13

Ruby came walking down the stairs slowly followed by Mandeep who was carefully holding up the train on the skirt of her dress. Elizabeth and Will were downstairs greeting everyone and getting ready to settle back home. She knew Mandeep still had a million questions about Jack and she still hadn't thought of a way to tell people or a solution that would save her from having to tell people.  
  
As she stepped onto the main floor of the house she could hear loud voices in happy reunion. She followed them until she walked back into the room where she had first met Jack, now stood the Governor, Elizabeth and Will. All three of their heads turned to see Ruby, who pasted on a large smile, enter.  
  
"Welcome back you two,"said Ruby loudly as she walked over to the newly weds with open arms.  
  
"Oh Ruby, I missed you,"cried Elizabeth as she flung her arms around her cousin. The two girls hugged before pulling apart and looking each other over. Ruby looked over at Will and smiled, she leaned over and hugged him slightly and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You two look absolutely well,"said Ruby,"So relaxed and in love."  
  
"Thank you,"said Elizabeth,"How are you?"  
  
"Elizabeth, I do not know how you handle it,"stressed Ruby,"there is so much chaos here, I swear if I lived here I would be well aged before my time." Elizabeth laughed as she slightly hugged her cousin again.  
  
"None of you stress yourselfs, in two nights time we will be having a ball to welcome you two home,"said the Governor. Ruby silently groaned as Elizabeth and Will smiled brightly. The last thing she wanted as another encouter with Port Royal's high society, she had enough problems to deal with.  
  
"Come with me, we have lots to talk about,"said Elizabeth taking Ruby's hand and practically dragging her from the room. Ruby followed Elizabeth from the room and the house out to the garden where Elizabeth finally let go of Ruby and slowed her pace down. Ruby walked next to her cousin through the lush green garden.  
  
"What have you done to keep yourself busy well we were away?"asked Elizabeth.  
  
"I have toured Port Royal, shopped, spent time with the Comoddore,"said Ruby.  
  
"Commodore Norrington?"asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes, he and Uncle took me on a tour of the city,"said Ruby. Elizabeth looked over at her cousin as they walked, Ruby's face was stiff and her voice had a forced properness to it.  
  
"You hated it didn't you?"asked Elizabeth. Ruby turned and looked at her cousin as relief washed over her face.  
  
"Dreadfully,"sighed Ruby,"I swear those two are the most boring old maids I have ever met. And your maids, they were nerve racking, constantly being noisy and waking me up at God forbbiden hours of the morning. Then to top things off the Commodore dared searched the house."  
  
"He what?"squealed Elizabeth in surprise.  
  
"He swore a criminal was in the house,"said Ruby shaking her head.  
  
"What? Who?"asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Some pirate he was looking for,"sighed Ruby as she lied. She didn't know why she told Elizabeth that, but she had Jack on her mind.  
  
"Jack Sparrow?"asked Elizabeth stopping in her tracks and looking at Ruby,"Did he come?" Did he come? That's putting it mildly thought Ruby as she stopped as well.  
  
"I never did quite catch a name, but it sounds familar,"said Ruby lying again as she played clueless,"Is he the man you mentioned in your letters?"  
  
"He is,"said Elizabeth,"he was to come to the wedding but he did not show, Will was upset by his absence."  
  
"Then I suppose that is who it was,"shrugged Ruby,"The Commodore seemed quite intent on bringing the man to justice." Elizabeth shook her head as she sighed, Commodore Norrington had let Jack get away one purposely but since then he had been hell bent on catching Jack.  
  
"Jack is a good man,"said Elizabeth biting her lip,"if it were not for him I suppose Will and I would not have married, we would be most likely dead." and I wouldn't be married thought Ruby.  
  
"So tell me how was your trip?"said Ruby changing the subject. Elizabeth smiled again as she thought of her honeymoon with Will.  
  
"It was simply grand, I wished we could have stayed forever,"sighed Elizabeth, Ruby smiled as she seen her cousin's misty love-caused expression. Her wedding was to be like that, not some stumbling drunken mistake and definately not to a pirate. It was true that Will's father was a pirate and Will had commited acts of piracy but Will was not wanted by every authority in the British Empire. Ruby listened as Elizabeth described the whole trip, she tried to use Elizabeth's words to distract from her thoughts of Jack. Her husband Jack, it was true that she made Jack's now piracy out to be more than it really was. She could ultimately fight it, Jack would now be considered a relative by marriage to the King.  
  
Later that evening Ruby sat in her room sitting on her bed. Throughout dinner she had been distracted, everytime she looked at Elizabeth and Will with their loving gazes she couldn't help but think of Jack and her marriage. After dinner she had claimed to be exhausted from the day's events and retired to her room. Now on her bed she thinking about Jack and what she was going to do about her new marriage. She was interupted from her thoughts by a soft knocking at the door. As Ruby climbed off the bed to answer the door a thought that it could be Jack behind the door came through her mind. She stopped for a moment before remembering the house was heavily guarded now that the whole family was home and Jack would be coming through the window if anything. Ruby opened the door to find Irfann standing at her door, she stepped back and let her guard enter her room.  
  
"What is the matter?"asked Ruby softly as she shut the door behind him, she could tell by the look on his face he knew about her and Jack and the marriage. Irfann turned and looked at Ruby regretfully.  
  
"I wanted to discuss your union with Jack,"said Irfann. Ruby nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I am required to inform you that this marriage is a deadly risk to your life,"said Irfann,"Jack is a pirate and if any one of his enemies were to find out that he had a wife, especially one of your status."  
  
"I realize that,"said Ruby,"But this is not much I can possibly do." Irfann sighed as he bit his lip before speaking again.  
  
"There is but it may not be an ideal one,"said Irfann,"You must destroy the marriage certificate and leave for India at once, Jack would not dare follow. If he were to step foot on Indian soil he will be killed on sight." Ruby considered his words for a minute before shaking his head and walking over to the bed and sitting down.  
  
"He has the certificate,"said Ruby softly. She could hear Irfann sigh loudly before she looked up at him.  
  
"I am sorry, I was not thinking. It was so fast and shocking,"said Ruby as tears started to roll down her cheeks,"Oh my God what am I to do?" Ruby's words caught in her throat as she sobbed. Irfann stood awkwardly watching as the young girl in front of him broke down in tears. Ruby felt like the last straw had been pulled and down came a the world's heaviest weight on top of her. Her tears fell rapidly as she cried into her lap.  
  
"Ruby, Ruby what is wrong?" Ruby looked up at the sound of Elizabeth's voice. She could see her cousin motioning for Irfann to leave as she walked over to the bed and sat next to her.  
  
"Ruby,"Elizabeth's voice was soft andcomofrting as she wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl,"Ruby, what is wrong?" Elizabeth was worried, Ruby never cried, she was the strong one that held everything together.  
  
"Oh my God Elizabeth, I have done something completely stupid,"wailed Ruby leaning into her cousin's arms. Elizabeth soothingly rubbed Ruby's back trying to clam her down so she could tell her what had happened.  
  
"Shhh, calm down Ruby,"cooed Elizabeth. Ruby sat up trying to control her sobs so as she could breathe normally.  
  
"Come on, now tell me what is wrong,"said Elizabeth pushing the hair away from Ruby's face.  
  
"I cannot,"whispered Ruby raspily.  
  
"No Ruby, you can tell me anything, we will work it out and make things better,"said Elizabeth.  
  
"No,"sniffled Ruby,"this, no one can make better."  
  
"Oh Ruby, we do not know that until you tell me,"said Elizabeth,"I am your cousin, you can tell me anything."  
  
"No, not this,"said Ruby looking over at Elizabeth with bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Wait, I shall have a glass of rum fetched for you,"said Elizabeth,"You need something to calm your nerves." Ruby shook her head frantically, she knew that if she drank too much in her state she might accidently confess her marriage to Jack. Elizabeth shifted on the bed with concern.  
  
"Something must be seriously wrong, Ruby you are turning down alcohol." Ruby smiled slightly through her tears as she looked up at Elizabeth. Softly she sniffled and wiped the tears from her cheeks as she composed herself.  
  
"Elizabeth, when you announced your engagement to Will was there a scandal because he came from a lower class?"asked Ruby softly. Elizabeth found the question strange as she thought about it for a moment.  
  
"I would suppose, my father seemed upset a bit that I would not marry Commodore Norrington, but he seen that Will is a good man who loves me and will take care of me,"said Elizabeth,"Why would you ask?"  
  
"Nevermind,"said Ruby waving her hand,"It was a silly question to ask."  
  
"Ruby, what ever you have done, it simply could not be as bad as you think,"said Elizabeth,"and you know you can tell me, I will not tell a soul. Not even Will." Ruby wiped the last of her tears as she looked away from her cousin for a moment as she contemplated telling Elizabeth, maybe she would have an answer or a solution. Ruby deseperately needed someone on her side who wasn't joyed by her union with Jack or found it troublesome. Taking a deep breathe Ruby turned back to her cousin and searched for the right words.  
  
"I think you may need the drink,"said Ruby softly as Elizabeth creased her eyebrows in confusion,"I suppose I should start from the begining." She took another deep breathe and started.  
  
"The day after you and Will left I had a visitor arrive unexpectantly here at the house who missed the wedding," Ruby paused and bit her lip as Elizabeth frantically searched her brain trying to remember who did not attend the weddning. Finally as if a bell rang Elizabeth looked at Ruby with large eyes as she remembered who was invited to the wedding but did not show up.  
  
"Jack,"whispered Elizabeth softly. Ruby nodded as Elizabeth's interest heightened.  
  
"As the days went by Jack and I, we became friends. I thought it was harmless because you had mentioned your friendship with him in your letters and that he was an honorable man,"continued Ruby.  
  
"Jack, he did not, he would not do something dishonorable to you,"gasped Elizabeth. Ruby shook her head.  
  
"No, quite the opposite,"said Ruby.  
  
"Well continue,"urged Elizabeth.  
  
"As our friendship continued to grow a few incidents occured,"said Ruby as she seen Elizabeth's questioning expression,"we kissed." Her cheeks started to flush as she thought of Jack's lips and his touch.  
  
"Then one night, our actions progressed and in the end I spent the night with him,"said Ruby. Elizabeth gasped as her eyes widen to the size of full moons.  
  
"You slept with Jack?"whispered Elizabeth in disbelief.  
  
"It gets worse,"groaned Ruby,"the night after I slept with Jack, I joined him at a tavern. Then from what I can remember when we were leaving, we ran into the Commodore's men. To keep from being captured we ran and ended up in a church." Ruby inhaled deeply before telling Elizabeth the big part.  
  
"I do not remember much from there on, but the next morning I woke up on Jack's ship with a messenger boy from the church delivering our marriage certificate," Ruby's words spilled out with no boundries as she told Elizabeth, whose mouth now hung out. The silence in the room was unnerving for Ruby as Elizabeth tried to comprehend what her cousin had done.  
  
"What am I going to do?"asked Ruby. Elizabeth went to speak but couldn't find the words to say.  
  
"I must tell Will,"said Elizabeth getting up from the bed. Ruby quickly grabbed her cousin and with all her strength pulled her back down to the bed.  
  
"No, you said,"cried Ruby,"please, I need someone who will help me." Tears were brimming in Ruby's eyes again as she stared at her cousin. Elizabeth slowly leaned over and hugged her cousin as she came to realize the state she was in.  
  
"I am sorry, I just cannot believe Jack of all people entered into marriage,"said Elizabeth.  
  
"That is not the issue at hand,"said Ruby,"Liz, what am I going to do?" Elizabeth pulled back from Ruby and bit her lip.  
  
"Do you want to be married to him?"asked Elizabeth. Ruby shook her head regretfully.  
  
"I enjoy his comapny, but marriage? No,"said Ruby wiping her tears,"this will destroy my life if it becomes public." Elizabeth sighed and took Ruby's hand gentily.  
  
"Have you told Jack this?"  
  
"No,"said Ruby,"I have not spoken to him since this morning when I left him."  
  
"Then that would mean, last night? Last night you were married,"said Elizabeth. Ruby nodded confirming it.  
  
"Irfann suggested I destroy the certifcate and leave for India immediately,"said Ruby. Elizabeth shook her head at that idea.  
  
"Jack will follow,"said Elizabeth,"if he married you then he will not let you go that easily."  
  
"I know,"sighed Ruby,"but what am I to do? Leave my life behind and join him."  
  
"Jack is not a bad man, as I said he is honorable despite the pirate tendencies he has and he is loyal,"said Elizabeth,"I doubt he will treat you any way less than the lady you are."  
  
"I cannot,"sighed Ruby. Elizabeth looked sympathetically as she squeezed Ruby's hand.  
  
"I cannot say at this moment I know the answer to give you,"said Elizabeth,"My only suggestion could be is to retire for the night and when we are refreshed in the morning start to solve this problem." Ruby nodded, she did need a good night's sleep, she wasn't thinking straight.  
  
"Do not worry about it for the time being,"said Elizabeth getting up from the bed,"as I said, everything will be okay." Ruby nodded as she looked up at Elizabeth with blood shot eyes.  
  
"Please, I beg of you, do not mention any of this to Will, please,"said Ruby. Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"I swear my word on it, I will not say anything."  
  
"Thank you,"whispered Ruby. Elizabeth nodded before kissing Ruby's forehead and giving her one more hopefully look before leaving Ruby alone in the room. Once alone in the room Ruby looked around the room and listened to the deathly silence. Slowly she dragged her weary body to the head of the bed and pulled the blankets back. She slipped underneath them and leaned over to the bedside table and blew the flickering flame of the candle out flooding the room in darkness. 


	15. Chapter 14

The next morning Ruby sat up in bed watching at Mandeep and Sharma drew the curtains open to let the bright Port Royal sun shine in. She had a restless sleep, no matter how many times she told herself to put Jack out of her thoughts she couldn't.  
  
Usually she would be out of bed getting ready for breakfast but she couldn't even draw herself from her bed. Mandeep and Sharma had kept silent as Ruby muttered at them she wouldn't be going downstairs for breakfast but prefered to stay in bed and excuse herself with illness. Ruby took one last look out the windows before laying back down and resting her head on the pillow.

"Ruby, would you like us to bring you up your meal?"asked Sharma.

"No,"mumbled Ruby waving her away.

"If you need anything let us know,"said Mandeep.

"I shall,"replied Ruby before her maids silently left. Ruby rolled over and stared at the wall as she sighed, a solution about Jack seemed impossible. She pulled the blankets up around her tightly before flexing her hands. The sunlight streaming in from the window beamed on her ring covering the wall behind the bed in rainbow streaks of light. Ruby carefully played with her ring as she inspected the engaving on the band. She raised her eyebrows thoughtfully as an idea came to her, it would have to be a last resort idea but it could work.

Jack stood on the deck of the Black Pearl looking out at the morning activities of the docks. He was expecting Will's arrival since word was out in Port Royal that Jack was there and Will would know where to find him. Though it wasn't Will he wanted to see, it was Ruby. He knew it was best to let her come to him, she needed to come to terms with the marriage on her own. Jack on the other hand was at terms with it, if he had to be married atleast he had married the most beautiful woman he'd ever met and the daughter of one of the most imfamous pirates none the less.

"Aye Jack, where'd be yer missus?" Jack looked over his shoulder to see Gibbs standing next to him.

"Well Gibbs, I'd be bettin' she's at the Governor's,"said Jack.

"Hate ta tell ya Cap'n, but traditionally she should be 'ere with ya, performin' the duties of a wife,"said Gibbs.

"She should, but the lovely Ruby's just in shock from gettin' the privillage o' marrin' ol' Jack,"smirked Jack as he spotted Will making his way though the dock.

"Aye well there's the other newlywed,"nodded Gibbs.

"And ya'd be best not mentionin' me new wife, the missus might be a tad mad o' me lettin' the cat out o' the bag with out 'er,"said Jack. Gibbs nodded before Jack walked over to the side of the ship to greet Will who had just started up the gangplank. Will smiled up at Jack as he reached the top of the gangplank, it had been close to a year since they had seen each other.

"Ya missed the wedding,"said Will as he shook Jack's hand.

"Aye well canna say I dinna try,"said Jack,"Yer lovely lil' Governor in a skirt let me know in the worst of ways I missed it." Will looked confused for a moment as he thought of who the 'lil' Governor in a skirt' was, then it dawned on him he was speaking of Ruby.

"Well she can be a handful,"said Will imaging the encounter between Jack and Ruby,"so am I right to assume you've been giving Norrington trouble?"

"None more than usual,"smirked Jack.

By mid-afternoon Ruby was still in bed thinking about Jack. She had gone over every possible idea, even thinking about leaving Port Royal without telling Jack but all of them had their own faults. Slowly she sat up and looked over at the door as she heard it open and seen Elizabeth walk in. Her cousin walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?"asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah,"nodded Ruby, her voice was soft and raspy.

"Will went to see Jack this morning,"said Elizabeth, she could see Ruby's eyes widden as she thought of the worse,"Jack did not mention anything about your union." Sighing silently Ruby was relieved Jack was keeping quiet, though she knew he wouldn't keep quiet forever.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do?"asked Elizabeth. Ruby bit her lip as she winced slightly.

"I thought of something but it has to be a last resort plan,"said Ruby,"there has to be another way."

"Well it might not be so bad being married to Jack,"reasoned Elizabeth,"he is a good man and heavens knows if he married you then he must have strong feelings for you. Some women may consider you lucky to have found a man who will respect you and take care of you properly." Ruby gave Elizabeth a doubtful look at she heard her last comment.

"I think you just need to talk to you, Jack may have a few ideas of his own,"said Elizabeth. Ruby nodded, she knew eventually she would have to talk to Jack and it would be better sooner than later.

"Tonight,"said Ruby softly,"I will go to the Pearl."

"Will and I will go with you,"said Elizabeth happy that Ruby was making some moves to her situation with Jack.

"No,"said Ruby shaking her head,"I will take Irfann with me."


	16. Chapter 15

Later that day Ruby walked down the dark dock towards the Black Pearl with Irfann next to her. It was different from the last time she had journeyed down the dock, only one man had harassed her but he was quickly silenced when a shipmate of his hissed that he was bothering the now infamous Mrs. Sparrow. Now the men just stared at her in awe, Ruby kept her head high as she walked along. As she seen the Pearl come into sight she looked over her outfit and questioned wearing it. She had on a pale pink dress that was low cut and almost skin tight, her hair was was piled on top of her head in ringlets with small curls spilling around her face. She had originally intended to wear it to distract Jack from concentrating on what she was saying so she could convince him into ending this marriage but now she had doubts it would work the way she wanted.

"Are you ready Ruby?"asked Irfann as they stood at the end of the gangplank looking up at the looming ship. Ruby nodded before she gathered her skirt up with one hand and took Irfann's hand with the other, she stepped up onto the plank and started her way up. As she came closer to the ship the crew onboard hushed silent as they stared at their captain's wife. Ruby stepped onto the ship and took her hand away from Irfann and let her skirts fall into place. Staring around at the crew she spotted Jack standing with Mr.Gibbs and Anamarie, a smile danced acrossed his face as he looked her over.

"Welcome ta the Black Pearl Missus Sparrow,"said one of the crew members standing near Ruby, he removed his hat and bowed slightly the way noblemen would. Ruby quietly nodded back as many of the other crew members followed in suit of the first man.

"Aye well see ya've charmed me crew,"said Jack as he strode over to her and Irfann.

"Hello Jack,"said Ruby as he approached her. She held her head high with dignity as she stood staring at him trying to resist the charm that surrounded him.

"'ello love,"Jack winked at her suggestively knowing why she was being so icy towards him.

"We need to discuss some matters,"said Ruby still keeping her distance from her husband as she could see the lewd thoughts in his eyes.

"In private I'd suppose,"grinned Jack.

"I am sure you would prefer it that way,"said Ruby smiling herself. Ruby lead Jack towards his cabin as Irfann stood behind with the crew staring on in almost awe at their captain's wife.

Once they were in Jack's cabin behind a closed door Ruby turned to see Jack smiling at her suggestively. She struggled to keep a serious look on her face and reminded herself that she had to stick with her plan.

"I appericate you did not mention to Will of our situation,"said Ruby. Jack's smile turned from suggestive to curious as he took in Ruby's statement. Slowly he looked at her, she was standing behind his desk making sure they had distance between them.

"Thought that be yer job of announcin' it ta the family,"said Jack. Ruby inhaled deeply as she tried to get the words to come out of her mouth.

"Jack," Ruby could hear a trembling in her voice,"I want...I want you to distroy the marriage certifcate." Jack wasn't totally surprised, he had considered Ruby's absence might be due to her wanting out of the marriage but it had just been a thought he never thought it would be the truth.

"Now love that'd be a crime,"said Jack. Ruby rolled her eyes, Jack not wanting to commit a crime?

"Jack, I am sorry, I truly am, but we cannot be married,"said Ruby.

"And yer reasons fer it?"asked Jack.

"They do seem pretty obvious,"said Ruby,"Jack you are a good man and not the average pirate but Jack can you imagine what sort of upheaval my life will take if society was to find out I was married to you."

"Not much of a defense comin' from a woman who's father was a notorious pirate,"said Jack. Ruby crossed her arms across her chest and stepped back from the desk. Jack smiled again as he seen Ruby's frustration starting to rise.

"Well society does not know that,"spat Ruby as Jack slowly swayed around to her side of the desk. Ruby took another step away from him as she seen Jack getting closer. She didn't want him too close because she knew what he was going to do, and she didn't know if she could stop him.

"Ya look more precious than any treasure I've ever come across love,"said Jack huskily as he started to stalk Ruby, amused as she kept backing away from him,"Canna say I've had an easy time known' ya've delayed our weddin' night."

"Jack if we comsumate the marriage then we are bound to it,"said Ruby.

"Now that wouldna be such a bad thing,"said Jack as Ruby backed up in the wall of the cabin. Jack quickly moved over to her before she could escape, he ran his hands down the sides of her waist to her hips. Even throught the material of her dress Ruby could feel the warmth of Jack's hands and the strength. She pressed her back farther to the wall trying to get any distance she could between them. Jack's breathe was now blowing against her neck as he looked at her lustfully.

"Wouldna mind a lovely lil' wife ta shower in the jewels from me treasure and warm me bed,"said Jack softly before his lips fluttered over Ruby's making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Jack could feel her heartbeat pounding as her breathe got caught in her throat. Jack's lips softly moved around cheek to her neck, a soft moan escaped Ruby's lips as she wiggled in Jack's hands trying to escape them.

"Shhh, love,"whispered Jack as his tongue flicked over her ear lobe. Ruby squeezed her eyes shut and tried to regain her composure.

"Jack,"Ruby's voice came out squeeky as she tried to ignore his lips and hands,"Jack, Jack I will tell them."

"Tell who what?"mumured Jack as he continued to explore her body.

"Every man on this dock,"said Ruby,"I will tell them I am a Hellstorm." Slowly Jack left her neck and his hands froze on her waist as he looked at her cautiously. Ruby looked at him with defiance in her eyes.

"Love, ya do somethin' like that and ya'll be wishin' ya were livin' in hell,"said Jack quietly.

"My life will not be much better the otherway, my family will disown me,"said Ruby,"Society will shun me." Jack squinted his eyes as he looked at her for a moment, what she was saying was true but he did not want to let her go.

"Yer me wife love, and either way I'd be chasin' ya around the world,"said Jack. Slowly Jack stepped back from her realizing he was not going to get any affection from her, Ruby was serious about letting her secret out.

"I want to go home to India,"said Ruby softly knowing Jack could chase her as much as he wanted but India was the one place he might never come back from. She could see what she thought was hurt reflecting in Jack's eyes as he took in what she already knew about India. The silence and tension in the room were thick as Ruby tried to keep any sympathy away as she stood her ground.

"I canna let ya do that love,"said Jack softly.

"I am sorry Jack,"said Ruby,"But I am, you would be best to just destroy the certificate." Jack just raised an eyebrow at her doubtfully before Ruby nodded and left the cabin. She walked out on to the deck to find the crew staring at her in silence. Ruby looked over them for a moment feeling awkward as she had some many eyes focused on her.

"Mrs. Sparrow you are looking quite lovely today,"said Gibbs stepping forward before he glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the crew who nodded along with him.

"Thank you,"said Ruby softly before walking across the deck to Irfann.

Jack sat at his desk carelessly cutting up an apple with a knife as he thought of Ruby leaving him. He heard Gibbs come in early and sit down at the other side of the desk but Jack had yet to look up at him. Gibbs had found it odd that Ruby had left so quickly after arriving and he was sure that things were not okay between Jack and Ruby as neither of them looked too happy after they talked in private.

"I'm gonna be needin' some men fer t'night,"said Jack finally,"quiet ones."

"What's yer plan cap'n?"asked Gibbs.

"Seems me wife doesna seem ta be understandin' 'er wifely duties,"said Jack,"She'd be thinkin' she's goin' back ta India." Gibbs raised an eyebrow knowing Jack was not to happy with Ruby's plans.

"And what da ya 'ave planned?"asked Gibbs.

"Nothin' ta drastic, just plann' on gettin' me wife back on me ship and teachin' her a lesson." Gibbs nodded as Jack smiled and popped a piece of the apple into his mouth.

"She really be worth the trouble Cap'n?"

"What lengths would ya yerself go fer ta get the Hellstorm jewel,"said Jack.

"So she'd be Hellstorm's jewel then,"said Gibbs,"Ya sure?"

"She'd be, she'd got 'is brandin' on her,"said Jack,"only problem is she claims she didna know anything 'bout the treasure."

"But she'd be the last livin' Hellstorm,"said Gibbs.

"That she is,"said Jack raising an eyebrow,"I 'ave the feelin' me reluctant wife's hidin' sometin'."

As Ruby walked up the stairs to her room she was met by Elizabeth who was making her way down them. Ruby's gloomy look told Elizabeth all did not go well with Jack. Ruby gave her cousin a half smile as she approached her.

"How was it?"asked Elizabeth quietly turning so she could walk up the stairs with Ruby.

"I told him I was going home to India,"said Ruby.

"I assume Jack did not take it well,"said Elizabeth.

"No, he did not. He refused to destory the certificate and I threatened to,"Ruby cut herself off before she said too much to her cousin.

"You threatened to do what?"asked Elizabeth quickly catching Ruby. Frantically Ruby racked her brain for a response, she couldn't tell her the truth.

"I threatened to turn him into the Commodore,"said Ruby. Elizabeth gasped as Ruby walked toward her room.

"What did he say?"asked Elizabeth walking into Ruby's room and closing the door behind them.

"He simply said he would not let me and I was bound to this marriage,"said Ruby,"But I am going back to India despite his protests."

"Jack will not make this easy you know,"said Elizabeth.

"He will have to because I am not changing my mind,"said Ruby.


	17. Chapter 16

Jack crouched in the bushes next to Gibbs craddling a bottle of rum as he stared intently dark window of the house. Two other crew members crouched behind them with their own rum bottles while complaining. Jack ignored the complaining as he watched the window, it had gone out over an hour ago. The men were restless and Gibbs had been suggesting now was the time to make a move.

"Why didn't we just attack the bloody place,"sniped one of the crew members before taking a swig of his rum.

"Aye cap'n ya shoulda just gone in and told em' she's yer bloody wife and she's comin' wit ya,"said the other crew member. Gibbs looked over his shoulder and gave the two crewmembers a scowl as Jack just grunted.

"We're doin' things as planned,"grunted Jack. Gibbs looked over Jack who's eyes never left Ruby's window. He understood that Jack didn't want anyone finding out that Ruby was gone right away so they'd have time to set sail away from Port Royal.

Finally once his bottle of rum was finished Jack stood up quietly and turned to his men. He motioned for his men to follow suit and to keep quiet. Slowly the four men crept up to the house in the shadows avoiding the attention of the guards. Jack lead them to the servants entry that had been quiet for some time, slowly he pushed opened the door and peered in to find the hall abandoned. Jack turned to the men and motioned for them to follow before he entered into the house that he knew all too well.

The servant halls were lit dimly by candlelight and deadly quiet. The four men made their way into the main hall of the house and towards the stairs case. As he got closer Jack could feel his heartbeat speed up as he neared Ruby's room, he was almost positive she was not going to go without a fight. He just didn't want that fight alerting anyone who could cause them trouble.

Once up the stairs and outside Ruby's room Jack turned to the other three men and held his finger to his lips, motioning for them to keep quiet.

"Ya be waitin' 'ere well I'll be gettin' 'ere,"whispered Jack.

"Aren't ya gonna be needin' help keepin' her from wailin' round?"asked one of the men. Jack scowled at the man for his pitch of voice before giving them a look of warning to do as he said.

"Cause she's me wife and I'd be the only one allowed in her sleepin' quarters,"hissed Jack before he turned and placed his hand on the door knob. Ever so quietly he opened the door to be met by moonlight shining in over the room. Slowly he slipped into the room and looked over at the bed where in the darkness he could see Ruby's form. His foot steps were short and faint as he crept over to the bed.  
  
Jack stood over the bed looking down at his wife who was fast as sleep. For a moment Jack considered leaving her be and leaving Port Royal for good to let her move on with her life in peace. But she was his wife and he was entitled to take her as well she was the Hellstorm Jewel and only a fool would pass an opportunity like that pass.  
  
Taking a deep breathe Jack leaned down then without a second thought clamped his hand tightly over Ruby's mouth and his other hand around her waist hauling her up and out of the bed. Almost immediately Ruby woke in shock as she was mysteriously dragged from her warm bed. Her hair hung in her face blurring her vision, a muffled scream escaped her mouth as she found her voice rendered by Jack's hand. As she was half carried and half dragged along she could hear whispers and the sounds of others. Beneath her feet she could feel the cold hard floor of the stairs as she was quickly rushed down them. Then eventually as the breezy midnight air hit her, the franticness faded as she realized from smell and voice Jack had her. Her panic and fear faded to anger.

Jack held his wife tightly trying to keep her feet above the ground as he quickly lead his men away from the Governor's house and to the dock where his men where prepared to leave immediately. He looked down at her for a moment as he noticed she had given up her fight, and she seemed calm in his arms, obviously she had figured out who had taken her. Jack wasn't sure if her calmness was a good sign or not.

"Jack, red jackets,"said Gibbs pointing farther ahead of them.

Ruby's senses perked up at Gibbs' words of the Commodore's men. Through her strands of hair she could see the men who Gibbs was talking about.

"Dammit,"hissed Jack not sure if they'd be able to get Ruby around them without arousing suspicion,"we're gonna 'aveta be goin' another route." Ruby's franticness came back as Jack started verring off to an alley way, she was not going to let a chance to escape get away, not matter what Jack's reason for kidnapping her was. Using all her strength Ruby began kicking and twisting her body violently trying to loosen Jack's grip.

"Hellsake woman,"cursed Jack as he had to stop to get a grip on her. Ruby bit down hard on Jack's palm grinding her teeth down on the flesh. She heard Jack curse again as he pulled his hand away without thinking.

"Help,"shrieked Ruby grabbing the skirt of her nightgown and starting to run. She had not taken two steps before she was jerked back by hands grabbing her arms.

"Help, please,"screamed Ruby again getting the attention of the guards.

"Shut up ya wench,"cursed a male voice at her as Ruby began to fight the hands that held her tightly. She seen Jack watching the guards who were making their way up towards them.

"Nah worries mate, difficult whore she is,"nodded Jack trying to hide his face from the men.

"I am no whore, I am Ruby Hell,"before Ruby could get her full last name out Jack rushed to clamp a hand over her mouth then yanked her out of Gibbs' arms and back into his own. He quickly drew a knife out from his effects and pressed it to Ruby's throat.

"Ya wanna make that Hellstorm curse true, ya wanna join yer family?"hissed Jack angrily. Ruby froze as she could feel the knife pressed to her flesh. Jack nodded for the other men to follow as he forcefully pushed Ruby along.

"Hey, you, what's going on,"asked one of the guards as they approached them.

"It's Jack Sparrow,"announced one of the other guards.

"Aye mates, it's Cap'n Jack Sparrow and if ya don't be mindin' we'll be on our way,"Jack smiled cockily at the guards as she seen Ruby with the knife pressed to her throat,"Ya'd be gettin' in our way and the Governor's niece 'ere'll be slit ear ta ear." Ruby looked at the guards in fear as Jack dragged her along followed by his men who had their own weapons drawn. She wanted to fight against Jack but she wasn't completely sure he wouldn't slit her throat.

As Jack and the men made their way closer to the docks the guards had diappeared, more than likely running to find help and report their sighting of Jack. Jack didn't worry about them because by the time they discovered the Pearl and they'd be set sail.

Tears started to brim in Ruby's eyes as she watched the town pass before her well Jack's knife still pressed into her skin. His hand had loosened on her mouth allowing her to breathe easier and she considered pleading with Jack to remove the knife but she didn't want to appear weak.

Finally once they started onto the docks towards the Black Pearl Jack did remove the knife, he had felt Ruby's tears dampen his hand over her mouth. It tugged at him that she was truly in fear, the knife was just empty threat, he never would have actually used it on her in any situation. As Jack pushed Ruby along using his body strength well he put his knife away.

"C'mon love, we're almost there,"huffed Jack into Ruby's ear. Ruby slumped down slightly as the knife left her skin. Her breathing was swallow and unsteady as she realized her last opportunity to escape was now, Jack's guard was down and any threat he had was gone. Quickly scanning the dock she knew she had to break out of Jack's grip and stay away from the other men's as well.

Without warning Ruby jabbed her elbow back with all her strength into Jack and pushed back on him well shoving his hand away from her mouth with her other arm. Grabbing the front of her skirt again Ruby broke out into a run as she heard the shouts start from behind her. Without looking back she continued down the dock towards the edge. As she approached the side of a small vessal docked Ruby inhaled deeply and plunged into the water.

The cold water sucked Ruby down as the world around her went completely dark. She felt the skirt of her gown anchor down and become a handicapp on her legs. adreniliene took over as Ruby wailed her around around profusely as she tried to make her way to the surface. The moonlight beamed down on the water making the first foot of water clear with light. Before Ruby reached the surface she seen the dock a couple of feet away and with all her strength she swam towards it, only coming up once she was under it. Ruby gasped for air as she came up, the sounds of shouting and splashing filled the quiet air. Blinking water away from her eyes Ruby slowly pushed herself backwards through the water keeping watch for Jack, she knew he would follow her into the water but as long as she was under the dock he'd have problems finding her.

Exhaling deeply Ruby closed her eyes as Jack didn't appear anywhere in eyesight. She kept making her way closer to the mainland, eventually she knew she had to find a way back onto the dock. _'Hopefully the Commodore and his men will be down here by now'_ thought Ruby before she bumped into something large enought to stop her from going backwards. An arm wrapped around her shoulders rendering the movement of her arms and pulling her tight against her captor.

"Ya really lookin' fer that pretty neck ta be slit?"growled Jack.

"You bloody well wouldn't do it,"snapped Ruby trying to kick at him but finding her legs becoming tangled in her skirt,"you'd loose what you really wanted from me if you killed me."

"Oh really,"grunted Jack as he started pulling them along with his free arm.

"Yes, you would never have the secret to my father's treasure,"said Ruby.

"Not even ye 'ave it love,"said Jack reminding her of her lie.

"Then if you killed me, you would be branded a coward for being so afraid of your wife outsmarting you that you had to kill her,"said Ruby,"then you would be branded an idiot for actually doing away with the Hellstorm jewel."

"So ya lied,"said Jack as they came up from under the dock. Ruby looked over her shoulder at him.

"You are an incredibly stupid man Jack,"hissed Ruby,"do you honestly think my father would keep a secret like that from me when he knew damn well he was going to be killed. Why the bloody hell do you think I was in India? For hopes that no one would find me." Ruby knew that she could spare her life and use her father's secret as a bargaining chip with Jack in hopes he would let her go.

"Aye you bastards wanna be helppin' us,"barked Jack as his men came over to the edge of the dock where Jack was approaching with Ruby under his arm. Jack turned his attentions back to Ruby.

"We've got treasure ta go find love,"whispered Jack grinning.

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than tell you where the treasure is,"said Ruby menacingly before coughing slightly and spitting in Jack's face.

"Wench,"muttered Jack as he leaned forward in swimming and shoved Ruby's face under the water. Ruby coughed and gasped as she recieved a mouthful of water. But as quickly as she went under Jack pulled her back up. Ruby spit out a mouthful of water and started coughing.

"You sonofabitch,"shrieked Ruby thrasting around making it more difficult for Jack to get them closer to the dock. During her thrasting Ruby swung her head back and hit Jack straight in the face with the back of her head. Jack spewed out a line of curses as the pain shot through his face.

"Let me go,"screamed Ruby.

"Jack the commodore's men are commin',"shouted Gibbs. Jack ignored the pain and Ruby's screaming as he used all his strength to pull them over to the dock. Ruby could feel her self being pulled out of the water and onto the wooden dock where a pair of arms securely held her rendering her from escaping again.

Once Jack was on the dock the men quickly started their way back to the Pearl well faint shouting of the Commodore's men could be heard. Ruby's feet stumbled over each other and her legs got caught in the wet skirt hanging around them but the crewman holding her dragged her along the dock then up the gangplank to the ship.

"Prepare ta sail,"shouted Jack kicking the gangplank away from the side of the ship as his crew flew into action in preparing to set sail.

"Cap'n, yer wife,"said the crewman holding Ruby who was slouched over trying to regain her strength and breathe. Jack looked over at Ruby who was a completely soaked and a mess as her dark brown hair hung everywhere, he knew she was still furious and he didn't want her doing anything stupid well they were trying to get out Port Royal waters.

"Take her ta the brig,"said Jack. Ruby and the crew within earshot heads shot up to look at Jack stunned.

"You will not,"screamed Ruby trying to pull herself from the crewman's hold,"I swear to the heavens above Jack you will pay at my hands for your savage ways." Jack looked at her and nodded to his man as she spewed out curses at him. The crew tried to continue on with their work as their captain's screaming wife was taken to the brig by now two men trying to restrain her. Gibbs looked over at Jack with a questioning look.

"Until we're out on the seas,"said Jack quietly answering Gibbs' looks. Gibbs nodded and watched as Jack went to take the wheel.


	18. Chapter 17

Hi,

thanks for the reviews, I love them you guys! keep em' coming! Now I know things have gotten rocky between Jack and Ruby but remember keep the faith and things have just gotten good!

thanx

Justine

Jack watched the sun rise as he kept a steady eye on the water. He was tired and waiting for his relief to take over for a few hours so he could rest. They had successfully gotten out of Port Royal and by the time the Commodore had realized Ruby was kidnapped and on the Black Pearl he had to be held up to have a ship readied, plus Jack had the advantage of the Commodore not knowing where Jack was headed. Though Jack himself had very little clue as to where he was headed, Ruby had never said anything and all night and morning he had been plauged by having to listen to her wails that were so loud echoed up to the deck from the brig. Crewmembers he had sent down to check on her and told him that they feared with the strength and anger she was showing that she might break the chains she had been locked in were going to break from the wall. Jack had predicted her anger but was not ready for the fury she brought. He knew eventually he would have to go down there and chances were she'd tried to kill him with her bare hands.

"Cap'n, how are we doin'?"asked Gibbs as he came up next to Jack.

"Nay a problem in sight,"smiled Jack waving his arm over the sea in front of him,"And how was yer sleep?"

"Barely,"grunted Gibbs,"Kept wakin' up alert ta the screams. Didna know a woman could rage so long or loud."

"Well I'm sure me wife has cursed me to every part o' hell she can think o',"smirked Jack as Anamarie approached them ready to take the wheel over for Jack.

"Jack shut that bloody woman up now before I go down there and wring her bloody neck,"barked Anamarie with her hands on her hips.

"Appears ya weren't the only one Gibbs,"said Jack handing the wheel off to Anamarie,"I'm on me way now ta woo my wife, the next wails ya'll be hearin' out of her will be ones of passion." Jack tipped his hat at Anamarie before turning to make his way to the brig. As he went deeper into the ship Ruby's screams became louder and Jack cringed at having to face her, worse was he knew he'd have to get her out of there because she was still soaking wet and she wouldn't be able to sleep with her arms chained to the wall and he didn't want her dying on him. Crewmen he passed on his way down gave him looks at sympathy as they knew Jack was meeting his biggest match ever.

Jack stood at the doorway of the dark brig, he could see Ruby from the light of a port hole. She was slumped down against the wall screaming in what Jack thought was now pain. Slowly Jack made his way towards her and seen the mess she was in, her hair was matted to her face, her cheeks were a bright red and tear stained, her eyes were large and puffy from crying and her once pristine white night gown was stained with dirt and sea water, but what drew Jack's attention was the large red stains on her nightgown. As he got closer he seen the red stains mared her arms as well.

Ruby looked up at Jack as he approached her cell, the hatred in her eyes was all that could be seen.

"I hate you,"growled Ruby not bothering to get up so it caused her pain. Jack grabbed the keys from the cell off a nail in the wall and unlocked the door and stepped in.

"I'm only comin' in ta help ya if ya don't kill me,"said Jack.

"Don't touch me,"grunted Ruby.

"Yer hurt,"said Jack.

"Thank yourself for that,"shot Ruby,"Now bugger off."

"Yer bleedin' c'mon, we'll take ya up ta me cabin and get ya in some dry rags and get ya fed,"said Jack.

"No,"said Ruby.

"Yer gonna make yerself deahtly ill down here,"said Jack.

"Good,"shot Ruby starting to stand up straight,"You will have no one to blame for my condition than yourself." Jack was caught off guard by her stubborness, he knew she had to be in pain but she was refusing his help.

"Then I'll send someone down with some food and clothin' fer ya,"said Jack.

"Don't,"hissed Ruby before slumping against the wall again. Jack shook his head and left the cell, closing the door behind him. Ruby was silent as he left her in the dark. He walked back up to the deck to find the crew watching him intently.

"Ta work with ya,"snapped Jack as he made his way over to his cabin. Without another word Jack went into his cabin to collaspe to the comfort of his bed.

Elizabeth woke the next morning to loud comotion throughout the house. She sat up slowly and wiped the sleep from her eyes and found Will coming into the room fully dressed. Elizabeth pushed back the bedding and slipped out of bed.

"What is going on?"asked Elizabeth. Will inhaled deeply and ran his hands over his face before he looked at his wife.

"Ruby has been kidnapped, your father is going mad with worry,"said Will.

"Ruby? Kidnapped?"asked Elizabeth worried and concerned, her cousin gone?

"For some reason Jack took her,"said Will,"Why in god's name would he kidnapp Ruby? He never said anything."

"Jack Sparrow?"asked Elizabeth resting her hands on her hips.

"Yes Jack Sparrow,"said Will looking at Elizabeth's now relaxed attitude oddly,"are you not worried?"

"No,"sighed Elizabeth walking back over to the bed and sitting on the edge,"he did not kidnapp her."

"Elizabeth, Norrington's men seen him with a knife to her throat,"said Will.

"What? He did not,"said Elizabeth,"Jack would not do that to Ruby." Will creased his brow as he watched his wife's lack of concern, Will walked over to the bed and stood in front of Elizabeth.

"Do you know something?"asked Will quietly. Elizabeth smiled up at him as she shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"You swear not to tell a soul?"asked Elizabeth.

"On your life,"said Will still trying to figure out what Elizabeth was getting on to.

"Jack and Ruby are married,"said Elizabeth smiling. Will looked at her expecting her to say she was joking but soon he realized she was serious.

"Jack Sparrow and your cousin?"asked Will slowly still not believing what Elizabeth was telling him.

"Yes but you cannot tell a soul,"said Elizabeth,"Ruby is dreading the scandal it will cause."

"How?"asked Will.

"They met before we came home and from their friendship grew a greater relationship,"explained Elizabeth,"they were very fond of each other, then from what Ruby says, they had too much to drink one night then after running from the Commodore's men they ended up in a church where they eloped."

"And you never said a word to me?"asked Will.

"Ruby asked me not to,"said Elizabeth,"She wants the marriage dissolved." Will snickered slightly as he heard Ruby's want.

"Jack will never give her that,"said Will.

"Exactly, which is probably why she is gone,"said Elizabeth.

"He kidnapped her because she did not want to be married to him?"asked Will.

"It is not kidnapping, she is his wife,"said Elizabeth.

After an hour of trying to fall asleep Jack rolled onto his back and gave up trying to find rest. The once common screams from down below had no ceased and Jack wondered if something was wrong. Everytime he closed his eyes he kept picturing Ruby slumped over, wet and bloody well chained to the wall of the brig. '_Stupid bloody woman' _thought Jack trying to push her from his thoughts long enough to fall asleep, '_she'll survive a bit more time down there'. _Sighing Jack rolled over and faced his desk where his and Ruby's marriage certificate sat. He groaned and pulled the poor excuse of a pillow out from under his head and threw it over top of his head.

A few minutes later Jack hurled the pillow across the room then rolled out of the bed frustrated and restless. Groaning Jack grabbed his hat and placed it on his head before he stormed out of the cabin and out onto the deck. The crew silently watched as Jack walked across the deck and down the stairs to the brig below.

Jack made his way back down to the darkness where Ruby's cell was. He walked over to the wall where the keys where and grabbed them without saying a word. Ruby looked up as she seen Jack unlocking the cell and then come in.

"What do you want?"snarled Ruby softly. Jack ignored her and stuck a key in the cuff around her right wrist and unlocked it letting her arm fall helplessly away from it. He then unlocked her other wrist causing Ruby to fall to her knees in relief. She looked up at Jack confused as to why he let her go. '_Is he really letting me go?' _thought Ruby. Jack leaned down and hauled Ruby up to her feet then over his shoulder, 'of course not' Ruby slammed one of her fists into Jack's back as he started out of the brig and back up the stairs.

"Let me down,"cried Ruby as Jack carried her up the stairs from the brig. As cold and as hungry as she was she wanted to punish Jack but resisting any help and make him see she was strong enough to outlast him. Jack continued to ignore Ruby's protests as he came out on the deck. By now the whole crew had stopped what they were doing and watching their captain with his wife, even Gibbs and Anamarie were watching.

"Back ta work wit' yas,"shouted Jack as he stormed over to his cabin.

"Put me down,"screamed Ruby.

"I thought her next screams would be ones of passions eh Cap'n?"shouted Anamarie smirking. Jack shot her a warning glare as Gibbs elbowed her hard. As Jack entered his cabin he slammed the door behind him and without putting Ruby down walked over to his desk and yanked a drawer open with his free hand. Rumaging around inside the drawer he found a single iron chain with a cuff on it. He then walked over to the bed and without warning dropped Ruby down on the bed like a rag doll and grabbed her ankle. Ruby quickly pushed the hair out of her face and sat up to find Jack clamping the iron cuff around her ankle then chaining her to the bed post.

"Take that bloody thing off of me,"growled Ruby kicking her other leg at Jack. Jack ignored her kicks as he secured the chain around the bed post, when he was done he stood up and looked at his wife who was sitting on his bed looking up at him with all the hatred of the world in her eyes, and she still looked like the most desirable woman in the world. Jack held back the urge to join her on the bed and strip her off the wet gown and warm her up the old fashion way.

"Get undressed,"muttered Jack before walking away from her before he did touch her and never stop.

"No,"barked Ruby climbing off the bed and standing on her own two feet. She started walking away from the bed but her chain only let her go so far.

"Take this chain off now,"said Ruby.

"No,"said Jack thrusting a handful of dry clothing at her. Ruby took the clothes and looked at them strangely before tossing them on the bed.

"If you take it off now I'll tell you of the treasure,"said Ruby hoping Jack would accept her offer. Jack laughed as he looked at her.

"No, I don't trust ya love,"said Jack,"First ya be tellin' me ya haventa clue about it then ya be tellin' me ya know and ya'd rather die then tell me, now yer offering it up? Yer bluffin', ya don't know, ya never did and ya never will. Yer father didna tell you, and I wouldn't blame him, ya weren't a full Hellstorm, ya were a common bastard." Ruby's eyes grew in anger as she looked down at the small table next to the bed and found a few empty rum bottles on it. She picked one up and hurled it as hard as she could at Jack.

"You sonofabitch, you will burn in hell,"screamed Ruby at the top of her lungs as she grabbed another bottle and threw it at Jack. Jack ducked both bottles and made it over the bed and grabbed her arm before she could throw the third bottle.

"Drop it,"growled Jack as his fingers tightened around Ruby's wrist. Ruby froze as she could feel his breathe against her face with every word he spoke. Slowly she dropped the bottle to the ground his a smash as her chest heaved up and down.

"Yer gonna behave, yer mad and I dinna know why, yer bringin' all this on yerself,"said Jack.

"Why I'm mad?"sobbed Ruby as her words got caught in her throat,"I am mad because you married me to do me some pathetic favour and instead of letting me live peacefully you kidnapp me." Jack let go of her wrist and stepped back from her.

"I married ya cause that's what ya wanted,"said Jack in a normal voice.

"I wanted to marry a man who loved me, not you who only wanted me when you found out my surname,"said Ruby before sitting down on the bed.

"And what makes ya think that love?"asked Jack curiously.

"I am here am I not?"asked Ruby softly as she looked up. Jack shook his head and took a deep breathe before heading towards the door.

"Change inta the dry clothes and I'll 'ave a meal brought ta ya,"said Jack before he left Ruby alone in the cabin staring at the door.


	19. Chapter 18

For the next hour Ruby tugged at the chain around her ankle trying to find a way out of it but found it was useless, Jack had the key and that was her only way out. Finally she sat down on the bed wearing the large oversized shirt Jack had given her, the breeches he had left for her sat on the bed, she refused to wear men's pants. Her wet nightgown hung over the end of the bed to dry. Sighing she laid back on Jack's bed as she realized sleep would do her good since she had been awake since she had been pulled from her bed and her time in the brig left her exhausted. Just as she was going to position herself to take a nap there was a knock at the door before it opened. Ruby sat up quickly to see Gibbs come in with a large tray.

"Missus Sparrow." Gibbs nodded as he set the tray down on Jack's desk, Ruby just grumbled at his greeting, too tired to correct him.

"Jack too scared to bother with me?"asked Ruby dangling her legs off the side of the bed as she watched Gibbs take a bowl and some cloth from the tray and walk over to her.

"I voluenteered,"said Gibbs as he set the bowl of water down on the table next to the bed and kneeled in front of Ruby,"I'd be figurin' that with the night ya had ya need ta be taken care of and ya'd rather be seein' someone who isn't yer husband. Plus I'm the closest thing the Pearl's got ta a doctor." Gibbs took her wrist without asking and dipped one of the cloths in the water and started washing away the dried blood. Ruby looked down at her wrists slightly surprised, she knew she had cut them on the chains in the brig but she had yet to take notice to them.

"Thank you,"said Ruby quietly as she extended her wrist for him giving him better access,"I suppose I am happier to see you, I cannot blame you for what your bastard of a captain has done." Gibbs simply shrugged as he wrapped a clean cloth around Ruby's wrist then started to clean her other one.

"Missus Sparrow?" Ruby looked at Gibbs with tired eyes.

"Call me Ruby, please,"pleaded Ruby. Gibbs nodded as he wrapped up Ruby's other wrist.

"Ruby, I know it's ta be none of me business. But I've been overhearin' somethin' 'bout ya,"said Gibbs,"and if ya don't be mindin' me askin', but are ya really the Hellstorm jewel?" Ruby slightly winced at the question.

"I suppose there is no need to deny it,"sighed Ruby,"be stupid of me to anyways, otherwise why would Jack have married me. But to answer your question, yes I am. The part I do not understand is Jack knew that plus he knew I do not know where the treasure is, my father failed to tell me."

"Maybe ya were just ta young ta remember,"said Gibbs,"would be understandable, many secrets are past on ta babes ta young ta ever remember." Ruby nodded as Gibbs finished the bandage on her wrist, as he did he took notice of the large green diamond ring she wore.

"Beautiful jewel ya 'ave there,"said Gibbs eyeing the ring. Ruby quickly pulled her hand away back to her side.

"It is nothing really,"said Ruby,"just some trinket my mother gave me." Gibbs nodded as he took another look at Ruby's ring before getting up and taking the bowel of water back over to the desk.

"Here's a warm meal fer ya,"said Gibbs,"Do ya want me ta bring it over?"

"Yes please,"said Ruby nodding as she realized that she was hungry too. Gibbs brought the tray over to her and set it next to her on the bed.

"Thank you,"said Ruby as she looked down at the not so appetizing food in front of her.

"Enjoy Missus, Ruby,"said Gibbs. Ruby watched as he left the cabin. She looked down at her ring then back up at the door, 'I'll have to start flipping my ring around when I am around the crew' thought Ruby as she turned her attention back to the food in front of her. Winkling her nose up she started at the bowl of creamy colored unidentifable slop. Picking up her spoon she plunged it into the gooey mixture and brought it up to her nose where she was met with a flat wheat smell. Ignoring the smell and look of the food on her spoon Ruby shoved the warm mix into her mouth and swollowed.

Once she was done eating she placed the tray on the floor and laid back on the bed. She pulled the cotton sheets up around her as she let her head rest into the thin pillow, Jack bed was nothing compared to the luxurious one she had at her uncle's. Closing her eyes Ruby quickly fell into sleep without any thoughts of home or a way to escape.

Elizabeth sat in her father's study watching her father and the Commodore feverishly discuss Ruby's situation. She had been so tempted at times to tell them that Jack and Ruby were married and whatever was going on, it would be best to leave them alone.

"Why in the world would Jack Sparrow want Ruby? He left no letter of ransom,"stressed the Governor.

"Do not worry, we have two ships out trying to track them,"said Commodore Norrington,"My ship leaves tonight. Jack Sparrow will not get away with kidnapping a member of the royal family, he will hang for sure."

"Father, if a member of the royal family marries someone who is below them in rank of society, would they still be considered a royal?"asked Elizabeth grabbing her father's attention. The Governor look at his daughter for the strange question.

"Some men of the royal family have married a rank below them, but it is rare,"answered Norrington.

"Say it was a woman?"asked Elizabeth.

"It is custom a woman takes the rank of her husband, Elizabeth you know that,"said Governor Swann. Elizabeth nodded as she sat back. Both men brushed off her question and went back to talking. Quietly Elizabeth got up and left the study in search of Will. Walking through the house she ran into Mandeep who was carrying a large basket full of linens.

"Mandy, may I ask you a question?"asked Elizabeth stopping her cousin's maid.

"Of course Mrs.Turner,"said Mandeep.

"Would you have any idea why a man named Jack Sparrow would kidnap Ruby?"asked Elizabeth.

"It was Jack who took Ruby?"asked Mandeep in disbelief.

"Yes,"said Elizabeth sensing the maid knew just as much as she did,"Come with me for a moment." Mandeep followed Ruby into the sitting room.

"How does Ruby know Jack?"asked Elizabeth.

"He came to the house when you and Mr.Turner were on your wedding trip,"said Mandeep becoming suspicious of the questions.

"Ruby told me,"said Elizabeth,"but something must of occured that Jack would kidnap her without a note of ransom." Mandeep looked at Elizabeth cautiously as she readjusted her basket on her hip.

"If anything did happen I would not know of it,"said Mandeep quietly.

"But I suppose it would not be kidnap if she were his wife,"said Elizabeth absent mindedly walking around the room.

"So you know?"asked Mandeep.

"Ruby told me,"said Elizabeth turning to the other woman,"Do you know of where they would be going?"

"Honestly, I have no idea,"said Mandeep,"To be perfectly honest, I have no clue why Jack took her anyways."

"She threatened to go back to India and turn him into the Commodore,"said Elizabeth. Mandeep nodded.

"I feel for Irfann, he feels responsible for Ruby's disappearance, she hasn't been out of his sight since the day he came to work for her,"said Mandeep.

"But Jack is her husband and ultimately in the eyes of the law and the church she is his responsiblity,"said Elizabeth.

"I know, but he kidnapped her and Irfann knows Ruby was not fond of this union,"Mandeep explained.

"Ruby is in good hands, despite Jack's reputation he is a good man, he will take care of her and not let harm come to her,"said Elizabeth,"I would not doubt Jack would lay his life down for his wife." Mandeep nodded.

"I know,"she said quietly,"I must get back to packing, Irfann has to go home to India and deliver the news to Madame Storm." Elizabeth nodded as she watched as Mandeep left the room. She had forgotten about Ruby's mother, the poor woman would have a heart attack if she knew what her daughter had done and the scandal that would come from it if people were to find out. Sighing Elizabeth made a mental note to write a letter for Ruby's mother to explain the situation.

Gibbs found Jack at the wheel of the Pearl, Anamarie had stormed off in a fury when Jack had taken her off the wheel and taken over himself. Now he watched his captain who was sleeped deprieved and looking exhausted. It had been a couple of hours since Gibbs had visited Ruby and since then Jack's cabin had been dead silent, Gibbs assumed she had passed out to sleep.

"She's been quiet,"said Gibbs casually standing next to Jack.

"Aye,"grunted Jack,"did she tell ya anything?"

"Only that her father didna tell her a thing,"said Gibbs.

"Bloody liar she is,"snorted Jack,"she's been flip floppin' on her bloody story, I dinna know what ta believe." Gibbs nodded as he inhaled deeply.

"I think she's tellin' the truth when she says she's not the jewel,"said Gibbs. Jack looked over at his first mate with curiousity.

"Ya think? and's why's that?"asked Jack. Gibbs smiled at Jack as he looked up at him surprised Jack hadn't figured out about Ruby yet.

"Ya'd think by her name, Ruby, that'd be the jewel and I'm supposin' she's got the brandin' and all but she's not the jewel,"said Gibbs,"Ya ever notice that ring she wears?" Slowly Gibbs could see the realization come over Jack's face.

"That bloody ring is the jewel,"said Jack hitting the wheel with frustration that he hadn't thought of it.

"Now we've just got ta get out of her how the bloody ring is the jewel to lead us ta the treasure,"said Gibbs.

"Right,"said Jack before hollering for Anamarie,"Gibbs you and Ana take the wheel." Gibbs nodded and took the wheel. Jack quietly walked towards his cabin and he thought of what Gibbs had said about Ruby. He entered into the cabin and found his wife sound asleep, she looked so peaceful unlike the screaming unruly woman he had brought up from the brig. Quietly he leaned over the bed and inspected her, his eyes scanned over her arm and down to her ring. Softly he sat on the edge of the bed, cautious as she stirred slightly but kept sleeping. He picked up her hand and brought the ring closer to view. Jack inspected the ring carefully looking at the diamond.

"How is this to tell us where the treasure?"whispered Jack staring at the ring. Ruby's hand rested lifelessly in Jack's as he looked at her ring. Softly Jack ran his hand over her soft skin and thought back to when they were both on good terms. He thought of ways he could win her around, he couldn't just leave her somewhere because he didn't want to leave her and he knew she wouldn't want to stay on the Pearl volutntarily. He looked over at her and sighed softly. Jack ran his fingers over Ruby's hand once more before he went to let it go, he took one last look at the ring. _'Well we've got one part figured out'_ thought Jack. He took a closer look as he noticed the band of the ring was engraved, he moved the ring around so he had a better look at the silver band. Jack closely inspected the band and the unusual engraving, there were two uneven looking engravings attached by a line.

"Yer secret's not so secret anymore,"muttered Jack letting go of her hand. One of the engravings looked too familar to Jack as he got off the bed and walked over to his desk and sat down on the chair to watch Ruby sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

Feeling stiff and achy Ruby opened her eyes and shifted awkwardly. The uncomfortable matress she was laying on and gave no mercy and the stale smell of the air reminded her where she was. Groaning Ruby stretched her legs out only to have one of them rendered by the iron clamp.

"Damn you Sparrow,"muttered Ruby as she looked down at the iron clamp around her ankle.

"It's Cap'n Sparrow," Ruby moaned again as she lifted her head and seen her husband sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on it.

"As I told you, if I have to be your wife then I shall call you what I damn well please,"said Ruby bitterly as she sat up leaning on her elbows,"and I am quite sure Sparrow is one of the kinder ones I can think of."

"Aye I've been called worse,"shrugged Jack.

"Will you take this bloody thing off my leg,"said Ruby nodding to the clamp,"I must relieve myself." Ruby watched as Jack's eyes fell on the clamp then wandered up her bare legs that were barely covered by the large shirt she wore.

"Bastard,"muttered Ruby.

"Same ta ya love,"smirked Jack. Ruby scowled as she knew she couldn't argue with him, she was as much of a bastard as he was.

"Take this damn thing off Jack and I will give you want you want,"huffed Ruby not even bothering to banter with him.

"A good romp in the sheets? Nah love don't need ta be taken yer irons off fer that,"smirked Jack.

"Not that you daft idiot,"spat Ruby,"I give up I will tell you where the bloody treasure is if you take this vile thing off and let me go at the Crown's next port." Jack considered her offer as he dropped his legs off the desk and stood up. He sauntered over to the bed and looked down at Ruby with a creased brow.

"As temptin' as that is love, yer not the jewel,"said Jack as he squated down to eye level with Ruby.

"Really? You were the one who said I was,"said Ruby.

"That I did,"nodded Jack,"but see love, yer secret is no more. Yer not the jewel,"said Jack simply with a smile. Ruby looked at Jack curiously trying to figure out what he knew.

"If I am not the jewel then why keep me?"asked Ruby.

"Cause love, ya may not be the jewel but it doesn't mean ya don't have it,"said Jack. Ruby inhaled sharply as she became aware of the ring on her finger, slowly she pushed it around so the jewel was in her plam and she closed her fist tightly. Jack leaned over and seen what she had done with her ring.

"That's right love,"said Jack nodding,"yer pretty lil' ring there love is the jewel, and if ya think ya can hide still, I know that beautiful engravin' on it is the map." Ruby looked wide eyed at Jack surprised that he could have figured out the whole secret without her help.

"Now's the time that I start offerin' up deals,"said Jack.

"What?"asked Ruby.

"Now we're on our way ta India and either way love I'm getting my way,"said Jack,"Now here's the deal, ya give me the ring and I'll let ya go, but if ya don't yer never leavin' the Pearl." Ruby raised her hand and slapped Jack straight across the face.

"If you think for one godforsaken minute you will ever have my ring or that treasure you must be the stupidest man to ever live,"spat Ruby. Jack rubbed his cheek where Ruby slapped him.

"I told ya love, either way I'm gettin' me way,"said Jack softly,"and remember love yer my wife so any measures ya push me ta take will be over looked cause yer mine." Jack slowly got up and walked back over to the desk and sat down. Ruby sat up straight and looked at Jack with a deathly sight. Jack just sat at his desk and smirked at her with self content. Ruby looked down at her hand with the ring then up at Jack.

"Answer me a question Jack,"said Ruby softly,"when you get to the island where the treasure is how will you find it? Do you think my father was such a fool as to place a giant sign saying here is the Hellstorm treasure." Jack nodded as Ruby's words made sense.

"I suppose you haven't figured that one out,"said Ruby in a mocking tone. Jack inhaled deeply as he realized that Ruby was right and she still held part of the secret.

"Aye mind tellin' love since chances are I'll be findin' out on me own?"asked Jack. Ruby smiled at this as she leaned back on her hands and looked at Jack.

"Of course I will tell you,"said Ruby,"for a price." Jack's smirk faded as he seen Ruby turning the tables on him and playing his own games against him.

"And what woulda ya be wantin'?"asked Jack sitting up and leaning forward.

"For starters,"said Ruby,"I want free run of this ship and this bloody thing taken off. Then I want to keep my ring, if you want the bloody treasure so badly then you have it, I will go with you and once you have it I will take my ring with me."

"That could be worked out,"said Jack nodding.

"And I want this marriage dissolved,"said Ruby. Jack raised an eyebrow at her last request, he didn't want to let her out of the marriage. Sighing he sat back and thought of what would happen if he told her he wouldn't allow for the marriage to disolve, how would he find out the final part of the secret? But then again he had a good month before they came even close to India, so he'd have a lengthy time to find out the secret on his own, he'd also have a lengthy time to convince Ruby to the marriage.

"Okay,"nodded Jack. Ruby smiled happily as she shuffled towards the end of the bed and flung her cuffed ankle over the edge of the bed with expectation. Jack grimaced as he got up and recieved the keys for Ruby's leg cuffs, he didn't want to let her go just yet. He atleast wanted a chance to see if Ruby would perform some of her wifely duties.

Once the clamp was off Ruby drew her leg in and rubbed her ankle trying to get rid of of the redness. Jack watched as she quietly got up and flexed then picked up her nightgown which was dry.

"Ya canna walk around the ship in that,"said Jack eyeing the gown.

"Well you cannot expect me to wear this,"said Ruby looking over the shirt she wore,"and I'm not wearing men's clothing."

"Hold on,"huffed Jack as he walked out of the cabin. Ruby rolled her eyes and sat back down on the bed, she looked at her ring. She was honest when she said she didn't care if she had the treasure, she just wanted the ring, it was the only thing she had left of her father.

Jack came back into the cabin with an armful of brown material. Ruby creased her brow as she watched him drop the bundle on the bed. Slowly she spread it out to see a very plain looking brown dress that looked like a burlap sack. Looking up at Jack, Ruby gave Jack a doubtful stare.

"It's Anamarie's, she wears it when she needs ta be on land and blend in,"explained Jack,"it's the only other thing ya gonna wear besides a pair of breeches."

"Oh really?"challenged Ruby.

"Ya may not like it, but on this ship yer either me wife or me crew and either way ya'll listen and obey me,"said Jack,"and I'm suggestin' ye take the wife choice cause I'm sure there's jobs that need ta be done that yer well bred hands couldna handle." Ruby looked at Jack angrily for a moment before she grabbed the dress and pulled it into her lap.

"Well atleast it does not have a bloody corset,"huffed Ruby as she stood up,"may I have some privacy?"

"Nay love, my cabin,"smirked Jack before sitting on the edge of the bed and pulled off his boots,"I've got some sleep ta be catching up on." Ruby looked around the room for a place to change but found none that were private enough. Sighing she dropped the dress back down on the bed and proceeded to turn around to unbutton her shirt. She could feel Jack's eyes burning into the back of her as he watched her but as long as she didn't have watch him watch her. Carefully Ruby pulled on the dress and did the buttons up at the back as best she could, the dress hung on her unlike her ones at home that hugged her curves and enhanced what she had.

"This looks like a bloody sack,"muttered Ruby.

"Good then none of me crew will be geting the wrong ideas,"said Jack rolling on to his back. Ruby ignored Jack's comment as she took advantage of her freedom and walked across the cabin to the door.

"And where the bloody hell do ya think yer going?"spat Jack.

"Away from you,"snapped Ruby as she pulled the door open and walked out of it slamming it behind her. Jack sat up slightly and looked at the door, he shook his head and laid back down.

Ruby walked across the deck of the ship ignoring the stares from the crew. She walked up to the wheel where Anamarie and Gibbs were. Gibbs greeted her with a smile while Anamarie raised an eyebrow at her. Silently Ruby approached them and it was obvious from her expression she was not happy.

"Ya kill Jack?"asked Anamarie.

"I wish,"muttered Ruby.

"I can relate ta that feelin',"said Anamarie.

"So 'ave ya come ta an agreement?"asked Gibbs.

"We have,"nodded Ruby.

"Well it's good ta see ya gettin' along,"said Gibbs.

"It is good to see alot of things Mr.Gibbs, anything on this pearl is not one of them,"snapped Ruby. Anamarie snickered at Ruby's comment, she looked over at the smaller woman who had a look of fury and determination on her face. Ruby rolled her eyes and walked away from the two of them towards the side of the ship.

"I'd 'ave ta say Gibbs, I'm startin' ta like her,"laughed Anamarie,"she's gonna keep things interestin'."

Hours later Ruby walked into Jack's cabin to find him still sleeping. Scowling at him she quietly walked around the cabin inspecting her surroundings. It was obvious that Jack wasn't the neatest of people but he could keep a room cleaner without a maid than most men she knew. She walked over to the desk and sat down behind it as she glanced over at Jack's sleeping form. Slowly Ruby pulled open one of the drawers and looked inside, besides a few coins and scraps of maps there was nothing of interest to her.

"Whatcha be lookin' fer love?" Ruby looked over at the bed to see Jack sitting up slightly watching her.

"For a all mighty pirate who has ransacked some of the richest ships in the Caribbean you sure seem to like the poverished lifestyle,"comment Ruby casually as she sat back in the chair. Jack raised an eyebrow as he sat up properly and rested against the headboard of the bed.

"Well I know it's not that accomidations yer use ta but it does me quite well,"said Jack.

"Hm, one might belief the stories about you are nothing more than myths,"said Ruby.

"I can guarantee ya one thing love, nothin' 'bout ol' Jack is a myth,"said Jack. Ruby rolled her eyes as she let her eyes roam over to a few bottles of rum sitting on the desk.

"One thing for sure is you are a drunk,"muttered Ruby. Jack snickered slightly as he shook his head.

"This comin' from the lass who drinks well breakin' her fast,"laughed Jack.

"Oh shut up,"snapped Ruby. Jack smirked and patted the matress area next to him.

"Well love, why donta ya come over 'ere and perform some of yer wifely duties," Ruby sat up with wide eyes.

"If you think for one moment that I am going to sleep with you then you truly must be the most stupid, moronic man to ever walk the earth,"said Ruby.

"Ah c'mon love, what else are we ta do? If we're stuck together we might as well 'ave some fun,"said Jack.

"If I share a bed with you Jack then I lose any chance of ever anulling this poor excuse of a marriage,"said Ruby.

"Ya need me approval for that love,"pointed out Jack.

"Not if I go to the King,"said Ruby smuggly.

"Then that would ruin yer precious reputation."

"If you do not hold up your end of the agreement then I will not care who knows I was so foolish enough to marry you, I will go to the King and have this marriage dissolved,"said Ruby before standing up,"and you will not live to see another day." Jack looked at Ruby with doubt at her last comment.

"Oh dear Jack you seem to forget who my father is, there are men out there who are still living and were faithful to my father,"said Ruby,"I am quite sure it would not take much to have a bounty put on your head." Jack smiled as he shook his head.

"Love, I hafta tell ya everyday I'm happier I married ya,"said Jack,"ya've got fire in ya that just gets hotter with every minute."

"No Jack, you are happy you married me because I am nothing more than treasure map to you,"said Ruby quietly in a deadly calm voice.

"Is that what ya think?"asked Jack.

"That is what I know." Jack shook his head as he heard his wife's words. Jack stood up and walked over to Ruby and stood directly in front of her.

"I married ya because I want ta,"said Jack calmly,"if it was yer bloody ring I was after I would just stolen it from ya." Ruby stood there taking in Jack's words with confusion.

"But you do not love me,"said Ruby. Jack shrugged simply.

"Aye I never said I did,"said Jack as he seen Ruby's face take back the scowl,"but then again, I never said I didn't." Ruby rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now love, I do believe we've come ta an agreement, I get the treasure and ya get yer ring and safe passage home ta India when alls said and done,"said Jack again in a calm voice,"now I'm sure yer as tired of this bloody fightin' and threats as I am. So I'm callin' a truce and we stick ta the agreement."

"You do know it is my treasure technically,"said Ruby letting the scowl slide from her face.

"Aye love that it is, now I could be tellin' ya that since yer my wife, it's me treasure," Jack seen the anger rise once more in Ruby,"but I won't, but I do remember ya sayin' ya didna want the treasure cause it was nothing but troubler fer ya. So since there's such a valuable treasure out there wouldn't ya rather it be found and apperciated by you or someone who'll do ya no harm then have it go ta waste or have some fool like Norrington discover it." Ruby huffed as she tried to find a way to rebutal but it was impossible, Jack was right and she knew it. She also knew it would be easier if they just let sleeping dogs lie and stop their bickering until the treasure was found.

"Fine, but if you think for one moment I performing any of these so called wifely duties then you Sparrow have a lot more to worry about than you think,"spat Ruby before she walked away from him to the back of the cabin. Jack smiled as he watched his wife walk away from him. Ruby aimlessly looked around the cabin inspecting it again and only finding a dusty unsuitable mess.

"You should have kidnapped Mandeep instead,"muttered Ruby running her finger along a self coated in dust. Ruby looked at her grey finger in disgust as she wiped it off on the skirt of her dress.

"Get that dress dirty and Anamarie will 'ave all hell ta raise with ya,"said Jack. Ruby turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I am the captain's wife,"said Ruby plastering on a fake smile,"anything concerning me is to be dealt with you, and to be rude or unpleasant to the captain's wife is none more than an insult to the captain." Jack smiled as he nodded his head.

"I do expect that you do know, that the crew of this ship will treat me with the same respect and courtsey they give you,"said Ruby.

"Love, tis no secret the men of this ship will be givin' ya anything ya want,"said Jack,"ya enchant more respect and courtsey from em' than I ever will." Ruby smiled again in self satisfaction, she could definately use the crew's fasination with her to her advantage. Yawning Ruby walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. She looked over it curiously then looked up at Jack with large doey eyes.

"Jack is there possibly any other bedding aboard this ship?"asked Ruby softly,"these sheets do not seem they would meet standards for the captain's cabin." Jack looked at the sheets Ruby was refering too and nodded in agreement.

"I'll find someone,"muttered Jack.

"Oh and clean water, for washing,"said Ruby,"I fear I am starting to smell dreadful and that is no way for the captain's wife to smell." Jack looked at her again and nodded in agreement.

Once Jack left Ruby sighed in self satisfaction, she looked at her ring. She hated to admit it but Jack was right, if anyone was to have that treasure she would pefer Jack have it and not some bastard pirate who had probably been responsible for the murder of her family. Plus she realizied that being with Jack was not going to be as bad as she thought, she just had to honey coat her demands to make Jack think they were best for him.


	21. Chapter 20

That evening after insisting Jack have the cabin cleaned and suitable for the captain to dine in his own quaters and after most of the crew refusing to clean it and Jack having to do it, Ruby sat smuggly at the table as a new crew member cleaned their dishes away. Jack had cried and moaned that his crew would feel out of joint about the captain dining alone but Ruby had over heard Anamarie saying it was a relieve to have a night to the crew to talk about their captain's new venture.

"That was satisfactory,"said Ruby smiling at Jack.

"Aye suppose,"muttered Jack snatching his bottle of rum off the table.

"Do not ruin it now Jack, you have been making me very happy today,"said Ruby,"almost so happy I was considering maybe performing some of those wifey duties tonight that you were mentioning." Jack perked up at the mention of her wifey duties. He grinned cheekily as he took a swig of rum.

"Told ya love I'm a hard man ta be refusin',"winked Jack.

"I said I was considering them,"said Ruby emphasising the word 'considering',"I would like a tour of the ship." Jack quickly got up at that suggestion, he loved any chance he could get to show off his Pearl. Ruby stood up and followed Jack out of the cabin and out into the dark. Jack grabbed a random latern and lead Ruby out to the main deck. He held the latern out and waved his arm out over the rest of the ship.

"This is me lovely Pearl, might fine ship she is,"said Jack with pride.

"It is quite nice,"said Ruby nodding her approval. They walked over to the wheel where Gibbs was standing and watching over the ship.

"Cap'n, Missus Ruby,"nodded Gibbs.

"Aye Gibbs, how 're we doin' ta night?"asked Jack.

"Well, clear skies,"said Gibbs.

"Well I'm takin' me wife out for a tour of the ship,"said Jack smiling.

"So what ya be thinkin' of our Pearl here Missus Ruby?"asked Gibbs.

"It is quite nice,"nodded Ruby.

"Aye finest ship in all the Carribean,"said Jack.

"That I'm sure,"said Ruby with slight sarcasim in her voice. Jack looked over at her slightly insulted before Ruby walked away from him to the side of the ship. The salty spray hit her face as Ruby leaned over the edge and looked down at the dark murky waters. She looked out over at the horizon and seen nothing but water, they were far from land and were in the middle of nowhere.

"I wouldna suggest jumpin' again," Ruby looked over shoulder to see Jack standing behind her.

"And what if I did?"asked Ruby.

"Then we'd be at the mercy o' Davy Jones' locker,"shrugged Jack leaning on the rail of the ship next to her.

"So you would jump in after me?"asked Ruby.

"Aye, I but I'm not tellin' ya that ta give ya ideas,"said Jack,"yer me wife and I'd be a fool if I didna." Ruby nodded and turned her attention back to the water, 'at least Jack has some loyalty and honor in him'.

"How long do you predict this excursion will take us?"asked Ruby.

"Probably a month til we reach eastern waters,"said Jack. Ruby nodded and wrapped her arms around herself as a breeze from the water bit at her. Jack noticed her actions and motioned for her to follow.

"C'mon love, we'll go back ta the cabin." Ruby followed without protests as Jack lead her back to the cabin. Once inside Jack watched in amusement as Ruby almost ignored his presence as she stripped the dress away and pulled on her now dry nightgown. Ruby turned to see Jack watching her as she shook her hair out.

"I would have thought at night on a pirate ship it would be nothing less than drunkards and unruly partying,"said Ruby casually.

"This is the Pearl love, there's a time ta play and a time ta work,"said Jack,"right now we're workin'." Ruby nodded and started crawling into bed, settling in the middle of the bed. Jack looked down at her making herself comfy before he started pulling off his boots and shirt.

As Jack started to get into back into Ruby stopped him by shoving him from the bed. Jack turned and looked at her shocked as he watched her sit up.

"It's me bed,"cried Jack.

"I do not want you getting the wrong idea about things,"explained Ruby simply.

"But it's me bed,"said Jack again,"I sleep there."

"And where would you like me to sleep?"asked Ruby.

"Right next ta me,"said Jack dead serious. Ruby rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"Jack, please"pouted Ruby. Jack leaned down so he was eye level with Ruby, he leaned over so his face was only centimetres from her face.

"Don'ta think I haven't caught on ta what ya've been up ta gettin' everythin' yer way and I've let ya cause I felt bad fer ya spendin' a night in the brig, but now ya've pushed it ta far. Ne'er mess with a man's bed love,"said Jack in a low voice,"now move." Ruby sat there staring at Jack for a moment accessing the situation before scuffling over in bed. She scowled at Jack as she watched him sit on the bed next to her and make himself comfortable.

"No hands,"snapped Ruby as she grabbed the sheets and pulled them tightly around herself. Ruby laid back down with her back to Jack. Jack chuckled as he lazily laid back on the bed then rolled over to his side and blew out the single candle still lighting the room. Darkness flooded the cabin as Jack felt a chill come over him, the sheets he had crawled under were pulled quickly from him. Jack sat up and looked down at his wife in the dark who had her back to him as she shuffled to wrap herself in the sheets.

"Ya stole me bloody sheets,"cried Jack. Ruby leaned up and looked over at her shoulder at him.

"You wanted in the bed, you never said anything about the linens,"snapped Ruby before she set her head back down on the pillow. Jack groaned at her stubborness before he wrapped an arm around her waist and forcably pulled Ruby into him.

"You'll just hafta keep me warm,"muttered Jack as he nestled his face into her mass of hair.

"Jack I said no hands,"groaned Ruby. Jack ignored her and pushed lightly on her stomach. Ruby squirmed tyring to get out of his hold but found it hopeless, even more so when she was met with snores. Sighing Ruby relaxed and closed her eyes trying to ignore Jack's touch and find some sleep.


	22. Chapter 21

Hey you guys sorry about the wait but December was extremely hectic for me, I got engaged! Yea for me! So I've been dealing with that plus I had serious writer's block with this chapter so I had to delete most of it and start over again which seemed to work. So once again sorry, thank you for the reviews and enjoy reading….I hope to get the next chapter up soon

Justine

For the next few days Jack watched as Ruby won over his crew and charmed them into the palm of her hand. She had eased up with anger and hostality towards him and she was friendlier to him but not to the extent she had been previously. Jack now stood at the wheel watched Ruby as she stood with Gibbs a few feet away admiring his sword. Jack grinned as he saw how in awe his wife was of Gibbs' sword, Jack nodded over to one of the crewman who was doing some idle work to take over the wheel.

Slowly Jack wandered over to Gibbs and Ruby. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was when she smiled, since they had married she hadn't done much smiling. Ruby and Gibbs didn't notice as Jack approached them.

"I've been wieldin' one o' these since I was a wee ol' lad, only decent thing me father e'er taught me,"nodded Gibbs.

"May I try it?"asked Ruby refering to the sword.

"Love, may be bit ta heavy fer ya, blade isn't as lightweight as it looks,"said Jack. Ruby looked over at Jack and sighed heavily at his advice.

"May I?"asked Ruby holding her hand out for it to Gibbs.

"Cap'n right, tis a heavy piece,"said Gibbs.

"Well the captain's wife does not care if he is right, now may I?"asked Ruby starting to get frustrated. Gibbs looked over at Jack for approval, Jack shrugged and nodded as he prepared to grin in triumph. Gibbs held the handle out to Ruby who immediately took it and held it in front of her with ease. Smiling Ruby looked up at Jack.

"Heavy you say?"asked Ruby smuggly. Jack just rolled his eyes.

"More ta a sword than just holdin' it love,"said Jack.

"I suppose,"said Ruby simply,"care to have some fun?" Ruby pointed the tip of the sword at Jack who snickered as Ruby's question.

"Told ya love, I won't be hurtin' ya,"said Jack laughing at Ruby as if she had told him a joke.

"Too bad,"shrugged Ruby swinging the sword through the air with precision and experience. Jack stopped laughing and looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow along with Gibbs.

"Come on Jack, we never do anything as husband and wife,"taunted Ruby.

"Ya sure love?"asked Jack.

"Of course, do not worry I will be soft on you if you are worried,"said Ruby. Their conversation was drawing the attention of the some of the crew members who were becoming highly amused at Ruby's taunting. Jack was growing agitated from being embrassed in front of his men by Ruby and he quickly drew his sword to Ruby. This got the attention of the whole crew on deck as Ruby carefully stepped back with a smug smile on her face.

"Are ya still sure love?"asked Jack.

"As always,"said Ruby as she brought her blade down on Jack's. Slowly Jack started testing his wife's sword abilities quickly learning she was not the frail high class chit she appeared to be, even the crew was amazed at a woman of Ruby's standing to have such skills.

Quickly the fight escalated as Ruby grabbed her skirt in her free hand as she matched Jack blow for blow. The crew was silent as they watched the married pair duel, Ruby ducked as Jack's sword swung by, as she rose back up she dealt him back a heavy blow that knocked Jack back a couple of steps.

"Seems the pirate is comin' out in ya love,"said Jack as he blocked one of Ruby's swing. Ruby responded by swinging as Jack as hard as she could and knocking Jack's sword clear out of his hand. Grining widely she stepped forward and lightly pressed the tip of the sword to Jack's neck.

"Seems Mr. Gibbs and I have something in common, swinging a sword is the only decent thing our father's ever taught us,"said Ruby.

"And quite well they did,"said Jack stepping back from the blade only to have Ruby place it slightly to the side so he could step back without cutting himself.

"You look to be in quite a position Jack,"said Ruby smiling,"need any help?"

"Ruby,"hissed Jack as the blade dug lightly into his skin.

"Hold this as a reminder to keep up your end of our deal, next time I may not be so generous,"said Ruby removing her sword from Jack. Quietly she handed the sword back to Gibbs before walking away, the crew softly started to snicker and whisper as they had just witness their captain out beat by his wife. Jack picked up his sword and looked over at his crew watching him.

"Back ta werk wit' ya,"hollered Jack,"or I might not be so generous." Quickly the crew went back to their tasks still dicussing the episode they had just watched.

"Makes sense, her father would teach her, fer protection,"said Gibbs as he stood next to Jack,"and she is yer wife, ya wouldn't want ta hurt her." Jack ignored him as he walked off following the way Ruby had gone.

Jack found Ruby in his cabin, she was sitting at his desk flipping through a book of maps aimlessly. He watched her closely as he grabbed a bottle of rum from his stash and uncorked it. She had come to one map, stopping and looking at it intensly. Wordlessly Jack strolled over to the desk and looked down at the map she was staring at, it was one of India. Jack's eyes rolled over the map that was all but engraved into his mind.

"Rememberin' home love,"said Jack. Ruby sighed and sat back in the chair. Jack inspected the map some more, a set of islands caught his attention. He would assume they were unchartered islands, but something was bugging him about them. Jack ran his finger over the paper where the islands where, he had never been to them. He glanced over at Ruby how had her hands resting on her lap, the ring caught his eyes. Slowly he reached down and picked up her hand with the ring on it and looked at the band's engraving.

"They're the islands love, aren't they?" Ruby inhaled deeply and nodded that Jack was right. Jack let go of her hand which quickly went back to her lap.

"Yer quite a fighter love,"said Jack turning and leaning back on the desk facing her. Ruby glanced up at him casually.

"How long do you predict it will be until we reach the island?"asked Ruby.

"A bit more love,"said Jack.

"I want to go home,"said Ruby quietly.

"All in good time love,"said Jack taking a swig from his bottle of rum. Ruby rolled her eyes as she pushed back the chair and stood up.

"All in time from finding the bloody treasure is more like it,"snapped Ruby walking away from Jack. Jack sighed and set the rum down on the desk.

"Are ya still on about that?"

"You would best well believe it,"shot Ruby turning quickly to face him,"You are pushing me to the point I am ready to curse my own father for bestowing this blasted ring on me." Jack ran his hands over his face in frustration, he felt they had already gotten over the fact he was going to find that treasure and that they had a deal.

"Are ya ever gonna forgive me fer this love?"huffed Jack.

"Yes, the day you loose something so incredible precious to you that you understand what this feels like. When that day happens I will forgive you,"said Ruby softly. Ruby left the cabin before he could respond, silently she walked across the deck well the crew went about their work all but ignoring her presence. Looking up at the wheel she seen Anamarie standing with her hands planted firmly on the spokes and her eyes attached to the waters ahead. Inhaling deeply Ruby walked up to the wheel where Anamarie was and stood next to her.

"Can you tell me how far we are from India?"asked Ruby softly, she wasn't sure Anamarie would answer her, the two had never really spoken and Ruby had gotten the distinct feeling that the other female had seen her as nothing more than a nuance and more trouble than she was worth.

"Giver 'er take a month,"muttered Anamarie never taking her eyes off the water. Ruby nodded as she bit her lip, atleast now she had a time line to live on and she knew she wouldn't be stuck on the ship forever.

"Thank you,"said Ruby softly before turning and walking towards the side of the ship.

"Are ya really the jewel?" Ruby turned to see Anamarie now staring at her.

"Unfortnatuely,"said Ruby sighing deeply.

"So yer not taken us on some red herrin' 'ere yer the real deal?"asked Anamarie with caution in her voice.

"If I was I might be revealing in the joy of duping that so called husband of mine,"snorted Ruby walking back over to Anamarie.

"I suppose any woman be findin' some joy in foolin' Jack,"snickered Anamarie,"many o' em' be satisfied with the hell ya've brought 'im."

"If he does not stick to the deal we have then he will have a lot more to worry about then my hell, he will be dealing with Lucifer's if I have a say," said Ruby confidently. Anamarie laughed as she steadied the wheel and turned to the side to lean on it and face Ruby.

"Ya really must be a Hellstorm,"said Anamarie.

"I know, the name is more than fitting,"said Ruby.

"Ney, ya speak like yer father,"said Anamarie softly,"So confident ya didna have doubt ya'll do it."

"My father," said Ruby questioningly.

"Aye, ney ta make ya think less o' 'im but he was a frequent visitor o' the 'ore house me mum worked at,"said Anamarie,"Many o' times as a lass I witness 'im handin' out promises such as yers, ne'er a threat always a promise." Ruby smiled slightly as she looked away, as much as her father tried to hide it she knew from a very young age he was fond of the woman who would offer him sinful services.

"Be sad ta see ya leave," said Anamarie,"as much as a pain in the arse ya can be with yer wailin' and chaos, it's amusin' ta see another woman besides meself sendin' Jack ta insanity." Ruby laughed as she heard Anamarie's comment.

"Well as much as a pleasure I am sure it would be, it would be a race to see who landed in the asylum first Jack or I,"said Ruby.

"Aye ya'd probably be speakin' the truth there, but well yer here keep it up,"said Anamarie,"keep our minds from driftin' ta the thoughts of the lonely sea." Ruby nodded laughed again and walked away from the wheel farther down the ship to the edge. A few crew members acknowledged her presence and nodded a hello to her but kept on with their duties.

Ruby leaned her elbows on the rail of ship and stared at the grey sea around her. She had another month of this and then she would be home, safe and back to her old life. Well not so much her old life, she was married and no longer a virgin. After this experience she would not oppose the idea of living a quiet secluded life alone but eventually her mother would want to know why and would not allow her until she admitted her situation. Knowing her mother, she'd be disowned and on the streets if she told her mother the truth. Looking down her ring she made a mental note that when she got home she'd have to stash away some of her most precious jewelry in a place easy to get to in a hurry if she did ever find herself at her own devices. If she had enough to buy her way passage to back to the Caribbean and Elizabeth.

Looking up from her ring and back to the sea, a ship in the near distance caught her eye. Staring closely she could tell it wasn't one of the king's ships as the Union Jack was not raised, though a series of color flags that were of no nationality were flying. Creasing her brow she did not know the means of flags that ships raised but she knew that almost all ships flew their countries flag for indentification, all ships expect renegade ships. Turning away from the see she looked around for a crew member she knew and spotted Mr. Gibbs walking by.

"Mr. Gibbs,"said Ruby.

"Missus Sparrow, how may I be helppin' ya?"asked the older man giving her his full attention as she walked over to her.

"Should that be of concern?"asked Ruby pointing to the ship that was making it's way towards the Black Pearl. Gibbs quickly walked over to the ship rail and looked closely at the ship that Ruby had pointed at, His eyes widened at the black skull and bones flag they flew.

"Cap'n,"hollered Gibbs wrapping his arm around Ruby and turning her away from the railing,"come wit' me Missus Sparrow."

"What is it?"asked Ruby looking over her shoulder at the ship as Gibbs guided her away.

"Get alert men, ship approachin',"hollered Gibbs ignoring Ruby's protests. Immediately a loud air hung over the ship as men dropped their choirs and went into action. Gibbs guided Ruby through the men and towards Jack's cabin.


	23. Chapter 22

Gibbs all but pushed Ruby into Jack's cabin, Jack looked up worried as Gibbs let go of Ruby.

"Cap'n we have a ship approachin', it's flyin' flags," said Gibbs quickly.

"What flags?"asked Jack setting his bottle of rum down and getting alert.

"Not the friendly kind,"said Gibbs looking over at Ruby who was quickly catching on that things weren't good.

"Bloody hell,"muttered Jack turning to Ruby," you stay 'ere, didna open this door ta anyone but me, and stay as quiet as possible."

"Jack what is going on?"asked Ruby.

"I'll be seein' ta that,"said Jack,"But fer now, ya stay put." Ruby went to reply but realized he was right, she was in no position to be anywhere but his cabin.

"Fine,"said Ruby quietly. Gibbs left the cabin with Jack following, he stopped quickly at Ruby and before she could protest he cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. Ruby watched as the two men left the cabin, she could hear the rumbling of chaos starting outside as Jack slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. Inhaling deeply Ruby slowly sat down on the bed, she had no idea what was going on other than a ship was attacking that struck alert in Gibbs and Jack. She hated being in the dark and being pushed aside but reluctantly she had to admit Jack was right and in a situation such as this one she was far better off locked away.

* * *

Mr. Gibbs stood next to Jack on the deck watching the ship approach. Jack knew the captain of the ship, Clinton Blackheart. He wasn't sure what to think of Blackheart's arrival, he was no enemy but by no means a friend either.

"Whadda think Cap'n?"asked Gibbs. Jack chewed his lip, he knew he'd do anything in his power to defend Ruby but he didn't want things to get to that point.

"I dunno,"said Jack before turning to bark out some orders at his crew. The orders were useless, the crew knew they had precious cargo on board that was to be protected.

As the ship came closer Jack walked over to the edge of the deck as he seen Clinton Blackheart standing at the edge of his own ship. Inhaling Jack tried to keep himself calm, the last thing he needed was an all out battle, though he doubted Blackheart would know about Ruby.

"Aye Cap'n Sparrow how'd Neptune be treatin' ya?"hollered Blackheart as his ship reared closer. The other captain was a good ten years older than Jack but could hold his own just as well as any young man could and his crew was no different.

"He's been smilin' upon us,"shouted Jack back,"what do I be owing fer yer 'ello?"

"I'll tell ya on deck,"shouted Blackheart as his crew matched speed with the Pearl and a deck hand gave the captain a rope to swing over with. It annoyed Jack slightly that the other captain did not bother to ask for permission to board though Jack was trying to avoid confrontation so he allowed it to pass. The crew and Jack watched as Blackheart and five of his men swung over with ease to the deck of the Black Pearl. Jack approached them with Gibbs and Anamarie at his side.

"Well yer on deck now," said Jack. Blackheart smirked as he nodded at Jack.

"I made a stop in Port Royal and 'eard a rumor that normally I wouldn't be belivin' but the lad who told me was insistin' it t'was true and since I seen yer Pearl I figured I'd be droppin' in ta find out fer meself,"said Blackheart.

"And what be this rumor?"asked Jack waving his hand around.

"That ya've got the Hellstorm Jewel in yer possession,"said Blackheart grinning. Jack was silent for a moment as he eyed the older man up and down, Jack knew it was possible for someone on that dock to have found out about the jewel him and Ruby had done enough arguing out in the open but most men now just believed the jewel was nothing more than a mere legend made up to immortalize Captain Hellstorm.

"Well we've all heard the rumor o' the Hellstorm jewel, seems it'd be nothin' more than a rumor,"said Jack simply as his guard heightened.

"That's what I woulda been thinkin' at first but this boy he told a version like I never have heard,"said Blackheart, "said ya were havin' an affair with a woman who had the jewel, said he seen ya kidnapped her."

"Only woman on board is Anamarie,"said Gibbs before glancing over at Jack who was stiff at how much the other captain knew.

"Well as easy as Ana would be there on the eyes, I'd be doubtin' she's the kinda woman ta 'ave a rare sought after jewel and she's not the kinda ya be wantin' ta kidnap,"snickered Blackheart.

"And what the bloody 'ell's that ta mean?"spat Anamarie stepping forward angrily. Jack reached out and softly pushed her back.

"Not a thing me dear Ana,"grinned Blackheart before nodding his head.

"All yer gonna do 'ere Blackheart is rile me crew,"said Jack calmly,"I didna know who was fillin' yer head with lies, but that's all they'd be, we bother know the Hellstorm jewel nothin' more than a myth otherwise it woulda damn well been found by now." Blackheart nodded as he took in Jack's word but still he raised an eyebrow.

"Makes sense what yer sayin' Cap'n Sparrow but somethin' tell me yer lyin,"said Blackheart before scanning Jack's crew and then motioning over to the rest of his crew on his own ship,"ya sure there's not another female on board? Swear ta the devil I spied a lovely lookin' lass standin' on yer deck." Jack watched as numerous members of Blackheart's crew grabbed ropes and swung over to the Pearl. Jack's crew immediately reached for their weapons but Jack held his hand up motioning for them to cease until he gave order.

"Aye well, the lass she'd be me wife,"said Jack with his hand on the handle of his sword,"now what'd be the meanin' of yer men?"

"Wife ya say?"asked Blackheart slowly,"Where'd she be?"

"In my cabin where she belongs, ta sick fer deck. She's with babe,"said Jack in a determined voice.

"Really, didn't think yer 'ere the marryin' type Sparrow,"said Blackheart suspicious.

"Well never say never,"said Jack,"Now if ya dinna mind we'll be on our way."

"That I do mind,"said Blackheart pulling his sword out.

* * *

Ruby sat in Jack's cabin, she knew the scene on deck was not a good one. Things were silent for a while then about ten minutes ago a chaotic roar erupted. Squeezing her eyes shut she silently cursed her situation.

"Goddamn you Jack,"muttered Ruby opening her eyes and exhaling deeply. Ruby slowly glanced around the room, looking for something sharp and metal, something that would kill if for some reason Jack couldn't live up to his word. Looking over the desk she found nothing but papers, empty bottles of rum and maps. Huffing she moved on to a beaten dresser against the wall, yanking open the top drawer she found some clothes. Ruby rummaged through them but found nothing, she moved on to the next drawer and found odd ends such as books, a few more bottles of rum and some coins. A loud thud and clashing coming from the deck made Ruby jump slightly. Standing still for a moment Ruby's eyes shot to the door, her need for a defense heightened.

She looked around the room once more looking for any place Jack may have left a weapon, slowly it went through Ruby's mind that Jack may have rid the room of any spare weapons once she boarded the pearl for his own safety. Her eyes fell on the bed, raising an eyebrow she remembered the knife she had hidden under her mattress at home, would Jack do such a thing?

"Might as well,"huffed Ruby as she went over to the bed and grabbed the corner of the mattress with both hands. She yanked the mattress up and looked underneath, a small knife rested at the edge of the bed.

"Thank God,"hissed Ruby as she grabbed the handle of the knife and let the mattress drop back down. Ruby slipped the knife up the sleeve of her dress, she knew enough not keep the weapon in eyesight but rather keep it a surprise. The noise outside got louder and suddenly there was a thump at the door. Breathing deeply Ruby stepped back farther into the room, her eyes were glued to the door like a scared cat.

* * *

Jack swung his sword at Blackheart but was met with the clanging of metal as his blade hit the other men's sword. He was trying to maneuver the battle back to the middle of the deck so the door to his cabin was within eyeshot. His crew was trying to keep members of Blackheart's crew away from Jack's cabin where Ruby was.

Once Clinton had pulled his sword his crew immediately swung over to the pearl in an ambush. Luckily Jack's crew was ready and could put up quite a good fight.

"C'mon Jack I know ya've got it, where's the jewel?"growled Clinton as Jack dodged the swing of his sword.

"In Davey Jone's locker, trust me ya'll be seen it all ta soon,"said Jack.

* * *

Ruby closed her eyes and ran her hand over her face. The stress and fighting going on out on deck was getting to her. She exhaled deeply and opened her eyes, maybe I'm worrying, Jack said he'd take care of me. I need to trust him. Slowly Ruby started to pace the cabin, she slowed her breathing as she tried relaxing. She wandered over to the porthole and stared out at the water, soon I'll be home in India and this nightmare will be over. Her mind wandered to her home and how she missed it, just as her mind was relaxinf she was violently jolted back to reality from the slamming of the door opening. Screaming Ruby turned to find her nightmare getting worse. 


	24. Chapter 23

Ruby was frozen in the spot for a moment as she seen the two men in the door way smirking at her. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as she felt her blood come to an almost halt. The only thing she did do was slowly move her ring around so the stone was inwards, it was natural reaction for her when strangers were around.

"Well 'ello pretty,"sneered one of the men. Ruby felt the knife in her sleeve and took a deep breathe.

"Guessin' ya'd be the missus,"said another one of them as they moved closer into the cabin. Ruby stepped back, her eyes fluttered around the room for a means of escape.

"Do not come any closer,"shouted Ruby grabbing an empty bottle of rum and holding it up as a defense. The men looked at each other then at Ruby before they started laughing, one of them pulled out their sword and held it out oat her.

"Ya really be thinkin' that's a smart idea there?" Ruby stepped back and felt her back hit the wall of the cabin. Without another thought she whipped the bottle across the room at the men, hitting one of them on the head.

"Ya wantoning bitch,"cursed the man who had been hit. The other two men advanced into the cabin and grabbed Ruby before she could move.

"Let go of me,"screamed Ruby thrasting about in their grasp. The men just held her tighter and took her from the cabin and out on to the deck where the two crews were still fighting. Tears ran down Ruby's cheeks as the violently pulled her to where Jack and Clinton where.

Jack immediately spotted Ruby and stopped to see his wife in the grips of two seedy looking men from Blackheart's crew. Clinton took this advantage and swung his sword down slashing Jack's arm. Jack hissed as the metal cut through his jacket and shirt and pierced his skin.

"Jack,"cried Ruby in sincere concern as she watched Jack grasp his arm and lean over. The rest of the crew members on the ship slowly stopped and watched the scene that was going to play out in front of them.

"This be his wife,"said one of the men holding Ruby who was still trying to twist her way out of their hold. Clinton looked over at Jack who was slowly trying to stand up, then over at Ruby who glared at him.

"Missus Sparrow I presume?"asked Clinton motioning for his men to let her go. Once their hands were off of her Ruby stood there still out of fear.

"Who are you?"spat Ruby glancing over at Jack who was now looking at the other captain who was approaching his wife.

"Captain Clinton Blackheart,"smirked the pirate as he stepped into arms distance of Ruby. Ruby's breathing was deep and rapid as her tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

"Christ Jack, how'd ya get such a woman like this?"asked Clinton.

"Stay the bloody hell away from 'er,"said Jack standing up before still holding his arm as the blood seeped out.

"Beauty like her, no man could stay away,"said Clinton cupping Ruby's cheek in his hand.

"Get your hands off of me,"said Ruby smacking his hand away from her cheek.

"And a proper English woman,"said Clinton laughing slightly,"A woman like you couldn't be the Missus Sparrow."

"Blackheart I'm warnin' ya, get the bloody hell away from 'er."growled Jack taking a step forward. Clinton quickly grabbed Ruby's arm and whipped her around in front of him. Ruby gasped as she felt a metal blade push into the flesh of her skin. Her eyes widened in fear as she Jack cautiously watching the two.

"Now enough foolin' round,"said Blackheart as he leaned his face down to Ruby's,"Now love, there's a jewel I'm lookin' fer, would ya have any ideas it's whereabouts?"

"I do not know what you are talking about?"whispered Ruby as she felt herself starting to shake in fear.

"Yer lyin' girl, it's the Hellstorm jewel,"shouted Blackheart before looking up at Jack,"Ya've got a choice 'ere Jack, yer wife or the jewel."

"Ya harm a hair on her head,"said Jack feeling helpless as his eyes were glued to the knife that was held to Ruby's neck,"and me and my crew will see ya to yer death."

"Doesna matter Jack either way yer gonna loose, think o' it, ya gimme the jewel and I'll be on my way or I can take this beautiful woman 'ere and if ya try an' kill me then she'll come with me." Ruby looked at him with pleading eyes, her hand was clentched around the jewel from her ring.

"Jack,"whispered Ruby. It wasn't the same when she had Jack's knife pressed against her throat, her mind then told her that he wouldn't hurt her but Clinton Blackheart was different, she had no doubts he would kill her.

"Let her go,"said Jack calmly. Blackheart laughed as he pushed the knife harder against Ruby's neck. Ruby coughed as the pressure on her throat blocked her air.

"The jewel Jack, the jewel and yer lovely wife goes free,"said Clinton tauntingly.

"There is no bloody jewel,"cursed Jack taking a step towards them,"are ya bloody stupid man? If there was a bloody jewel it woulda been found by now and we both know it's a myth."

"Yer a liar Jack,"said Clinton,"Ya've got reason ta be this far from yer beloved Tortuga. Now where's the jewel?"

"Yer a fool,"snarled Jack.

"Yer the fool Jack, yer riskin' yer wife's life over some jewel. Ta be honest Jack any man in his right mind would be givin' up all he had fer a beauty such as this one, especially a man of yer likes Jack,"said Clinton,"unless…." Clinton pulled Ruby's face up with his free hand and examined her carefully, he stared closely at her eyes and the curves of her face, everything.

"Unless Sparrow, if what I heard a number o' years ago is true,"said Clinton slowly as he let go of Ruby's face," I've been wrong, fool yer not Jack. Smart man ya are fer marryin' Hellstorm's daughter." Ruby's breathe got caught in her throat as she gasped. Jack's eyes confirmed what Ruby's gasped had as well.

"Some I'm guessin' I've got what I'd be wantin' right 'ere, she's the jewel,"said Clinton.

"She's nothin' ta do with this,"said Jack," she's ne'er heard of Hellstorm or the blasted jewel."

"What's her given name then?"asked Clinton.

"I told ya she's nothin' ta do with this,"said Jack taking another step towards them.

"What's her bloody name?"shouted Clinton pulling up Ruby's chin and pushing the knife deeper, a small trail of blood ran down Ruby's now snow white skin.

"Jack,"cried Ruby in a small voice.

"Her name's Ruby,"said Jack calmly, all he wanted to do was plunge his sword straight into Blackheart's heart and he would now that he had hurt Ruby.

"So yer ta tell me she's not the jewel,"laughed Clinton,"yer a goddamn ass Jack, ta believe ya I'd be a bigger ass."

"I am not the jewel,"croaked Ruby as the edges of the diamond cut into her palm.

"Thought proper English women didn't lie,"said Clinton,"is improper ya know."

"I have the jewel,"said Ruby, all she needed was for Clinton to take the knife away from her.

"Ya lie,"growled Clinton.

"It it, it, it is a ring I have,"stuttered Ruby. Clinton looked at her for a moment before he let her chin go and loosened up on the knife.

"A ring?"asked Clinton.

"Love, don't,"said Jack. Ruby looked at him through her tears pleadingly as she told him to trust her from the look in her eyes.

"A ring,"said Ruby,"my father gave it to me."

"She's lyin',"said Jack but both Ruby and Clinton ignored him.

"Ya got it on ya?"asked Clinton.

"I do,"gasped Ruby," If you would please remove the knife from my throat I will give it to you."

"Prove it,"growled Clinton. Slowly Ruby held up the hand her ring was on against Jack's protests. At first all Clinton seen was the slim band around Ruby's finger.

"There's no jewel,"said Clinton.

"I turned the ring around,"said Ruby before fumbling her fingers to turn the ring around to reveal the large lily green diamond. Clinton fell silent, for the first time in his life he was looking at a real legend, the Hellstorm jewel. Quickly he removed the knife from Ruby's neck and twirled her around to face him, he held firmly onto her forarms as his breathe hit Ruby's face.

"Give it to me,"said Clinton. With trembling hands Ruby slowly took the ring off, it was difficult to move her arms under Clinton's grip. Once Ruby had the ring off her finger she held it up for Clinton to take, she felt ashamed. For all the times she had protected that ring with her life now she was just simply handing it over, Jack would feel foolish that all he had to do to avoid all the trouble she had given him was to seriously threaten her life. Letting go of Ruby with one hand Clinton snatched the ring from Ruby's hand and held it up.

"It is real,"said Clinton softly.

"Let her go,"said Jack now more concerned for Ruby's safety rather than the jewel. Clinton pulled Ruby to the side , his grasp was still strong. He snickered at Jack as he slipped the ring into his pocket and pulled out his sword pointing it at Jack.

"Looks like yer gonna loose two jewels ta'day Jack, yer pretty lil' wife is ta good ta be passin' up. I think I'll be taken 'er as well,"said Clinton grinning,"she looks like she could do a good job warmin' me bed."

"Over me dead body,"snarled Jack taking a step.

"That could be arranged Jack,"said Clinton,"and if ya come any closer, it'll be over the lass's as well." Clinton shoved Ruby closer to the rail where the ropes connecting to his ship where.

"Kill who ya can mates and hurry back, we've got a treasure ta find,"hollered Clinton as he pressed Ruby up against the railing. Jack ignored Clinton's warnings and advanced n him with his sword drawn. Clinton let go of Ruby and blocked Jack's sword just before it pierced him. Ruby exhaled deeply as the pressure of Clinton left her. Immediately Ruby dropped the knife out of her sleeve and held it at her side as she watched Clinton and Jack battle again. It appeared that Jack's crew was taking the upper hand in the fight, Clinton noticed this as well as Ruby. He dealt Jack a hard blow knocking him back, before Jack could regain his posture Clinton turned around to Ruby. He grabbed her around the waist and grabbed a rope but before he could jump from the Pearl Ruby plunged the knife deep into Clinton's neck, she wiggled it back and forth making sure she sliced through the arteries just the way her father had taught her. Clinton gagged in response, he had never seen it coming and pain of the stab was more a surprise than anything. His grip on Ruby lessened as his weight fell against her, the rail of the ship dug deep into Ruby's back as she was forced to lean back due to the man's weight.

"You bitch,"gagged Clinton as he looked Ruby deep in the eyes. Dark scarlet blood gushed from his stab wound where the knife still was and with his words a river of fluid spilled out onto Ruby.

"Do not ever come up against a Hellstorm, you will never win,"hissed Ruby before she let go of the knife and with all her strength pushed the man back from her. She watched as he stagger a few steps then fell to his knees, a large puddle of blood forming around him. As the men on the deck seen the dying captain they too stopped again and watched as Ruby stepped towards Clinton, even Jack was still from shock from how calm his wife was after stabbing a man to death.

Ruby leaned down and grabbed Clinton's bloody chin in her hand, she came down to his eye level.

"You will rot in hell, part of the legend you obviously were not told was that no man has ever tried to capture the jewel and lived to tell about it,"growled Ruby softly. She stood back up with Clinton's chin still her hand, his almost lifeless body rested at her feet. With all the strength she had Ruby threw Clinton's head down to the deck, the loud sickening thud of the man's skull hitting the deck was all that could be heard as Ruby leaned down and searched his pocket that he had put the ring in. She pulled it out and slipped it back on to her now bloody soaked finger, she also pulled out the knife before standing back up. Ruby spat on Clinton's dying body before stepping over him to Jack's side.

Jack stared at his wife who was soaked in the dead captain's blood, he had never in his life seen a woman, not even Anamarie, be so brutal and savage in a killing. He had never even seen a woman besides Anamarie kill. Shaking his mind from his wife Jack turned back to his equally stunned crew.

"Finish em' off men,"shouted Jack before he turned to Ruby who was still standing there with the knife in her hand.

"I was not lying when I said no man has ever tried to take this jewel and lived to tell about it,"said Ruby calmly before turned and walking through the sword fights to Jack's cabin. Jack watched in awe, that woman was not the one he married, that woman was the true daughter of one of the infamous pirate, not some well bred woman. Before Jack a chance to have anymore thoughts of Ruby a blade came too close for comfort. Jack immediately swung his sword and went to work with his crew eliminating Clinton's.


	25. Chapter 24

The loud bangs and shaking of the ships told Ruby that Jack had won and blown up Clinton's ship. She now sat in Jack's cabin in his desk chair, she had a bottle of rum in one hand and she lounged in the chair staring at the knife on desk. She wasn't shocked or scared by her actions, she had been forced to kill before. In India some men had suspected her of being the jewel and a few of her father's crew members had come after her when her father had died. She took a drink from the bottle of rum and sighed, she was still covered in Blackheart's blood.

After a while the door of the cabin opened and Jack walked in silently and looked at his wife. Both of them where tired but Jack was still intrigued by his wife's actions. He undid his belt and dropped them on the floor letting his sword and effects clang against the wood. Jack sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his boots off one by one then removed his jacket. All the while Ruby had ignored him and settled her gae on the rum that now was resting in her lap. Her skirts were spread out covering the chair with one of her legs flung over the chair handle and her back resting on the other one.

"Ya alright love?"asked Jack softly standing up and walking over to the chair,"ya had quite a day." Ruby took another drink from her rum then slowly looked up at him.

"I am fine." Jack was amazed, even through the sweat and blood she was still beautiful to him.

"I'm gonna get a bath brought up fer ya,"said Jack before he walked to the cabin door and ignored the fact that he didn't have his boots on.

Moments later Jack walked back into the cabin followed by a deck hand who carried an oversized metal wash basin and three other deck hands followed with large buckets of water. After seeing Ruby kill Blackheart the crew's cook assumed she would need a bath to wash the man's blood from her and he immediately started boiling water for her.

Jack instructed the men to set the tub down in the middle of the room and fill it with water, once they were done they left leaving Jack and Ruby alone again.

"Got ya a bath love,"said Jack. He watched as Ruby set the no empty bottle of rum down on the desk then stand up. Silently she looked over Jack then to the bath tub, without a second thought she stripped off her clothes not bothering to hide her nudity from Jack. Once she was nude she slowly stepped into the warm water and let it encase her. A warm tingle sensation went through her body as she warmed up. Covering her eyes she dunked her head under the water between her knees. She softly rubbed her hand over the blood caked on her face trying to wash it away. When she raised her face for air she felt Jack next to the tub, she looked over at him as he held a rag in his hand for her.

"Ya alright love?"asked Jack as she took the rag from him. Ruby looked over at him and smiled slightly as she nodded.

"Thank you,"said Ruby quietly.

"I'm sorry ya had ta be in a mess like that love,"said Jack,"and I'm sorry I wasn't there ta protect ya."

"I did not need you all that much,"said Ruby showing him the rag that was now covered in Blackheart's blood . Jack smiled and took the rag from Ruby.

"Appears ya didn't,"said Jack as he pushed back Ruby's hair and gentily started to washed the blood away. He was surprised she wasn't protesting or pushing him away but he assumed like himself she was tired and just wanted to relax. Eventually Jack got all the blood from her face but her hair was still matted with it.

"Love canna I ask ya a question?" asked Jack.

"Of course,"said Ruby touching her hair and finding out just how blood there was,"stupid sonofbitch." Jack snickered as his wife cursed the dead man in disgust.

"'ave ya killed b'fore?"asked Jack quietly. Ruby inhaled deeply and looked over at him unsure of how to answer the question. She was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"Yes I have,"said Ruby nodding her head," not quite as savagely, but I have when my life was put in to danger."

"Yer father teach ya?"

"Of course,"said Ruby.

"I'm still sorry I wasn't there fer ya,"said Jack.

"Well he did have you in a small corner Jack,"said Ruby,"had you have done anything I would not be here for you to give your apology to."

"True love, but I'm ye husband, I'm not ta be lettin' things like that happen,"said Jack.

"Well we do not have a conventional marriage Jack, I do not expect you to be a conventional husband,"said Ruby before she took a deep breathe and stuck her head under the water and tried to work the blood out of her hair. Jack watched as she ran her hand through her hair trying to work out the crusted red liquid.

Ruby sat up taking in a deep breathe as she pushed her hair away from her face, she looked over at Jack who was visibly upset with himself.

"Jack you did what you could,"said Ruby as she leaned on the side of the tub and faced him,"if you had done anything there is no doubt he would have killed me and instead of his dead body laying on the deck, it would have been mine."

"Still love, it's the fact I let ya get inta the situation,"sighed Jack handing Ruby the wash cloth.

"Jack we are on a ship, there was little you could do from his men getting to me. There is not many places for me here,"said Ruby as she got the wash cloth wet and rung it out. She leaned over the edge of the tub and without warning scrubbed a bit of Jack's cheek with the cloth. Jack sneered and shrunk away from the cloth.

"What the bloody hell are ya doin' woman?"cried Jack backing up from the tub out of arm's distance of her. Ruby laughed as she looked at Jack's cheek then the cloth.

"Christsake's Jack it is just a bit of cleaning,"laughed Ruby," I haven't see you bathe since I stepped aboard this ship. And look at this cloth, you Sparrow are filthy."

"Haven't I told ya love 'bout sayin' me or me ship stink?"barked Jack defensively. Ruby laughed again as she looked up at him.

"I did not say you stink, I said you were filthy. Come on Sparrow I know you are older than me but please keep up with the conversation or I shall have you sitting on the deck knitting rather than giving orders,"said Ruby smiling cheekily. She dipped the cloth in the water once more before she lifted it up and threw it across the cabin at Jack hitting him in the chest. Ruby laughed at Jack as he stared down at where the cloth had him and the floor where it now sat in horror.

"It is just water Sparrow, you know the stuff in the sea,"said Ruby.

"I know,"growled Jack walking over towards the tub,"and I ain't ta old." Jack walked to the edge of the tub and looked down at his wife who was holding back laughter.

"Sure Jack," smiled Ruby.

"Well ta look at ya love, you'd be the filthy one,"said Jack raising his eyebrows before he turned and walked away from the tub over to his desk. Jack sat down and relaxed his chair, from look at his hands he knew he could use a wash, the blood of dead men crusted over his hands. Sighing he knew that right now his crew was throwing Blackheart's body to the ocean along with his crew. Watch was going to have to be stepped up on the ship to make sure something like this did not happen again well Ruby was aboard.

"Jack,"said Ruby in a soft voice, she did not like the way Jack was looking. His cocky smirk and usual confidence was gone, he looked worried and troubled. Jack looked over at her.

"You did not fail as a husband today,"said Ruby in a comforting tone, "you did what you could, but Blackheart had you in a corner, there was nothing you could do, if you had we both know it would have been my body laying out on that deck rather than his." Jack closed his eyes and grimaced, he knew Ruby was right but he didn't want to have to admit that his helplessness was the truth.

"I know love, I know," said Jack gruffly. Ruby nodded and sat back, she knew Jack would still blame himself for Blackheart.

Slowly Ruby washed the rest of the blood out of her hair then stepped out of the tub. She reached for the large sheet that had been brought in with the tub for her. After wringing her hair out over the tub she wrapped the sheet around her, clutching it at the side of her chest. Ruby was surprised that Jack had not taken even the slightest peak at her as she got out of the tub, he was so fixated in his own toughts.

Inhaling deeply she walked over to the desk and stood next to Jack's chair. He looked up at her as she put a hand on his shoulder, Ruby could see the turmoil in his eyes. She then slid around his legs and down into his lap. Jack was taken back a bit by his wife's actions but he rested his hands on hers knees that sat across his legs. He looked over at Ruby who was looking back at him, she also looked a bit taken back by what she had done. Taking some advantage of the situation Jack leaned over and press his lips to Ruby's and once again to his surprise Ruby responded to him. It was a relatively chaste kiss, Jack's hand stayed on her knees with the other one on the side of her waist holding her to him.

When the kiss ended Ruby pulled back slightly and blinked as she stared at Jack.

"I have always felt safe with you Sparrow,"said Ruby softly before she rested her head on his chest.

Thanx to everyone who's read and reviewed, even if you haven't reviewed still thanx for reading I appreciate it 110...and just to let you all know don't get too comfortable with Jack and Ruby playing happy…Jack wouldn't be a true pirate without drama now would he ? thanx-justine


	26. Chapter 25

After listening to Ruby's soft snores for over an hour Jack carefully lifted her up and laid her down in the bed. Once he was confident she was still asleep and warm enough with her blankets, Jack quietly left the cabin. It was dusk out and there were very few remains of the day's earlier battle were visible. Besides the crew doing their usual nightly duties a few scrubbed at the deck trying to wash away the stains of blood.

"Cap'n," Jack turned to see Anamarie walking up behind him.

"Ana,"said Jack before turning back to survey the deck.

"How'd the missus be?"asked Anamarie.

"Sleepin,"grunted Jack.

"Quite impress she'd be, hafta admit that I wouldna even imagine thinkin' of her as some delicate lady now,"said Anamarie.

"Aye, well anyone would now,"said Jack. Anamarie had spent enough time around Jack that she could sense when something was troubling the captain.

"Are ye okay Cap'n?"asked Anamarie in a soft voice.

"Aye I'm fine,"muttered Jack.

"Ye sure?"asked Anamarie still pretty sure something was wrong with Jack.

"Aye, ya daft woman? I said I was fine,"snapped Jack.

"Fine, fine,"grumbled Anamarie before walking off, it something was that horribly wrong with Jack then Ruby was there to work it out, she was his wife and it was her job.

"Ya put 'im in a mood?"asked Gibbs as Anamarie approached him. Anamarie rolled her eyes and threw her arms in the air.

"Bloody man,"muttered Anamarie standing with Gibbs at the railing watching out. Well Jack was with Ruby Gibbs had given orders on his behalf to keep watch and alert of anything within eyesight.

"Dina give im' a hard time lass, the man watched his wife almost killed taday well he was helpless. Somethin' like that would trouble any man,"said Gibbs.

"I know, I know,"sighed Anamarie,"but ya'd think he'd be happy, the girl's strong and got fight in 'er. Her Da's probably smilin' down on 'er right now."

"Aye Ana, I wouldna doubt he is, but yer nay a man Ana ya canna understand somethin' like this. When ya marry a woman ya promise ta protect her and if ya canna, ya've failed as a husband and a man,"explained Gibbs knowing as stubborn as Anamarie was she did understand, she just didn't like being brushed off and snapped at.

"Aye, suppose yer right,"grumbled Anamarie.

As the sun was rising Jack walked back into his cabin, his crew had just changed over and those who had been on night watch were finding the warmth of their beds. He had warned his day crew to be on alert at all times and he was to be notified immediately of any ship within sight and the men were to be prepared to fight at any moment. No one had mentioned Ruby to him besides Anamarie who had asked early and Gibbs, who wanted to know if he should have fresh bandages sent to Jack's cabin.

Jack swung the door closed behind him and cringed as it banged when he saw Ruby fast asleep. He was relieved when all she did was stir and roll over. His eyes were almost drooping shut as he dragged his feet along to his desk. Jack grabbed a spare bottle of rum and brought it to his lips, he took a shot then set the bottle back down. He noticed the tub still sitting in the cabin, he quietly pulled the desk chair next to the tub and sat down. Cupping his hand he dipped it in the water and washed it off, slowly the crusted blood came off. After washing off both hands Jack set his eyes on the bed, he stripped off his jacket and shirt on his way, carelessly throwing them to the ground. He dropped his guns and swords next to the bed before he sat down on the edge. Grunting he pulled off his boots and stretched, all he could think of was his head hitting the pillow. He swung his legs up to the bed and looked down at Ruby who was soundlessly sleeping. Jack pushed back some of her hair and kissed her forehead as he slid down next to her. He reached down and grabbed another blanket from the foot of the bed. Ruby was still wrapped up in the sheets naked and Jack still wasn't sure how she was feeling about him, so when she woke up naked next to Jack he was pretty sure he'd be waking up as well, so it was easier and more peaceful to play it safe.

Ruby's eyes fluttered open to streams of light pouring in from cracks around windows and door. Groaning she lifted her head slightly and felt the stiffness in her neck. She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping but from the looks of it she was sure she had slept most of the day away. Slowly she tried to flex her muscles a bit to make sure she could still moved. Ruby felt Jack's arm around her waist, she knew it was his since she woke up most mornings with it wrapped around her.

Inhaling deeply she brought her hand up to rest on his that was clutching at her stomach. She had no idea when Jack had gotten in, she vaguely remembered waking up groggily throughout the night and finding herself alone in the bed but sleep had overcome her each time before she could get up. Her side was numbing as she tried to bring feeling back to her muscles. Carefully she turned herself on to her back with Jack's hand still on her stomach. Looking up she seen Jack sleeping peacefully beside her. She had to admit she cared deeply for Jack, and if she truly had the guts to throw what she knew of her life away she could truly be happy with Jack. Biting her lip she contemplated what it would be like to stay with Jack and be his wife, she would never see her family again, or her home or friends. But he would protect her and he loved her. And despite her reservations she did feel somewhere inside that Jack loved her. 'He's everything I wanted' thought Ruby as she brushed her fingers over Jack's knuckles.

Slowly Jack opened his eyes, he could sense when someone was staring at him even when he was sleeping. He looked over at Ruby who was looking at him with big brown eyes.

"Mornin' love,"grumbled Jack is a hoarse voice, he hadn't had enough sleep.

"When did you come to bed?" asked Ruby softly as she shifted.

"I took the night shift,"said Jack.

"You are going to make yourself sick doing that," said Ruby.

"Aye, had ta much ta think about ta sleep,"said Jack rolling on to his side to face Ruby.

"You are still not thinking you have failed me are you?"asked Ruby with a look of concern on her face.

"Canna stop me from thinkin' that love but I'm not hanging me self from the gallows over it," muttered Jack.

"Do not doubt yourself Jack, I was not lying when I said I felt safe with you,"said Ruby, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

"I know love,"said Jack leaning over and kissing her forehead. Ruby smiled at him as she squeezed Jack's hand slightly.

"We should be ta India soon now,"said Jack,"Anamarie'll be the one takin' ya ta mainland once we've got the treasure."

"Why Anamarie?" asked Ruby confused as she creased her brow.

"Cause love I am a wanted man there, if ya thought Norrington had it for me the West Indian Tradin' Company is out ta get me come hell or high water," laughed Jack slightly.

"You do realize that if they ever found out I would be as wanted as you are?" asked Ruby.

"Well of course yer wanted love, you wouldna want ya?"joked Jack .

"Funny," smirked Ruby as Jack slid an arm around her. The laid there for a few moments in silence, a thick tension filled the room was Jack stared down at Ruby silently demanding her eyes stay locked with his. Slowly Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to Ruby's, he fully expected her to push him away or squirm out of his hold. As a surprise to Jack, Ruby didn't push him away but instead she leaned into his body. Jack cautiously parted Ruby's lips with his tongue, once again she responded willingly. Ruby felt her body heat up as Jack's hands roamed her. Jack's hand ran over the soft curve of her breast, cupping it slightly as his thumb brushed over it's budding nipple. His hand continued over her ribs, caressing the soft skin along the way. Ruby's body arched up into his touch as Jack's hand continued lower over her stomach to her heated womanhood. A muffled moan escaped Ruby's lips as Jack's fingers fluttered over her wetness gently. Jack's lips left her's to trail kisses down her cheek to her neck then to her collar bone as he lazily stroked her.

Ruby's moans filled the cabin as Jack continued to pleasure her. Her hips arched up to Jack's hand urging him to go deeper. Jack looked down at his wife whose eyes were closed in pleasure, he leaned down and kissed her softly. Carefully Jack drew his hand away from Ruby, a soft moan escaped her lips as she opened her eyes to find him positioning himself over top of her. Ruby reached up with one hand and rested it on the back of Jack's neck as she leaned up slightly to meet his lips. As their lips met Jack entered her, feeling her warmness around him. A slight moan escaped Jack's lips as he stayed still for a moment once he was fully in Ruby. Involuntarily Ruby bucked her hips up to urge Jack to move. Ruby's breathy moans of passion filled the cabin as Jack started the natural rhythm between them. Jack could feel her nails start to dig into his back almost breaking the skin, as a thing layer of sweat started to grow on him Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to Ruby's as he could feel her tightening around him.

"Oh my god love, I'm gonna, uh," Jack groaned as he thrusted harder into Ruby holding himself still as he spilled his seed into her. Ruby bucked her own hips up to take as much of him as she could into her as she felt a wave of heated pleasure surge through her body. Ruby moaned as she gripped tightly on to Jack as he dug his face into her shoulder. Both of their breathing was heavy as Jack slipped out of Ruby as she shuddered slightly from coming down from her orgasm. Ruby felt Jack lift himself off of her and lay down next to her before he slipped his arm around her waist.

"It's good ta have ya 'ere love,"mumbled Jack.

Soon she could hear Jack's soft snoring behind her, since she had spent more than enough time in bed previously she was not ready to fall back asleep again. Carefully she removed Jack's hand from around her waist then slowly got off the bed. She found her dress lying on the floor, it was still caked in blood and in desperate need of a cleaning. 'Damn Jack for not taking Mandy too' thought Ruby as she dropped the dress back on the floor. Looking around she found a pile of Jack's clothes lying on an abandoned chair, shaking her head slightly Ruby walked over to the chair and picked through the clothes. Finally she pulled on a shirt she deemed as decent and a pair of pants that would have to do until she could get around to cleaning the dress.

Ruby left Jack's cabin to meeting the stares of the crew members on deck. Rolling her eyes she continued on walking until she reached the wheel of the ship where Anamarie was. Ruby stood next to her silently watching the water ahead of them glisten in the late afternoon sun. She wasn't sure why she sought out Anamarie, she left it to missing female companionship. Anamarie inhaled deeply then glanced over at Ruby.

"Ya were quite impressive yesterday," said Anamarie. Ruby looked over at her then down at the deck as she crossed her arms across her chest. Anamarie noticed Ruby getting uncomfortable over the statement, normally a pirate would that something said of them like that as a compliment, but Ruby wasn't a pirate. Ruby was well well-bred and to kill a man was not acceptable, especially for a woman.

"Ya know, I dinna know yer Da, but I know he'd be proud of ya," said Anamarie, he hands flexing on the spokes of the wheel.

"You know?" asked Ruby doubtfully.

"Aye, well as I said, I dinna know him, but I do know pirates. And nothin' makes a pirate more prouder than seein' 'is offspring bein' a survivor and not lettin' anyone best em'. You fought back against Blackheart and ya won. Ya were determined, and ya've married Jack and ya've fought him all the way, ya never let up when ya were in the brig, ya ran from 'im when he kidnapped ya and ya resisted tellin' him of the real jewel," said Anamarie, "I'm surprised that a woman of yer standin' has been able ta raise me own eyebrows more than once."

"Well I shall take that as a compliment," said Ruby.


	27. Chapter 26

Ruby had taken up wandering the ship aimlessly during the day since the incident with Blackheart. Most of the crew ignored her and let her be, a few would start conversation with her which Ruby would happily engage in, though there were a few men, most younger men, that would comment on how even though Anamarie was a woman she was not exempt from pulling her weight. At first when Jack would overhear the comments he would threaten the plank to any man who dared to speak against his wife, but eventually Ruby ended speaking up. "I am the captain's wife, not his bloody crew member. We are very different, so unless you would like to take over the duty of warming Jack's bed then you will get back to work quietly" was her main response, which satisfied Jack.

Another trait Ruby had picked up was sleeping as far from Jack as she could in the bed, and wrapped up in blankets and her nightgown. Jack found it odd and annoying that his wife suddenly didn't want anything to do with him in bed, not that she had been all over him before but he thought she was coming around. Once and a while he would try and touch her, enticing her into activities but she never let him get far enough for satisfaction. Jack wasn't willing to push her either, he had become accustomed to his wife not yelling at him or giving him stares of death, and pushing brought on her fury.

Now Ruby leaned on her elbows on the railing watching the afternoon set, Jack had been at the wheel when she set out on her walk around the ship. She had gotten a few snide remarks from the crew members who were cleaning the deck, instead of giving a rude comment back she raised an eyebrow and eyed the bucket of washing water they had and considered kicking it over on them. The crew left her alone now as they were cleaning up and preparing for dinner. She felt like she should feel useless that she didn't do anything on the ship, but she never did any domestic activities at home, they had maids for that and now she had crew members for it.

"Anything particular love?" Ruby jumped slightly as she looked over and seen Jack standing next to her.

"Pardon?" asked Ruby confused.

"Anything particular yer lookin' at love?" said Jack again nodding at the beginning sunset in front of them.

"No, I was just thinking," said Ruby shaking her head.

"Hopefully about yer dashin' husband," smirked Jack. Ruby smirked at him slightly as she tilted her head to the side.

"About home." Jack nodded in understandingly, he had the feeling that no matter how much Ruby seem to be adjusting to life with Jack she was always thinking about India and her old life.

"Three or four days love, then we'll be at the island," said Jack turning his back on the sunset and leaning on the rail. He reached over and placed his hand on her far hip and her pulled her over till she was standing in front of him.

"Hafta say love, I thought ya 'ere warmin' up ta the Pearl," said Jack softly. Ruby lowered her eyes, she hated to admit it but a part of her was getting use to being aboard the ship and getting use to being Jack's wife, but she knew she could live that life.

"Please," whinned Ruby, "are you honestly going to tell me you enjoy the fighting and such?"

"I'm ney lyin' when I say yer beautiful when yer mad," smirked Jack.

"And a marriage of celibacy is to your liking as well?" questioned Ruby skeptically.

"We 'ave consummated our marriage,"said Jack.

"Once Sparrow, once," said Ruby, "but do not fool yourself we cannot stay like this."

"And why not?" scoffed Jack.

she turned and broke away from Jack's hands and walked away from him. She didn't really want to snap at him but she did not want to talk about their marriage besides acknowledging that it would be over soon.


	28. Chapter 27

A morning a week later Ruby awoke in Jack's bed as usual. Huffing she pushed the hair out of her face and looked over to the empty spot next to her. Slowly she looked around the cabin to see where Jack was but found the cabin empty, he hadn't come to bed. Ruby sat up in bed holding the sheet to her chest as her brown curls fell around her. Yawning she looked over at the port hole and seen the sun shining outside, ' well atleast something will be nice about today' thought Ruby as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She got dressed in the same brown dress she had been wearing since she had been forced aboard the Pearl, 'this thing will definitely not be missed' thought Ruby looking down at the dress that just hung on her.

She walked outside to the deck where the crew was. Looking around she spotted Jack at the wheel looking intensely in front of him, land. Ignoring the crew who were excitedly going about their business, they knew where they were arriving, Ruby walked to the front of the ship and stared at the island. 'That damned island' thought Ruby as she stood at the railing of the ship. She stood there for a while watching the island get closer, finally she heard for the anchor to be dropped and the ship came to a softly rocking stop. They were now about 80 metres from the island and as the crew around her scrambled to prepare for the row boats to be lowered and were excited that they were coming upon the rare the treasure, Ruby stood there silently. Turning she looked around the crew who was ignoring her, 'I wonder if I could just slip into a small corner or maybe even into the brig are, would anyone notice? They almost seem too excited to notice if their only link to the treasure was not even present with them' thought Ruby as she stared blankly at the crew.

Eventually acting on her thoughts Ruby silently started walking back to Jack's cabin. She avoided making herself noticed and kept her eyes down.

"Ya excited love? We're 'bout ta be layin' eyes on a treasure no livin' man has ever seen," Ruby stopped and slowly looked to her side as she passed the ship's wheel where Jack was. Her eyes were dull and she showed no emotion at all.

"You are always so wrong Sparrow," said Ruby in a monotoned voice, "If no living man has ever seen it, then you may have some questions to answer about my deathly state." Before Jack could answer Ruby turned and continued on to his cabin. Jack stood and watched his wife walk away from him, she was in one of her moods again.

Ruby walked into Jack's cabin and slammed the door behind her, she mentally had to remind herself that once all of this was over she was going home, no more Black Pearl, no more sea, no more frumpy dress, no more chasing treasure and no more Jack or being his wife. She looked around the cabin and glared at her surroundings, 'I hate this ship' thought Ruby. The noise out on the deck grew louder, she presumed that they were getting closer to the island.

"It's almost over," said Ruby softly to herself as she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Ruby grabbed a spare bottle of rum that was sitting on the floor on Jack's side of the bed; she pulled the cork from it and took a drink from it.

A while later once the ship was anchored and threw first crew members had taken a row boat out to the island, Jack went in search of his wife. Taking a deep breathe he stood outside his cabin door expecting to be yelled and screamed at basing on her previous attitude. Slowly Jack opened the door and walked in and was met with silence instead. Instead of Ruby screaming at him she was sitting on the bed with her arms resting lazily on her bent knees and a bottle of rum in hand.

"Love?" Ruby looked up at him with blood shot eyes. Her cheeks were red and blotchy and stained with tears, on top of it she was obviously drunk. Jack's eyes roamed over the two empty bottles laying on the bed next to Ruby.

"Are ye drunk?" asked Jack slowly finding it odd that Ruby would have gotten drunk. He started to walk over to the bed where Ruby was sitting.

"No," hissed Ruby as she brought the bottle of rum up to her lips.

"Aye, ye are," muttered Jack as he walked over to the bed and easily took the bottle of rum away from her.

"C'mon Sparrow, you've got a treasure I've got to go find for you," slurred Ruby as she attempted to get off the bed. Her feet and legs got caught up in her skirts and the sheets causing her to stumble into Jack's arms.

"Careful love," said Jack, 'damn she's a smart one,' thought Jack as he realized why she was drunk, it would delay and cause trouble finding the treasure. Jack set her back down on the bed and looked down at his wife who was now sitting on the edge of the bed swaying slightly as she stared at the wall next to her.

"We are about to get what we both want," said Ruby softly, 'you get your treasure and I get to go home and forget about this nightmare'. Jack looked down at her, she was mad at him again but not the way she was usually mad at him, it was a sullen mad.

"Okay then love, up we get," said Jack leaning down and wrapping his arm around her shoulders and maneuvering her arm around his shoulders. Slowly he helped Ruby up to her feet, he knew they were at a point where arguing was going to do nothing, they might as well just get the treasure and go to India.


	29. Chapter 29

Ruby laid on the sand with the hot sun beating down on her. Her head was pounding as the affects of the rum were wearing off. She was now on the island laying on the sand waiting for the rest of the crew to row over to the island and for them to get prepared. Jack had taken her over first in the row boat, to let her dry up on solid ground.

Ruby closed her eyes and rolled on to her back, she remembered the first and last time she was on the island. Her father had arrived in India for Christmas when she was five, her grandfather was extremely displeased that her father had shown up. Rob Hellstorm had brought his daughter lavish gifts and spoiled her for his stay despite what her mother had wanted. Then he sprung a surprise that upset Ruby's mother, he was taking Ruby on a trip. The trip was to the island, her father had given her the ring and showed her how to find the treasure. He told her not to tell a soul, at time she didn't understand why no one was to know or why he was even showing it to her.

Ruby opened her eyes slowly, the burning sun was gone now and was replaced with a brightly shining moon. She blinked as she pushed herself up to a sitting position, it was night time now. Confused she looked out in front of her, the pearl was still there so Jack hadn't abandoned her, but it was silent she couldn't hear the crew. Inhaling deeply Ruby yanked her skirts up slightly and made her way up and on to her feet.

"Yer up now," Ruby turned around to find Jack sitting a few feet behind her in the dark with a bottle of rum in hand. She creased her brows at him as she stared at him for a moment before walking over to him and sitting down in the sand next to him.

"It is night time," said Ruby.

"Aye it is," Jack took another drink from his bottle of rum as he looked out over the water. Ruby looked over at him as she realized she must of slept the day away on the sand, and the treasure Jack was so excited and determined about was still waiting to be found.

"How come you did not wake me?" asked Ruby. Jack shrugged.

"I tend not ta disturb ya when yer peaceful," muttered Jack. Ruby rolled her eyes as she drew her knees up to her chest.

"And the crew?" inquired Ruby.

"Further down," said Jack nodding towards the last part of the island they could see. A bright amber glow beamed from the fire they had going, and though she could hear them Ruby was sure the rum was flowing.

"They needed a rest," said Jack, "Ya wanna be joinin' em?"

"No,"said Ruby softly. They sat in silence for a few more moments, Jack drinking his rum and Ruby just watching the scene of water in front of her.

"Sparrow," Ruby looked over at Jack who was still staring straight ahead.

"Yes luve,"

"I want an honest answer, when we were in that church the night we got married and you had not known who I or my father was, do you think you still would have married me?" Ruby looked at Jack expecting an answer. Jack was silent for a moment before he took another drink from his rum then looked over at Ruby.

"I'm beginn' ta think ya think I married yer name," said Jack in a monotone voice. Ruby creased her brow as she looked at Jack, no matter how much Jack said it, she didn't believe him when he'd tell her that he didn't marry her because of her last name.

"Well we are here are we not?"muttered Ruby. Jack glanced over at her quickly then looked away, she had a point.

"What if I asked ya ta stay?" asked Jack.

"What? Stay here?" snorted Ruby, "Not likely." Jack shook his head in annoyance.

"No, not 'ere don't be daft. I meant if I asked ya ta stay with me, on the Pearl," explained Jack.

"Oh," was all Ruby could get out, she certainly wasn't expecting Jack to ask her that and so bluntly. She wanted to go back to her old life desperately but part of her told her that even if she did go back to India things were never going to be the same, she had changed. But staying on the Pearl with Jack didn't appeal to her either, Jack was the cause of her change and everything she seen as a problem in her life.

"Well love?" 

Ruby mentally asked herself the question, do I want to stay with Jack? "Yes." Ruby almost gasped as she heard what had come out of her mouth. Jack looked over at her almost in disbelief himself, he didn't think she was actually going to say yes.

"Ya will love?" Ruby looked at Jack and opened her mouth to say no, she had made a mistake, but the look on her face stopped her. It was if someone had turned on a lightbulb, he just lit up and looked hopeful.

"Yeah,"said Ruby unsurely as she forced a smile. Jack leaned over and pressed his lips to Ruby's, his free hand came up behind her and caressed the back of her hair, tangling his fingers in her hair. At first Ruby tried to resist the kiss by barely responding but Jack's warmth and want for her won her over and eventually she fell into the kiss. Ruby felt herself being gently pushed back into the sand as Jack's tongue pushed through her lips. Jack abandoned the bottle of rum in the sand as he leaned over top of Ruby and ran his now free hand over her hips. A moan slightly escaped Ruby's lips as Jack's lips left her lips down towards her neck as his hand still continued to cradle the back of her head. Ruby's mind screamed at her to stop Jack, it was all one big mistake, she didn't mean to say she would stay with him and she shouldn't be surrendering to Jack's touch.

"Jack," Ruby's voice was weak as Jack assaulted her neck with his lips, she was having trouble finding the words to say with Jack's hands roaming her body and distracting her.

"Jack….I…uh….I think," Ruby's voice got shaky as Jack rubbed her thighs through her thin dress, "I think we should….oh wow." Jack brought his hand up to her core and pressed through the dress at the sensitive skin. Ruby could feel the blood rushing through her as the pressure from Jack's touch sent a tingling pleasure from her womanhood. Jack brought his lips back up to Ruby's as he smirked to himself at the reaction he was getting from her with such small touches, she was now putty in his hands.

"C'mon love," muttered Jack softly as he slid his hand down from behind her head to the middle of her shoulders. He pulled Ruby into a sitting position as he quickly undid the fastening on the back of the dress, he wanted her out of her dress as fast as possible. Ruby was under his complete control as she submitted to Jack undressing her. The cool night air chilled her skin as Jack stripped her chest of the dress. Once her breasts and stomach were expose she naturally lifted her bum up so Jack could pull the rest of the dress off of her.

As he discarded the dress in the sand next to them Jack took Ruby's right ankle in his hand and softly brushed his lips against the small round bone of the inside. Ruby laid back as she felt Jack's warm lips and scruffy bread go further up her leg. Anything inside of her now that was protesting Jack's actions was now silenced as Jack's lips got closer up her thigh to her core which was now throbbing in pleasure. A lazy moan escaped Ruby's lips as she felt Jack's tongue drag over her sensitive womanhood. Jack held on to his Ruby's hips as orally pleasured her. A heat engulfed Ruby's body as she pressed herself closer to Jack's mouth. Jack could feel her twitching and bucking and knew she was close to climaxing as her wetness grew. Reluctantly to both, Jack pulled his mouth away and looked down at Ruby's questioning face.

"Shhh love," said Jack quietly as Ruby went to open her mouth in protest to his stopping. Ruby watched as Jack quickly shed his clothes leaving them in the sand with hers. Her eyes then took in his body in full, from her experiences with Mandeep's many men she could clearly tell Jack's body was magnificent. Carefully she ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders as Jack leaned down to meet her lips again. As Jack assaulted her lips once more Ruby could feel his hardness against her thighs and the tip of it teasing her course by brushing against the sensitivity.

Jack pulled away again and looked down at Ruby as he pulled his hips up brought them back down entering Ruby. Ruby moaned as she felt Jack in her, at first she felt a twinge of pain as she was stretched out but once he was fully in the pain turned to pleasure. Ruby grasped on to Jack's back as he started to pull out half way before pushing himself back in. Jack held one of her hips while he steadied himself with his other hand. Jack fell into the natural rhythm of making love to his wife, he looked down at her and seen the look of heated ecstasy on Ruby's face. Being with Ruby was different from any other woman he had been with, Ruby was his, he had been the one to touch her, it amazed him at times that out of all the men in the world he was the lucky one who got her.

Jack could feel Ruby tightening around him as his own climax was nearing.

"Faster Jack," breathed Ruby as she clawed at Jack's back drawing herself closer to him. Jack complied with her request and sped up his thrusts as he took his hand off her hip and wrapped it around her lower back to keep her closer. Ruby moaned loudly as she felt a trembling come over her as her muscles clenched tightly and waves of pleasure rolled over her from her core. As Ruby tightened around him Jack grunted as he took two long, hard thrusts before releasing himself. Ruby collapsed back into the sand sweaty and relaxed, Jack lowered himself down next to her feeling just as relaxed.

With his hand still wrapped around her back Jack pulled her in closer to him until her head rested on his chest. Slowly Ruby snuggled into Jack's chest and closer her eyes. Jack kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes as well ready for the treasure that the next day held.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning Jack woke up in the sand alone. Slowly he winced as his eyes took in the bright sunlight beaming down on him, the island was silent so he quickly assumed that the crew was still passed out from their partying the night before. Dusting the sand off his body Jack stood up and lazily looked around and spotted Ruby standing a few yards from him fully dressed with her back to him.

"Love," Ruby turned to see Jack standing stark naked looking at her. She walked over to his, kicking small dusts of sand up along the way.

"Come on Sparrow, I will take you to the treasure." Jack had almost forgotten about the treasure after Ruby had agreed to stay with him. He took another look at her and then quickly grabbed his clothes and dressed himself.

"The crew?" asked Jack once he was fully dressed and pulling on his boots.

"We will get them later," said Ruby before she turned away from him and began walking away from him. Jack jogged a few steps to catch up with her. Silently the two walked towards the middle of the island, through palm trees and low shrubs with bright flowers surrounding them. Jack watched as Ruby walked like she had been this path a million times before.

Ruby held back tears as she looked at the small markers her father had left hidden along the way so she'd be able to find the way back. The last time she walked this trail with her father she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, a month later she had received word that her father had been killed. 

Finally the two of them came upon a weather beaten shack. Ruby stood in front of it silently for a moment just staring at the doorway with Jack next to her.

"This it love?" asked Jack. Ruby nodded without taking her eyes off the shack, she started playing with her ring.

"C'mon love," said Jack quietly. Ruby looked over at him briefly then walked into the shack followed by Jack. The inside way empty and dark, it smelt of rotting wood and moss covered most of the walls. Jack watched again as Ruby walked to the opposite wall then turned around to face the door and took one large step. She then dropped down to her knees and started digging at the sand.

"Need help love?" asked Jack.

"No," barked Ruby as she kept digging at the sand. She dug down about half a foot before her knuckles hit a hard metal surface.

"Ouch," hissed Ruby as she drew her hand back in to herself. Immediately Jack dropped down next to her and looked over at her hand.

"That is it," said Ruby ignoring her hand and looking down at the hole she had dug. Jack continued digging the rest of the sand up until he had a large square of metal uncovered.

"The edge there," said Ruby pointing to the side of the hole. Jack brushed the sand off of his hands then looked over where Ruby was pointing. He felt around the edge and dug his fingers into the packed sand to feel the edge of a box. Pulling at it he pried the metal lid off the box. The inside was dark as some of the surrounding sand spilled into it. Before Jack could reach in Ruby stuck her arm in and pulled a large black velvet bag out. She dropped the bag in the sand next to her.

"That it?" asked Jack. Ruby nodded as she now slowly started opening the bag carefully. Once the bag was opened she reached in with both hands and pulled out a large egg shaped piece of gold covered in sparkling diamonds and rubies. Jack's eyes grew as he looked down at the piece Ruby held, Ruby just looked at it expressionless. Softly her fingers ran over the stones, this was the last thing her father left her, the thing that killed his wife, his sons and himself; this was the thing that kept Ruby in hiding. It amazed her that something so small in comparison to the rest of the world, something that was just there, not living, not breathing, could have so much power. Slowly Ruby put the piece down in the sand, once it was sitting in front of her she carefully pulled her ring off reluctantly. Silently Jack watched as Ruby took her ring and carefully placed the gold part into the top of the piece sitting in front of her. Once the ring was in until it reached the beginning of the claws the egg shaped piece softly snapped opened in the middle. Ruby pulled the two pieces apart to reveal black velvet lining of the egg and in the middle a large diamond ruby.

"There it is," whispered Ruby. She set the gold egg back down and pulled the ruby out. The large stone was heavy in her hand as she stared at it in a bit of disgust, this was the precious thing she had been named after.

"Take it,"said Ruby holding the ruby out for Jack who was still awestruck over the treasure. Jack looked over at as if she was tricking him but Ruby just nodded her head. Slowly Jack took the heavy stone from her.

"From what I have been told it was the largest ruby the Egyptians ever found, it is still the biggest ruby in the world. It was buried in a tomb with the ruler whose men found the ruby but it was stolen from by grave robbers and some how found its way into my father's hands," said Ruby as Jack stared at the treasure that every pirate in the world had been searching for, the treasure he now held, "if the sand is dug up on the inside of the shack here there is more chests with first gold my father acquired." Jack heard her but ignored her words, he was still in disbelief over the ruby. Ruby stood up and looked down at the empty hole before walking out of the shack. She felt heaviness as she walked away from the shack back down the path to the beach. It seemed all to petty to her, all of this for that stone, all the death her family had occurred and pain she had dealt with all was worth that stone.

When she came back to the beach she sat down in the sand next to foot prints that she and Jack had left. Looking down she traced her finger around one of Jack's prints, never had she imagined that her life would turn out like this. She had always figured that eventually she would meet a suitable man with a title and marry him, they would have children and she would fade into life and the branding would always just be a horrible childhood scar. Then out of no where she met the one man who she felt some what fondly of and he turns out to know it wasn't just a scar.

"Maybe it is fate," muttered Ruby,.


	31. Chapter 31

That night Ruby stood on the deck of the ship staring at the island as the crew brought the treasure over in the row boat. The crew had barely spoken to her all day, when Jack had told them where the treasure was she had stood behind him silently and looking like she was in a completely different place, they had figured that she just didn't want to be bothered. Even Jack let her be for the day, except for insisting that she be on the first boat that went back to the Pearl.

Now she stood as the sun set and the little row boat was headed back to the island to pick up another load. Ruby had to admit she as if a heaviness had been lifted off of her, the treasure had been found and she no longer useful to anyone who wanted it. Jack was the one who carried the burden now, he had the jewel. Creasing her brow Ruby suddenly started to think of her marriage in a different light, maybe it wasn't so bad. She knew Jack was benefiting off of her by getting the jewel, but she was benefiting as well, eventually it would get known that the treasure had been found and she wouldn't have to worry about everyone she came into contact with. Also Jack had been true to his word, he had the treasure and he still wanted her.

Turning from the railing she was leaning on she looked at the crew who were overjoyed with the find. Most were in disbelief that they were in possession of the Hellstorm treasure. Ruby was still numb over the treasure, she just gazed over the chests of gold that sat on the deck. The ruby she presumed was still with Jack who was now over seeing the treasure. Walking away from the railing Ruby silently head to Jack's cabin, she was starting to feel tired as she realized that she had spent almost the whole day mentally analyzing her life and everything in it.

Jack glanced over to where he had seen Ruby standing but she was now gone. Casually he looked over his shoulder and seen her walking towards the cabin. She had been silent all day, Jack assumed it was because she had been on the island and thoughts of her father. Since she had kept to herself all day and seemed to want it that way Jack had given her space. He reached into his jacket pocket as he looked back at the treasure and felt the stone in his pocket. No matter how many times he looked at the stone he still couldn't believe he had it. The golden case the ruby was in was in his cabin.

Later that evening Jack walked into his cabin, the celebration his crew was having was starting to die down and still he had not seen Ruby since she had first gone into his cabin. He half expected her to be in bed sleeping but he found her sitting on the bed looking at her ring, the golden case it had opened sat on the desk. Jack watched her as he walked over to the desk and set his bottle of rum down.

"Ye okay love?" asked Jack as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. He kicked off his boots and laid back on the bed with her arms crossed behind his head. Ruby shifted over and looked at him.

"Yes," said Ruby, she wasn't frowning and she didn't look angry, Jack was relieved he at least wanted a couple of days without Ruby furious with him. Sometimes he didn't understand what he did to make her mad but he didn't all out dislike it, it kept things interesting and it made Ruby her real self, when she was mad she wasn't some high society lady, she wasn't of royal blood, she was just Ruby, a pirate's daughter.

"Ya've been awfully quiet there love, ye still sure yer okay?" asked Jack.

"Yes,"insisted Ruby as she took her ring off and set it on the small table she had dragged over to her side of the bed when she had first boarded the ship, "I have just been thinking today."

"Thinking 'bout what love?"

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes as she looked down at Jack and considered telling him what she had been thinking about all day.

"I was thinking about how maybe you have done me a favor," said Ruby softly as she leaned over to him. Jack looked up at her curiously, he had expected her to say many things to him but not that he had done her a favour.

"A favour ye say?"asked Jack. Ruby nodded as she shifted down in the bed so she was now sitting next to Jack with her back resting against the wall.

"Well if you think about it, I am now useless to anyone looking for that treasure, you are the hunted one now, you have the treasure," said Ruby.

"Aye, well they can join the mob of others ta join who 're chasin' me round," smirked Jack. Ruby raised an eyebrow at him before she rolled off the bed and stood up. Carefully she undressed, laying the dress over the back of a random. She turned back to the bed to find Jack staring at with a lazy smirk on his face, Ruby ignored him as she climbed into bed and under the cover. Slowly Jack rolled over onto his side and looked down at Ruby who had the sheet pulled up over her breasts.

"Jack," said Ruby softly, "I still want to go to India." Jack looked at her cautiously, he was sure they had an agreement, she was going to stay with him. Slowly Jack pulled back away from her as Ruby followed him and sat up.

"Yer not stayin?" asked Jack, Ruby smiled as she heard the hurt in Jack's voice.

"Sparrow,"said Ruby shaking her head, "I want to go to India to visit my mother, she does not even know I am married." Jack looked in thought for a moment, going to India wasn't at the top of his list of things he wanted to do, if he were to go back to India he'd have to watch his every step for if he was caught he'd be killed sight on seen. But Ruby wanted to go and it wasn't fair not to let her.

"Ya do realize I might not be able ta take ya," said Jack, "Anamarie'll be the one ta."

"Why Anamarie?" asked Ruby.

"Cause Ana'd be one of the very few on this ship not wanted by the bloody King's men and she won't be stickin' out like the rest of me crew,"said Jack. Ruby nodded as she seemed to natural curl into Jack's body for the night.


	32. Chapter 32

A week later Ruby sat in a tub trying to wash the dirt that seemed not to want to wash off. Jack had told her that early that evening they'd be sailing into India, or at least close enough that Anamarie could take them by row boat to the mainland. Ruby had to admit she was excited, she was finally going to go home and in some odd way she had satisfied her mother's demands. Ruby was married, of course her mother was not going to be pleased that she had married a pirate but her mother had never specified who she wanted Ruby to marry she just wanted her to get married.

Ruby dunked her head under the water and drenched her hair. When she pulled her hair back out she reached out of the tub to the floor and picked up the comb that she had badgered Anamarie for. At first Anamarie had denied have the comb but Ruby insisted that any woman in her right sense would have a comb, eventually Anamarie gave it up to her for the day. Ruby pulled the comb through her long brown hair trying to get the tangles out from it. It was not an easy task as Ruby had piles of hair and with her limited feminine resources on the ship her hair hadn't been combed in a long time.

After Ruby finished combing her hair out she squeezed the excess water out of her hair before standing up out of the water and grabbing a spare sheet she had left out for herself. She wrapped the sheet around herself and walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair. Ruby picked up the small hand mirror she had almost found amongst Jack's odds and ends, she planned that if she was going to go back to India she was going to go looking as best as she could.

After drying her hair and putting her dress back on Ruby combed her hair again letting the chocolate brown curls fall down her back. She took another look at herself in the mirror before she left the cabin and found Jack on deck at the wheel. Jack had an alert look on his face, he was not happy to be back in Indian waters his men and him were in too much danger but Ruby wanted it and after everything that had happened he owed it to her.

"How far are we?" asked Ruby.

"Not far love," sighed Jack. Ruby smiled as she looked out over the water, on the very far horizon she could see land slightly.

"Are ya sure we need ta be doin' this? If ya want love we could just turn round and head back ta Port Royal, I'd take ya there," said Jack.

"Sparrow I want to go home and see my family,"insisted Ruby.

"Liz is yer family," said Jack.

"Sparrow if I have to I will jump off the side of this ship and swim to shore," snapped Ruby.

""kay love, I was just checkin', no need ta get upset," said Jack. Ruby just rolled her eyes before she looked down at her bare hand.

"Ye haven't been wearin' yer ring," said Jack still looking out at the water in front of them. Ruby inhaled deeply as she nodded.

"I promised my mother I would not wear it on my trip to Port Royal, she did not want…." Ruby slowly stopped her words as Jack looked down at her, "She did not want me to be found." Ruby's last words were soft as she looked away from Jack. Jack nodded as he heard her, he still knew she was sensitive over the fact he had found out she was a Hellstorm.

"Well I'd be guessin' that it's lucky I was the one who found out," said Jack. Ruby looked over at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Lucky?"asked Ruby amused.

"Aye love, yer the lucky lass who got ta marry Cap'n Jack Sparrow," smirked Jack as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in to his body and kissed the top of her head well he held her close at his side.

"Oh yes," said Ruby sarcastically as she rested against Jack's body. Being intimate in such a loving way in the open wasn't usually something Ruby would let Jack do with her but for some reason her mind was telling her less and less that she should pull away. Inhaling Jack's strong scent of salt air and rum Ruby closed her eyes and thought to herself, 'this life not be so bad, Jack could make me happy'.


	33. Chapter 33

Ruby stood at the edge of the Pearl watching the docks of India come into view. She couldn't help but smile as her home was coming into view and soon she would be standing on firm, solid ground. Jack had told her that he planned to dock as close as possible without drawing attention then her and Anamarie would make their way to ground, after when Jack could figure out a way to elude the authorities he would join Ruby on land.

"It's a magical land," Ruby looked to her right and seen Gibbs stand next to her. She was surprised to see him, she would have thought of him to be with the other preparing to dock soon.

"It is," said Ruby smiling still, "so peaceful and tranquil."

"Ye yer right love, but ya do know lass ya are gonna hafta choose between it and Jack," said Gibbs. Ruby looked over at Gibbs confused slightly.

"Jack's not a man ta be settling down, and India's not exactly the kindest place ta him," said Gibbs, "Jack's a man o' the sea." Ruby was oddly offended at first that Gibbs would say such a thing to her. She then shrugged and turned back to the sea.

"He was the one wanted this marriage," said Ruby.

"I'm just warnin' ya lass, not ta get yer hopes ta high. As much as Jack loves windin' ya up, it'll be one thing neither one of ya will win," said Gibbs.

"Then why tell me?" asked Ruby. Gibbs laughed slightly at her before he answered.

"Cause I'll be honest with ya lass, out of the two of ya yer the reasonable one," laughed Gibbs before he walked away leaving Ruby alone to smile, 'least he got one thing right' thought Ruby.

Later Ruby stood in Jack's cabin in front of the mirror fussing over her appearance. A few minutes earlier Jack had come in to let her know the anchor was being dropped and she would soon be going to land. Ruby pushed her curls behind her ear when she heard a shout from the deck and a rumble of voices starting to grow. She looked over at the door with creased brows confused as to what the growing commotion was about. Left the cabin and walked onto the deck where the crew was rushing around and Jack was at the wheel cursing with a worried look on his face.

"Pull that damn anchor up,"shouted Jack. Ruby opened her mouth slightly as she heard Jack's words. She took off towards him to find out why they were pulling the anchor up.

"Sparrow," said Ruby sternly as she approached him, "Why the bloody hell is that anchor coming up?"

"Because o' that love,"said Jack point out to his left where two ships were quickly approaching the Black Pearl and they were getting close enough that Ruby could see the Royal British Navy flags flying.

"Bloody hell," screamed Ruby at Jack, "I just wanted to go home, now this bloody has to happen."

"Wasn't me fault love,"said Jack getting anxious that the crew was having problems pulling up a half dropped anchor.

"Oh of course Sparrow," Ruby screamed again, her outburst was mostly out of frustration, her request was so simple yet she felt as if she was never going to see India again, "nothing is ever your fault, other than the fact that this whole mess is your fault."

"Ruby, we need ta be getting' out o' 'ere," stressed Jack as he tried to get the ship moving, this was the first time he had addressed Ruby by her name to her face.

"Of course, we would hate to see the navy catch ol' Jack," Ruby sneered. Jack looked away from the ships that were quickly catching up to them to Ruby, of all the things she had ever said to him that was the one line that was filled with the most hate.

"Don't be sayin' things love ya'll regret," said Jack before turning his attention back to the ships. Ruby looked at the ships as well, she rolled her eyes at Jack's words 'I've never said word to you Sparrow I have regretted, besides my wedding vows' she thought bitterly. Jack shouted orders out to his crew to get the cannons prepared if need be.

"You know if you attack those ships with me on this ship I become a criminal," said Ruby.

"Ya didn't seem ta have a problem marryin' one there love," muttered Jack turning the wheel slightly. He wanted Ruby to leave the arguing alone for the moment, the last thing he need was her in his face screaming at him well he was trying to pull his crew and himself out of danger.

"Didn't have a problem marrying you?" shrieked Ruby is disbelief that Jack would think that she had been fine and dandy for the last few months, "Sparrow you are insane." Ruby turned and started walking away from Jack.

"Now I do hope those ships catch us and hang you," spat Ruby over her shoulder. Jack winced at Ruby's harsh words but the ships were more important at the moment, the pearl was starting to move but not fast enough to gain speed. The navy ships were quickly approaching and unless Jack could get the Pearl moving at full speed he would have to open attack on them. He then glanced over at Ruby again and an idea came to mind.

"If ya wanna go home so badly love," muttered Jack. He shouted for Gibbs to come take the wheel. Gibbs hurried over quickly as the crew rushed around preparing for the worse.

"Take the wheel," said Jack to Gibbs before taking off without explanation. Without a word Gibbs took hold of the wheel and kept his watch between the ships behind them and the waters in front of them. Jack sauntered over to where Ruby stood about a foot back from the ship's rail staring at the two ships coming closer to them. When he was about arms distance from her he stood and looked at her back, 'I'm sorry love' thought Jack as he pulled a knife out from his belt. Without warning he bent down and grabbed Ruby's skirt. Ruby whipped her head back to look behind her to find Jack stabbing a knife into her skirt.

"Sparrow what the bloody hell are you doing?" shrieked Ruby immediately trying to tug her skirt away from Jack but his grip on it was too tight as he continued to cut the skirt in half all the way around. Ruby turned and kept trying to yank her skirt away from Jack but he held on until he had the skirt in half and it rested just above Ruby's knees.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" screamed Ruby throwing her first into Jack's chest. Some of the crew had stopped in curiosity as to what Jack was doing as well, their curiosity was cut short by Gibbs though curious of Jack's actions himself shouted at them to get back to work, and their lives were depending on it.

"Get away from me," Ruby screamed at Jack as she tried moving away from him. Jack reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her back into him. Ruby squirmed trying to get away from but Jack just held on to her. He inhaled her scent closing his eyes briefly trying to memorize it. By now Ruby was fighting to get away from Jack like a caged tiger.

"Ya wanna go home love, don't ya?" asked Jack calmly. Ruby stopped fighting as she heard Jack's question, she slowly looked up at him interested in what he had to say.

"Then love you're gonna hafta do us all a favor,"said Jack, "and ya'll go home." Ruby was confused now.

"What are you talking about Sparrow?" Jack ignored her question and looked down at her, he was ripped apart inside, he had to do what he had to do to save everyone's lives including Ruby's, but he didn't want to do it. Without warning Jack pressed his lips to Ruby's despite her protests, Jack savored her taste as he lingered with the kiss. Ruby hit at Jack's body as hard as she could to make him let her go but Jack just ignored her and held on. When Jack pulled away from her he quickly glanced over at the ships that were approaching then back at Ruby.

"I'm doin' this cause I love ya but I know yer gonna hate me," said Jack softly to Ruby who was still struggling with him. Jack quickly scooped Ruby up in his arms bringing her struggle to a halt as she looked at him scared as to what he was going to do.

"I love ya," said Jack before he quickly threw Ruby from his arms. Ruby's scream pierced the air as she fell through the air to the water. Most of the crew watched Ruby in disbelief of Jack's actions.

It seemed to take forever before Ruby crashed through the sky blue water. The sound of Ruby's screaming in her ear was replaced by a loud smacking noise as she came in to contact with the water. Shock floated over her as the wetness engulfed her. Suddenly it was dark all around her as her eyes snapped open , the weight of the water pushed on her as her arms automatically started to wave at her sides, it had still not dawned on her what had happened. As she went to breathe in through her nose the salt water started to sting her nostrils telling her that she need to get to the surface quickly. With all her strength Ruby kicked her bare legs and pulled herself to the light that danced on the surface. Her chest hurt with lack of oxygen and with the waves of the water throwing her about panic set in on Ruby as she thought of her death, her husband threw her to her own death. Then as sudden as the pain in her chest had come it was replaced with pain of filling her lungs as much as possible. Ruby gasped frantically as she surfaced, she had no idea where she was but her legs kept kicking to keep her head above water. Quickly she looked around her and seen ships wherever she looked, yelling and the crash of water also filled her ears. In a confused panic Ruby started screaming as tears ran her from her eyes, for the life of her she could not tell what was happening around her.

The next thing Ruby remembered was being dumped on her back, the crystal blue sky above her was all she seen at first as her breathes were labored. Then a face appeared above her, a not so strange face, a family friend Commodore Cunningham.

"Ruby, Ruby are you okay?" Ruby couldn't respond, she had no idea what to say to anything. In her dripping wet state she slowly pulled herself up eventually with the help of Commodore Cunningham she was standing. Looking out she seen the Black Pearl off in the distance, once the navel ships had seen her they stopped their pursuit to save a member of the royal family.

"Sparrow," the words came out as a whisper as a look of hate came over her face.

"Ruby, are you okay?" asked Commodore Cunningham in between shouting orders at his men to turn the ship around as quickly as possible to get Ruby back on land.

"You sonofabitch Sparrow, I am going to kill you, I hate you," screamed Ruby suddenly out of nowhere as she stared at the ship, "I hate you."

"Ruby calm down, you will hurt yourself," cried Cunningham as he threw his arms around her wet body and held her stationary. Ruby just glared at the ship in hate as Cunningham wrapped one of his men's jackets around Ruby to cover her. 'If it's the last thing I do Sparrow it will be to see you parish' thought Ruby before she was led off forcefully to a cabin, the hate she felt at that point engulfed her so much that she couldn't think of any her surroundings and the way she was appearing in front of people from her community.


	34. Epilouge

Two days later…………..

Ruby found herself once again standing on her personal balcony just off from her room. Her estate was on a hill and her balcony looked down over the city and to the docks and ultimately the water. She wrapped her robe tightly around herself as she watched the setting sun. Ruby use to stand there when she was younger watching for her father's ship when he was expected to visit. Now she reluctantly found herself there again.

Two days earlier Commodore Cunningham had delivered her home to her mother was expectedly shocked and surprised to see her daughter home and in such a condition. Ruby could just imagine what she looked liked standing on the door step with Roger Cunningham, soaking wet, wearing his jacket and her dress stopping above her knees. At first she was rushed inside and placed in the care of her mother's maids since Mandeep and Sharma were still in Port Royal. The women fussed over Ruby until she was in her bed dry and warm, and then her mother started her assault of questions. From what Cunningham had told her Ruby had been thrown from a pirate ship, when he told her that her heart skipped a beat as she thought the worse but Ruby was still breathing. Ruby refused to answer any questions claiming she would talk when she felt like it.

Now she was alone again watching the reds, pinks and oranges dance over the waters of the bay. She had tried to keep her mind from thinking a certain thought every time she looked out over the water from her patio, but she just couldn't help it. Somewhere deep down inside, below the hate, the anger and disbelief, somewhere inside of her she believed that any second she'd see the distinctive black sails come into view. She hated thinking that and tried not to, she didn't want Jack back and the next time she wanted to see him take his last breath. But still despite her internal protests she had stood there the first night she was home and now and she was sure she would for nights to come.

"I hate you Sparrow," whispered Ruby before she turned and walked back into her room.

Weren't expecting that now were ya? I'm giving you guys a break from the regular lovey dovey stories……..instead of sailing off into the sunset together he throws her off the ship…………oh well don't fear a sequel has already been started I've got a few chapters done I'm just thinking of a title and if you thought this ending was twisted just wait for the sequel it gets even more twisted

Justine


End file.
